Confessions of a Valkyrie
by Beffy-TVS
Summary: Tamsin has returned from her soul-searching journey to find herself. But will the gang be happy to see her? Or upset when they find out the truth about her involvement with Bo's disappearance? Eventual Thievyrie/Kamsin. Rated M for future reasons. ;) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOST GIRL OR THE CHARACTERS, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM FOR A BIT.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review and comment. This is my first fanfiction in years, and the very first Lost Girl I have attempted, so please be gentle! If you have suffestions/ideas of things that should happen, let me know!**

The blonde Valkyrie took a deep breath, standing outside the door of Bo and Kenzi's home, affectionately known as the "crack shack." She hadn't been back since she regained her memories, nearly two weeks ago, and she honestly wasn't sure what to expect when she opened the door. Would they be happy to see her? Would they be angry because she left, or because of the way she left? She had only left a vague note to Kenzi, and then took off, in hopes to regain her memories.

When she had left, with Bruce accompanying her, things had been strained around here. The past few months had changed everyone, and everything, that she had grown accustomed to, and, in spite of herself, grown quite fond of. Bo, Kenzi, Dyson, Lauren, Trick, Hale, even Evony and Vex, had all changed, in different ways; some for the better, but most, not so much.

She knocked on the door, hoping that someone would be home. Her truck was totaled, so all of her possessions other than what she had with her were here. She heard some footsteps on the other side of the door, and then the clinks and clanks of the locks being unlocked.

_"__At least they started locking the damn door." _She thought with a slight smile, as the door opened to reveal the little Goth girl on the other side, whose eyes widened as she saw the Valkyrie, standing before her.

"Tam Tam!" she shouted as she jumped at the Valkyrie, hugging her tightly. It would have knocked anyone else to the ground with the enthusiasm she showed. "Where have you been? I have been worried sick! I have missed you!"

"Take it easy, Short Stack." Tamsin chuckled, gently patting the girl on the back, before giving in, and hugging her back. "I'm back, and I missed you too." She admitted, surprising herself.

"Short Stack?" Kenzi questioned, as she let go of the blonde, backing away from her slightly, noting the nickname that Tamsin used was the one she used before her rebirth. "Tamsin…you got your memories back? And you admitted you missed me? Are you alright?" She asked, before placing her hand on Tamsin's forehead to check for a fever.

"I'm perfectly fine, actually." Tamsin chuckled, amused by the girl's reaction, before turning serious. "How have you been? And Bo? What all have I missed?"

Kenzi steps aside, motioning for Tamsin to come inside, "Well, things have been strange. Bo being Dark Fae, Trick as acting ash, Lauren working for the Dark, the Una Mens in town…everyone is so busy. Plus it has been quiet without you here." She finished, saying the last part softly, as she plopped down on the couch.

Tamsin followed her, sitting down next to her on the couch, looking down at the floor awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I had to go. But, hey, I am back now, right? I mean ME, memories and all. Which reminds me, thank you, Kenzi. I've never actually had anyone to help me through the rebirth process before. So, thank you."

"Don't mention it, Tammers." The human replied, smiling. "As much as you have saved my ass, the least I could do was to take care of you. Even though you were kind of a brat." She chuckled.

Tamsin grinned a little, remembering how she pestered Kenzi in her child form. "Sorry about that, half-pint." She apologized, before looking over to Kenzi, and turning serious again. "Kenzi, I need to talk to Bo. Do you know where she is?"

"Honestly, no. She never came home last night from the Dal. I just figured she was out all night doing her usual Succubus thing. Is everything okay?" she answered, getting a little concerned, and then checking her phone, in case she had missed any calls or texts. There were none.

"Well, I just need to tell her something about when she disappeared. When she was on the death train, it was my fault. I have to fix this; I have to make it right. Luckily Massimo has already been taken care of. Now we just have her father to worry about." Tamsin thought out loud, mumbling the last part.

"Her father?!" Kenzi exclaimed, pulling Tamsin from her thoughts, grabbing the Valkyrie's arm forcefully. "What does her father have to do with this?"

"Everything, actually." She answered dryly, before pulling her arm out or the little brunette's grasp. "I work for him. Well, I used to, anyway. I was sent here to take her to him, and apparently the death train was his preferred means to do so." At the jaw-dropped, hurt expression she was receiving from Kenzi, she decided she should explain herself further. "I didn't know it was her that I was after until just before her Dawning. And then I…I couldn't do it. Then, Acacia was sent to warn me, and killed because I refused to turn Bo in, and I had no choice. I did everything I could to help her. At least I thought I did. I even tried to run her father over with my truck, but he disappeared, which is why Dyson and I went over that cliff, and how I died." She finished her thought with a saddened expression, knowing that she had hurt Bo, and in turn, Kenzi. Tamsin had come to care immensely for the succubus, and her human best friend, and she didn't want to hurt them, but they needed to know the truth.

Kenzi noticed how Tamsin seemed genuinely upset at what she had done, and scooted a little closer to the Valkyrie, resting her head against her shoulder, causing the blonde to tense up. "Tam, I am sure Bo will understand. You are a part of the family here now, whether you like it or not. And for what it's worth, I'm glad you are back."

"Thanks, Kenzi. I really am so sorry that I hurt you all, that I sent Bo away. I had no idea that was going to happen the way it did. I honestly thought that wherever she went I would go with her, and I was going to save her instead of hurt her." Tamsin admitted, a pained look taking over her features.

"Well, I forgive you, Tammers. I can't speak for everyone else, but I do, and I am sure the others will as well." Kenzi stated, matter-of-factly, hooking her arm with Tamsin's, completely ignoring how uncomfortable the recently restored Valkyrie looked. "I believe you; that you weren't trying to hurt Bo-Bo, or any of us. I will say this, though, I don't like seeing emo Valkyrie back, and I want to see that beautiful smile, which I got to see so much more before you got your memories back. "

Tamsin looked at Kenzi incredulously. "How the hell am I supposed to be smiling right now? The Una Mens are here, and I have to tell Bo all of this shit."

Kenzi, smiled softly, kissed the side of Tamsin's head, hopped off of the couch, and made her way to the kitchen. She walked back a few seconds later, with Tamsin's favorite expensive Russian vodka in hand, smiling. "Have a drink, Blondie. Relax a little."

"Where'd you get that?" Tamsin asked, knowing that Bo and Kenzi usually kept other liquor, and wine at the shack, but never _her_ vodka.

"Well, when you went all AWOL, I asked Trick to hook me up with a bottle, in case you came back all grown up." The Goth admitted, blushing a little.

"You really did miss me didn't ya, Short Stack?" Tamsin asked, taking the bottle from the human, opening it and taking a long drink. Kenzi just nodded, and sat back down next to the Valkyrie, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"I've been really lonely, honestly, Tam. Bo is almost never here anymore, she is really 'embracing the dark,' or whatever, and succu-banging like crazy. Dyson has been helping her in that area, so to speak, and Hale took your spot at the station until you came back. He got all worried about the fae/human thing, and decided we should just be friends. Trick is acting Ash, so everyone is busy." Kenzi spilled, looking like a lost puppy. Tamsin felt a little pull at her heart, seeing the girl upset like this, and wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Well, I am back now. So maybe things will get a little less crazy around here. I'll take my job back if they will let me, and if not…well, I am sure there will be plenty of asses to save." Tamsin smirked, before taking another long pull from the bottle.

* * *

It had been nearly two hours since Tamsin had knocked on the door of the shack, she and Kenzi having some drinks and catching up over what had happened in the Valkyrie's absence. They were sitting on the couch, Kenzi regularly checking her phone for a sign from Bo, texting her frequently, and even trying to call her a couple of times. It had gone straight to voicemail.

Kenzi had made herself comfortable, was stretched out on the couch, leaning her back against Tamsin, who was slowly becoming less and less tense. Both girls turned to look as the front door opened, a very tired, and very bloody Bo, stumbling in through the door.

"Shit, Bo-Bo! What the fae happened to you? You look awful!" Kenzi exclaimed, worry and a slight bit of panic in her voice, as she jumped up off of the couch, and rushed toward the succubus, eyes wide.

"You should see the other guy." Bo smirked, stumbling slightly, only to find herself being caught in a pair of strong arms. She looked over and was face to face with Tamsin, she smiled softly, and then everything went black.

Tamsin quickly carried Bo over to the couch, laying her down on it, and trying to wake her. "Come on Bo, wake up!"

"She needs to heal, Tam!" Kenzi almost shouted at her, as the Valkyrie continued to try to wake the succubus up, shaking her gently.

"I can see that, Captain Obvious." Tamsin replied sarcastically, before placing a hand behind Bo's head, propping it up gently. The Valkyrie hesitated, looking over to Kenzi, who was frantic, before turning back to Bo, taking a deep breath, and then placing her lips to the succubus' own.

Kenzi stood behind Tamsin, looking over her shoulder to see if she was healing. So far, it seemed that she wasn't responding to Tamsin's lips, which worried her.

The Valkyrie was worrying as well. She pulled away from Bo, whispering, "Come on, succubus, feed!" She put her lips back to Bo's, gently running her tongue along the succubus' lower lip. Finally, she felt the brunette stirring a little underneath her, the succubus' mouth opening slightly. Tamsin took the opportunity to try to get her to feed, deepening the kiss, forgetting that Kenzi was standing right behind them, looking on with a mixture of worry and something else she hadn't quite figured out yet.

After several long seconds, she finally felt the pull at her core, the chi being streamed from her to the succubus. Bo's eyes shot open, and she grabbed the sides of Tamsin's face, holding her steady as she continued to take in the intoxicating chi. She finally broke off the kiss, ending the life force that was flowing into her body. Tamsin pulled back, gasping for air, her eyes never leaving Bo's.

"Hey, Valkyrie, nice to see you." Bo said with a slight grin, noting the relieved look on Tamsin's face.

"Good to see that you are still breathing. Shit Bo, I thought you weren't going to feed there for a minute. I thought you were too far gone." Tamsin admitted, quietly.

"Nah, I just like kissing you." Bo grinned, openly flirting with the blonde, who turned away, blushing and clearing her throat awkwardly.

"Bo-Bo! What happened? And why haven't you answered my texts or calls?" Kenzi asked. She was relieved that her best friend was okay, however she had another feeling in her stomach that she couldn't quite place, she just knew she wanted to change the subject.

Bo managed to sit up, with a little help from Tamsin, who was looking her over, assessing whether or not she was completely healed.

"Well, I was at the Dal, talking to Trick, trying to do some research on the Una Mens, and when I left, some guy followed me out. I didn't think anything of it, until I got outside and was rushed by two of his friends." Bo recalled. "They were obviously Fae, and obviously on a mission to take me out. They got the upper hand on me at first, smashing my phone in the process, which is why I didn't answer your calls or texts, Kenz."

Bo looked at the table, seeing the booze the other two women had been drinking, her eyebrows raised, silently asking for a drink. Tamsin noticed, and handed her the bottle of her vodka, after taking another drink from it herself. "Well, did you at least finish them off?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, but I didn't feed from them, obviously. I got a little caught up in stabbing them to death." She admitted after taking a long drink of the smooth vodka. "Damn Tamsin, no wonder you like this, this is the good stuff."

"If there is one thing I have learned in all of my lifetimes, it's what vodka to drink." The Valkyrie smirked, before standing up. "Well, I guess I am gonna go. Kenz, where'd you put my stuff?"

"Where are you going to go Tam Tam? And how are you going to get there?" Kenzi asked, putting a hand on her hip and raising her eyebrows at the blonde.

"I hadn't really thought about it. I guess I am going to have to get a new vehicle. Then I will do what I did before." She replied with a shrug.

"You mean live out of your car? I don't think so." Bo told her, "You can stay here. For as long as you need. Right Kenzi?"

"Of course!" the girl answered, running up and wrapping her arms around the Valkyrie's waist, hugging her tightly, looking up at her, sternly. "We will not be letting you live in a vehicle again. Understood?"

Tamsin sighed and nodded, rolling her eyes. "Fine. I'll stay here, but only until I can find a place of my own. Got it?"

"Got it." Kenzi agreed, and looked over to Bo, who smiled and nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled. You will stay until you save up for a place."

"Save up? I have more than enough money for a place of my own, kid." Tamsin scoffed, as if that were the silliest thing she'd ever heard. "Being alive for as long as I have, you accumulate. Luckily Fae have their own banks, so it wouldn't look suspicious that the account holder was very, very old. I will go tomorrow and start looking for a vehicle and a place."

"There's no hurry, Tamsin." Bo assured her, smiling her famous mega watt smile. "You are welcome here anytime, and for as long as you want."

Tamsin felt that strange pull in her heart again, and felt a small smile creep onto her lips as she realized that she was actually wanted. Then it dawned on her, she hadn't told Bo about her involvement in the succubus' disappearing act. Knowing this could change the woman's opinion, Tamsin decided she had to tell her now, instead of waiting. She didn't want to hide anything from her friends anymore.

Kenzi noticed the way Tamsin's face fell, and squeezed her arm gently, knowing exactly what she was thinking. The Valkyrie patted the brunette's hand that was on her arm, silently thanking her for the reassurance.

"Bo, we need to talk." Tamsin told her, looking her in the eye sincerely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to all for the reviews! You guys rock! I really appreciate your kind words! Will Bo forgive Tamsin? Will Kenzi figure out the strange feelings she is having regarding Tamsin? Read on and find out!**

Tamsin lay on the couch at the crack shack, staring at the ceiling. She was finishing up the bottle of vodka that Kenzi had brought her. Bo had insisted that she go get cleaned up before hearing what Tamsin had to say. Kenzi decided to make herself scarce while the two fae talked about everything, much to Tamsin's chagrin. She was hoping that the little human would stick around for some moral support.

"So Valkyrie, what did you want to talk to me about?" Bo asked as she descended the staircase, wearing one of her signature kimonos, hair still wet from the shower.

Tamsin sat up, making room on the couch for the succubus to sit next to her. She looked down at her hands, which were currently folded in her lap. "It's about the death train. Remember the conversation we had back before I died? About how I was supposed to bring you in?"

"Of course I do, Tamsin. I thought we had moved past that. That we were on the same side now." Bo replied, looking at the blonde questioningly.

"Well, we had. But not before I hurt you. The rune glass...it worked. That is how you got on that death train. Because of me." The blonde admitted, not looking up to Bo. "I never wanted to hurt you, Bo. Not after I got to know you. I was forced-" she was cut off by Bo placing her finger over her lips, effectively shushing her.

"Tamsin, I don't care. I know that you are one of the good ones, and I know that you did what you felt like you had to do." Bo said as she pulled her hand away from Tamsin's mouth. "I could see it in your eyes before, and I can see it in them now. Tamsin, you are good. No matter how much you want to deny that, or what you have done in your past."

The Valkyrie, just looked at Bo, stunned at how easily she was forgiving her. "Seriously? You haven't even heard the whole story. Bo, the man I worked for, he is your father."

Bo's eyes widened at the revelation. "My father..." she said softly, before turning her stunned gaze to the blonde. "You knew who my father was and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know he was your father at first, Bo. I just knew that he was going to pay me a lot of money to bring you in. At the time I didn't ask questions, I didn't know why he wanted you. I was greedy, and just wanted the money. I had no idea who he was, or what he was capable of. I eventually figured it out, but it took a long time. I am sorry Bo, I should have told you before." Tamsin replied, before looking Bo squarely in the eye, placing her hands on her shoulders. "He is very powerful Bo, and the purest evil I have ever seen."

"Tam...what does he want with me?" Bo asked, a slight fear in her eyes.

"Your power. Bo, you are more powerful than anyone I have ever met. I don't think you realize just how strong you really are." Tamsin told her, honestly. "Now that I am reborn, I am strong again. And I have your back, Bo. If you will let me."

Bo nodded slightly, and reached over hugging the Valkyrie, causing the blonde to tense up. About the time that she did, Kenzi returned from the store, a couple of bags in hand, seeing the girls' embrace. She quickly walked to the kitchen, placing the bags down somewhat loudly, making her presence known. "Looks like you two worked things out." she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Tamsin pulled away from the succubus, clearing her throat and turning to look at the human. "Hey Short Stack. Glad you are back." She said, standing up and making her way to the kitchen. "Did you get what I asked you to?"

"Yeah." Kenzi answered, her tone somewhat aggravated.

Tamsin put her hand on the brunettes shoulder and asked her softly, "What's wrong? You were okay when you left."

"Nothing." Kenzi snipped, brushing Tamsin's hand off her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Shouldn't you two be talking or whatever?" She nodded over in the direction of Bo.

"The conversation was over, actually, just before you walked in. Why are you upset?" the blonde asked, not even paying attention to the fact that the succubus was heading their direction.

At Tamsin's question, she suddenly realized that she wasn't even sure why she was aggravated. It's not like she had never walked in on Bo in more compromising situations than that before. She shook it off and started putting away the food she had bought. "I dunno, I guess it has been an eventful day. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Tamsin nodded and began to help Kenzi as Bo walked up, grabbing an apple and biting into it. "So, what do you girls say we hit up the Dal tonight? Maybe have some drinks?"

"Uh, I guess so. I probably should let the others know I am back in town anyway." Tamsin replied with a shrug. "What about you small fry? You game?"

"Sure. I could use a drink, plus D-Man still owes me from that last game of pool, in which I kicked his wolfy ass." she smirked.

"That's my girl!" Tamsin said holding her hand up for a high five, which Kenzi enthusiastically returned, smiling at the Valkyrie's words.

* * *

The three women walked into the Dal, heading straight for the bar. Tamsin sat herself on a stool, and Kenzi sat down beside her, as Bo continued on down the bar, seeing Dyson seated at the other end.

"Looks like somebody is going to fulfill some 'needs.' " Tamsin smirked, turning back to Kenzi, who had already ordered drinks for them both.

"Yeah, as if she didn't get enough earlier." Kenzi muttered under her breath, taking a drink of her whiskey.

Tamsin turned on her stool, and faced the little human. "Alright, what the hell is wrong with you, Kenz? Obviously I have done something to piss you off in the few hours since I have been back."

"No you haven't." Kenzi sighed, looking over to the blonde. "I don't know what my problem is. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm sorry I am taking my mood out on you." she said, reaching over and giving the Valkyrie a one armed hug. "I am glad you are back, I really am. Let's get drunk and celebrate it."

Tamsin just nodded, squinting her eyes a little at Kenzi, before turning back to the bar and taking her drink. She thought for a moment, then stood up, smiling, grabbing Kenzi by the arm gently. "Come on, why don't you show me those mad pool skills."

Kenzi smiled, and followed the Valkyrie over to the pool table. She watched Tamsin intently as she set up the balls, and chose her cue. Tamsin handed Kenzi a cue, and the girl smiled a little, realizing that Tamsin remembered which one she preferred.

"You break pipsqueak." Tamsin smirked. "Just be prepared to lose. A lot."

"Oh you wish, Valkyrie. I am so going to kick your ass!" Kenzi taunted as she lined up her shot, sinking two solids on the break.

"Damn, little human has skills." Tamsin stated, impressed slightly, as Kenzi sunk another ball before missing her third shot.

"Told you, I have been working on my game." Kenzi said, taking a drink and grinning, watching as Tamsin sank her first two shots.

"Maybe so, but I have had many, MANY more years of practice than you." Tamsin replied.

"Geez, what are you, like 300 years old?" Kenzi joked.

"Older than that." Tamsin whispered in her ear as Kenzi leaned over the table to take her shot, the whisper causing her to lose focus and miss her shot.

The women continued laughing, drinking, taunting each other, and slowly getting more and more sloppy at the game as their night progressed. Eventually Trick called for everyone to head out, and Bo was waiting for two very drunk women at the car.

"For someone who was supposed to be letting everyone know she was back in town, you certainly didn't seem to want to leave Kenzi's side." Bo chuckled as the two women stumbled to the car.

"What can I say? I am just way more fun and totally cooler than all of the rest of you." Kenzi replied with a smirk, climbing into the back of the car.

"It's true, she really is." Tamsin agreed, climbing in the back with her and throwing her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders.

The ride back to the clubhouse was fairly quiet, Kenzi having passed out, her head resting on Tamsin's shoulder, causing the fae to grin a little as she held on to the human. Bo saw the two in the rear view mirror, and opted not to say anything, but smiling softly to herself, realizing that she had never seen the Valkyrie so relaxed around someone as she was with Kenzi. _"There's hope for her yet."_ The succubus thought to herself.

When they arrived at the clubhouse, Tamsin gently tried to wake Kenzi, with no luck. She sighed and decided it would just be easier to carry the girl inside. So she grabbed her behind her neck and under her legs, careful not to drop her as she followed Bo inside.

"Just take her to her room and put her in bed." the succubus told her, as she made her way up to her own bedroom, leaving the other two women downstairs.

As Tamsin began to walk towards Kenzi's room, the brunette nuzzled closer to the Valkyrie, throwing her arms around the blonde's neck, muttering in her sleep. Tamsin chuckles softly at the human, holding her a little bit tighter. She reached Kenzi's bed and laid the little human down, almost having to pry her arms from around her neck. As she covered the little Goth girl up, Kenzi's hand grabbed Tamsin's wrist.

"Tam Tam?" her voice sleepy.

"Yeah, Short Stack, it's me." Tamsin replied, looking into the girl's sleepy eyes.

"Will you stay with me? I've been so lonely, and I just want you close." she whispered, her voice cracking a little. Noticing Tamsin's unsure look, she added, pleading "I just think I will sleep better knowing you are here. Please?"

"Okay, I'll stay." the Valkyrie gave in, crawling on the other side of Kenzi, getting under the covers, her body tense. She'd never slept in the same bed as someone before. She never trusted anyone enough to get that close. All of her former lovers had been kicked out after they fulfilled her needs. It felt strange to her. She was pulled from her thoughts when Kenzi turned to face her, cuddling up to her side, resting her head on the Valkyrie's shoulder and throwing her leg over the blonde's. Immediately her body tensed up even further, her stomach doing flips and her brain on overdrive.

"Relax, Tam. I won't tell anyone the big bad Valkyrie cuddled." Kenzi chuckled sleepily, feeling the blonde's tension under her. She reached up and kissed Tamsin on the cheek softly, and whispered "Thank you."

Tamsin slowly began to relax, as she heard the girl's breathing steady out. Kenzi had fallen asleep, nuzzled tightly to the blonde. Tamsin turned her head slightly, to look at the little human, and kissed her forehead, before slowly drifting off into sleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for all of the feedback! You guys seriously rock, and you know how to motivate a writer. I appreciate it. Keep it coming, and I will keep going for sure! Again, I do not own Lost Girl or these characters; I am just borrowing them for my purposes. **

It is late in the morning when Bo awakens, stretching out her tired muscles, before climbing out of bed. She grabs her kimono, slipping it on, as she walks downstairs. She expects to see Tamsin on the couch, but finds it empty.

_"__Maybe she went to the station to get her job back, or is out looking for a car." _ She thought to herself, as she makes her way to the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee. _"I should probably wake Kenzi up so she doesn't sleep all day."_

The succubus is quiet as she opens the door to Kenzi's room, tiptoeing inside. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open in shock as she realizes that Kenzi is not alone in her bed. The little human is snuggled up to the sleeping Valkyrie, holding on to her tightly. Their limbs are tangled together, and they look completely peaceful. Something sparks inside of Bo, her eyes flash blue and she can't help the strange feeling of jealousy in her chest.

"What the hell is this?" The succubus asked loudly, effectively waking Tamsin from her sleep. Kenzi just mumbled a little under her breath and clung tighter to the blonde.

Tamsin looked around, taking in her surroundings as she came out of her sleepy haze. She smiled a little at the brunette clinging to her, but her smile changed to a frown quickly as she noticed the blue eyed succubus staring at them incredulously.

"Bo? What are you doing here?" she asked sleepily.

"I could ask you the same question, Valkyrie. Why are you in Kenzi's bed? What did you two do last night?" the succubus asked, not bothering to hide her obvious disdain to the situation.

"Nothing! We didn't do anything, Bo. She was upset, and asked me to stay with her. So I did. All we did was sleep. I didn't take advantage of her if that is what you are implying." Tamsin answered defensively. "I would never hurt her."

Bo walked over to the bed, and tried to wake Kenzi up, not taking her cold stare off of the blonde, who was trying to loosen herself from the girl's grip without hurting her.

"Just five more minutes…" Kenzi muttered in her sleep, burying her face into Tamsin's neck.

"Come on Short Stack, I need you to get up and tell your succu-bitch that I didn't take advantage of you, before she kills me." Tamsin said to Kenzi, nudging her slightly, not taking her equally cold gaze off of the succubus.

Kenzi finally began to wake, loosening her death grip on the Valkyrie, smiling up at her when she opened her eyes. "Morning, Tam."

"Hey, small fry." Tamsin replied, looking down at her, smiling quickly, before returning her gaze to Bo, asking, "Does that look like the reaction of someone who didn't want me here last night?"

Kenzi looked confused, and turned to see the angry blue eyes of the succubus staring down at them. "Whoa, Bo-Bo! Down girl! What's going on?"

"Well, when you got home last night, you were beyond drunk, and I come in to find her in your bed! What do you think is going on?" the succubus replied, incredulously.

"Nothing happened, Bo. I already told you!" Tamsin said, as she sat up, and began to move off of the bed.

"I asked her to stay, Bo. Seriously, chill. She brought me to bed, and I asked her to stay with me because I was lonely." Kenzi told Bo, whose eyes were slowing turning back to their normal brown. "She didn't do anything. She just let me sleep."

Bo was having a hard time digesting this revelation. "If you were lonely, why didn't you come sleep with me like you always do?"

"Because, Bo, you have been so caught up in Dyson, and everything else, that you haven't had time for me lately." Kenzi admitted, looking down at the floor. "I feel safe with Tamsin."

Bo's expression turned to one of sadness as she realized that what Kenzi was saying was true. She had been neglecting her 'sister' lately. She leaned down and pulled Kenzi into a tight hug, holding her for a moment, before pulling back, her hands on Kenzi's shoulders. "I am so sorry, Kenz…you're right. I have been neglecting you, and I am so sorry. And Tamsin," she started, turning to face the Valkyrie who was trying to sneak out of the room, "I am sorry for what I said. Thank you, for taking care of Kenzi."

"Uh, yeah, sure. No problem." The blonde said, uncomfortable that the focus had been turned to her. She tried to change the subject. "I think I am going to go take a shower now, and go out car-hunting."

"Oh, can I go with you?" Kenzi asked excitedly, jumping up out of the bed, before grabbing her head and sitting back down quickly. "After the dizziness and massive headache go away of course."

Tamsin just chuckled a little at the girl, answering her as she headed out of the room. "Lightweight. Yeah, you can go, if that hangover doesn't kick your ass."

* * *

A couple of hours later, all three of the women had showered and gotten dressed, and were at a local used car dealership, to find Tamsin a new vehicle. Bo offered to drive her around to different lots around town until she found what she was looking for.

"Tamsin, what about this one?" Kenzi asked excitedly as she points to a souped up Mustang. It was a beautiful car, she had to admit, and judging by the amount of aftermarket work done to it, probably very fast. But she also knew how rough she was on vehicles, and it would be upsetting to ruin such a perfectly beautiful car.

"I think I need something more, rugged, dependable. Like my truck was." She answered, sighing. She missed her truck.

"Well, you would look really hot driving that Mustang." Bo added, grinning at the blonde, who blushed and looked away, pretending to be interested in a Jeep.

Kenzi hadn't heard the comment Bo made, but she could see the Valkyrie blush and the suggestive grin on her best friends face, and knew that she was flirting again. The human rolled her eyes and stormed over to Bo, grabbing her by the arm forcefully and pulling her away from the Valkyrie.

"Ow-uh!" Bo said, pulling her arm away from Kenzi. "What was that for?"

"Bo-Bo, you know I love you. And I mean this with all of the love in my heart, but do you HAVE to flirt with everyone you come in contact with?" Kenzi asked her.

"What are you talking about, Kenz?" Bo asked her, confused. "I don't flirt with EVERYONE. Just those that I like. Unless it's for a job."

"So you like Tamsin?" she asked, going straight to the point, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Well, I kinda do, yeah. I mean she is hot, and strong, and honest…" Bo trailed off as her eyes flashed blue for a second, looking over to the blonde, who was looking at a truck similar to the one she had.

"Dammit Bo, stop thinking with your va-jay-jay for five seconds!" Kenzi scolded, smacking Bo lightly on the arm, causing the succubus to turn back to her.

"Since when do you care who I flirt with anyway?" Bo asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at Kenzi, and putting her hand on her hip.

"Uh, I don't. I just think that maybe you shouldn't flirt with Tamsin." She stammered, realizing that she didn't know why this bothered her so much.

"You like her don't you?" Bo asked, surprised that her friend would act this way.

"What? Me? No. I don't think so." Kenzi said, not making eye contact with Bo.

"I think you do. You just don't want to admit it. That's why you asked her to stay with you last night, and that's why this is bothering you so much." Bo replied, as if she could see something Kenzi couldn't.

"Tamsin is my friend, Bo. I don't want to see her get hurt when you decide that you are bored, and move on to the next hot body you come across." Kenzi remarked.

"So you admit you think she is hot?" Bo deadpanned.

"What? I…no….I mean she is, but that's not what I meant and you know it." The little brunette was getting frustrated and was blushing at what she had said. "She is a lot more than that, you know."

"I think that is exactly what you meant." Bo replied, before finishing the conversation just as Tamsin approached, with, "If she doesn't like me flirting with her, she can tell me herself. And if you don't have a thing for her, then there is no reason you should get upset about it."

"What's up? You two okay?" Tamsin asked, as she noticed the tension between the two friends.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Bo replied, walking past Tamsin, brushing her hand over the blonde's intentionally, knowing that Kenzi would see. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so. I think I am going to get that red truck over there." Tamsin answered, pulling her hand back slightly, using it to point in the direction of the vehicle.

"Red is definitely your color, Valkyrie." Bo said, smiling slyly at the blonde, noticing Kenzi's hard gaze in her direction.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Tamsin responded. "I was leaning toward it for its practicality more than how it looks. Well, thanks for the ride, Bo, but I have got it from here. I will be driving off the lot. I owe ya one, succubus."

"Nah, just think of it as a partial repayment for saving my life yesterday." Bo replied, smiling her most charming smile, adding seductively. "I will have to think of some other way to make up for the rest of it."

Tamsin's eyes widened slightly at Bo's innuendo, and she cleared her throat, looking uncomfortable. "That won't be necessary, Bo. It's no big deal, really."

Kenzi smirked to herself, noticing how Tamsin shot down Bo's obvious advance at her. "Hey Tammers, mind if I ride with you? Check out the new wheels?"

"Sure, Pipsqueak," The Valkyrie answered, her expression turning from discomfort to a soft smile. "You sure you trust me? Last time I was behind the wheel of a vehicle I took it over a cliff."

"I trust you, Tam." Kenzi stated, smiling. "You wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Tamsin looked to Bo, who was staring at Kenzi with a strange expression that was somewhere between amused, irritated, and confused. "I guess she is coming with me, succulette. Thanks again for the ride." She told the older brunette, as she walked off to settle the deal with the salesman.

Kenzi just stared at Bo with a smug smirk firmly in place as she followed Tamsin over to the salesman.

* * *

Tamsin had decided to go out and do some necessary shopping for herself while she was out. She decided to stay with Bo and Kenzi for a few more days, not rushing to find an apartment, so that she had time to find one that she really wanted. However, she had a very small amount of clothing that she could wear, and needed to expand her wardrobe.

As they walked through the store, she looked to Kenzi for her opinion on some of her choices. The two women were out for most of the afternoon, and Tamsin even bought Kenzi a pair of designer boots she was drooling over, and a new kimono for Bo. It was her way of thanking the girls for letting her stay with them.

"Tamsin, can I ask you something?" Kenzi asked as she got into the truck after leaving the third clothing store.

"Sure, what's up?" The blonde answered, turning to look at the human.

"Do you….like Bo?" the brunette asked, almost shyly.

"Uh, sure, I guess. What are you getting at, exactly?" Tamsin asked back.

"Well, I noticed that when she flirts with you, you get really nervous, or uncomfortable." Kenzi stated.

"Oh, yeah, well, I mean she's a succubus. That's what they do, Kenz. It's in their nature."

"Yeah, but Bo doesn't flirt with everyone, Tam. Only people she is attracted to, unless it's for a case."

Tamsin was speechless; she hadn't given the succubus' flirting a second thought before now. Her eyebrows furrowed a little bit, and she looked over to Kenzi. "So Bo is attracted to me?"

"Obviously." Kenzi replied with a slightly harsh tone to her voice.

"Well, I am not interested in being her next Dyson or Lauren, if that's what you mean. Sure, she's hot and all, but there is WAY too much baggage following her around. Not to say I wouldn't show her a good time, if given the opportunity." Tamsin smirked at the end of her statement, earning an eye roll from Kenzi, then added "Why are you worried about it?"

"Because, I don't want to see you get hurt. Bo is still in love with Lauren, you know." Kenzi stated, honestly.

Tamsin just smiled softly at Kenzi, touched at the girl's concern, putting her hand to the girl's shoulder and squeezing it lightly. "Don't worry about me, Short Stack. I can handle myself."

"Sorry I said anything." Kenzi muttered, looking out the window on her side.

"Don't be. I am glad you enlightened me, besides, there is someone else who I have grown quite attached to, and have much more fun with than the succu-slut." Tamsin admitted, grinning slightly.

"Wait, who?" Kenzi asked, turning back to Tamsin with a slightly confused look on her face.

"You." she answered simply, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on the shocked girl's lips.

Kenzi instinctively pulled back a little, looking into the Valkyrie's sparkling green eyes. She felt her stomach turn flips as the blonde froze in place, afraid she'd crossed a line. Maybe Bo was right, she really DID like Tamsin, she didn't know how, or when it happened, but she felt her insides come alive when the blonde kissed her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Tamsin was cut off by Kenzi crashing her lips back to the Valkyrie's, placing her hand at the nape of the blonde's neck, tangling her fingers in her golden locks.

Tamsin's eyes were wide for a moment, but she quickly reciprocated, kissing Kenzi back with a passion she had never felt in any of her lifetimes. She took the brunettes face in her hands, gently cupping her cheeks as she deepened the kiss, running her tongue along the girl lower lip.

Kenzi eagerly granted the Valkyrie access, opening her mouth and sliding her tongue into Tamsin's, closing the distance between them by scooting closer to the blonde. Tamsin was gentle with Kenzi, moving one of her hands to rest on her lower back.

Kenzi broke the kiss when oxygen became an issue. She rested her forehead to Tamsin's, smiling as she tried to catch her breath. "I think, maybe we should go home."

"I think that is a good idea. There is a lot to talk about." the Valkyrie agreed, slowly pulling away from Kenzi so she could start the truck. Kenzi stayed in her spot, close to Tamsin, not taking her eyes off of her, as the blonde drove to the clubhouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Once again, thank you all for the reviews. I know that I just threw that kiss in there, but, not to worry...there is still a lot to work through for our fae-vorite girls. ;) I just wanted it to be out in the open that Kenzi has acknowledged her feelings for Tam. It will not necessarily be smooth sailing from here. After all, we have a jealous succubus to tend to. Please comment, let me know how I am doing!**

The ride to the clubhouse was filled with an awkward silence. Neither woman had been expecting the kiss to happen. This was new territory for them each, in different ways.

Kenzi had never been with a woman, nor had she ever desired to be before. She was scared of what she was feeling for the strong, beautiful Valkyrie. Her mind was telling her that things could never work. That Tamsin wouldn't want her, she was nothing but a mere, weak human. She glanced over to the blonde, who met her eyes, smiled softly, and turned her attention back to the road.

Tamsin was not used to having people around who cared for her. Who WANTED her. Kenzi took care of her through her rebirth, and she'd grown close to the human. She was comfortable with her, she trusted her, and she understood what Bo had told her once about how special she is.

As they pulled into the parking space outside of the old place, Kenzi let out a deep breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding, causing Tamsin to turn and look at the young woman as she turned the engine off.

"You okay, pipsqueak?" Tamsin asked sincerely, placing her hand on the human's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, I'm great." Kenzi fibbed, turning away from the blonde.

"Kenzi, please look at me." Tamsin said, maneuvering herself to face the brunette, while gently turning Kenzi toward her by her shoulders. When her eyes met the beautiful blue ones, she hesitated for a moment, before she was able to speak again. "Look, I am sorry about that kiss back there. I had no right. Forgive me?"

"Tam, there's nothing to be sorry about. I kissed you back. But will you tell me why you did?" Kenzi responded, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Only if you tell me why you kissed me back." the Valkyrie bargained, and after getting a nod from the human, she continued, "There is a lot you don't know about me, Kenzi. I don't have a lot of friends, in fact, I have made a hell of a lot more enemies in my many lifetimes than I have friends. You, Bo, the gang, are the closest I have ever let myself get to anyone. I care about you a lot Kenzi, and I care about Bo, Dyson, and even the others to an extent. But you took me in. Took care of me when I had no one. You protected me when I couldn't protect myself. And now, I want to protect you. I am sorry if I crossed the line."

"I...I don't know what to say Tam." Kenzi stared into the blonde's eyes for a moment, her own face full of different emotions. "I care about you too, more than I ever thought I could, to be honest. Which is why I kissed you back. I trust you, and I feel safe with you, safer than I even feel with Bo. But don't tell her I said that."

Tamsin chuckled a little, before responding. "Don't worry Short Stack, your secret is safe with me. I promise. And I won't say anything about what happened. Okay? It'll be less complicated. Just between us?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Kenzi agreed, and added, smiling, "And as long as we are spilling our guts here, that was the first time I've ever kissed a woman before. Not counting Bo."

"You kissed Bo?" Tamsin asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"It was for the greater good, it wasn't anything weird. I was trying to help her while she was in that Fae prison." Kenzi replied, giggling a little at Tamsin's shocked expression.

"Oh, I got ya." Tamsin chuckled. "But, for the record, it was a damn good kiss." she said, before winking, and opening the door to get out of the truck. "Now come on and help me get this stuff inside, will ya?"

"Yeah, of course." Kenzi answered, a goofy grin plastered on her face after the compliment on her kissing skills.

The women walked into the clubhouse, arms full of bags from the various clothing stores they had visited. Bo was sitting at the counter looking over a case file that she had been working on. She looked up, and smiled as Tamsin and Kenzi entered the house.

"Looks like you had a good day." the succubus said, cheerfully, as she walked over to relieve the girls of some of the bags. Her mood seemed to have risen dramatically since she left the car lot earlier in the day.

After the girls put Tamsin's bags down, the Valkyrie excused herself to the bathroom for a moment, leaving the two best friends together in the living room. Kenzi took the opportunity to hug Bo, tightly around the waist.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Bo-Bo. I didn't mean to upset you if I did." Kenzi told the succubus, who had wrapped her arms around her best friend as well.

"I'm sorry too, Kenz. I dunno what came over me." the older woman replied. "I know you aren't even into women. And THAT woman has an affect on me that I can't describe. There's something about her..."

"Yeah, well, Succu-lips, how about we order some food and forget about it? Capiche? I am starving!" Kenzi said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, alright. What do you say we order some pizza and watch cheesy scary movies all night?" she suggested, before planting a big kiss to the girl's temple.

"That, sounds amazing, actually." Kenzi replied, pulling out her phone, to order the pizza just as Tamsin descended the stairs. "Yo, Valkyrie, what do you like on your pizza?"

"Uh, anything except olives, peppers, onions, or anchovies." the blonde answered with a grin.

"Pepperoni with extra cheese it is." Kenzi said, dialing the number that she had memorized, and walking across the room to hear over the phone.

"Hey, succulette, I got ya something today." Tamsin said, as she rummaged through her bags, finding the box that had Bo's kimono in it, and handing it to her.

"Aww, gifts? This early in the relationship?" Bo teased, not catching the icy glare Kenzi gave her for a split second from across the room. She opened the box, and her smile grew bigger as she pulled the silky fabric out. "Tamsin...it's beautiful, thank you."

"Kenzi picked it out, actually. It's just something to say thanks for letting me crash here. Which reminds me..." She trailed off as she dug through the bags once again, finding the box containing Kenzi's boots. "Here ya go Half-Pint."

"Thanks Tam!" Kenzi said excitedly, taking the box and smiling brightly at the Valkyrie. She then sat on the couch and proceeded to put her new boots on, and showed them off to Bo. "Mama has a new pair of boots to break in!"

"I can see that. Very nice, Kenz." Bo commented, sitting down on the couch next to the girl, and looking closer at her boots. "Although I wouldn't recommend you wearing those out on cases."

"Whatevs, you know I can handle anything in boots. I'm a pro." Kenzi joked. "Speaking of cases, what were you working on when we came in?"

"Yeah, succubus, I could use a little violence in my life." Tamsin chimed in, smiling. "I've been missing out on all of the action."

"I beg to differ," the succubus scoffed. "Miss I-Have-Wings-And-Didn't-Bother-To-Tell-Anybody. Massimo sure found out the hard way what a freshly reborn Valkyrie was capable of."

"Yeah, Tam! And why haven't I seen these wings anyway?" Kenzi added, sitting up, putting her hand on her chin, waiting for an answer.

"First of all, that was an accident. I couldn't control my powers. Secondly, they aren't really something I want to show off. It means that I am on my last life. No more rebirths for me. After this, I go to Valhalla, never to return to earth." Tamsin told the women, who were listening intently.

"So, if you die...again...you won't come back?" Bo asked, concerned.

"Yep, that is correct. But I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Tamsin answered, winking at the other fae, before turning to glance at Kenzi who was frowning, gazing at the Valkyrie. She noticed, and tried to send a reassuring smile to the human. "Anyway, Bo, the case?"

"Right, it seems that someone is kidnapping young women. Four have been reported missing in the last week. All aged between 21 and 27. That is literally the only things they have in common. Their age range, and that they are girls, oh, and human. Different backgrounds." Bo replied.

"Hmm, sounds familiar. Have their families been interviewed?" Tamsin asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Yeah, but I don't think they were much help actually." Bo answered, handing the file to the blonde, who began looking them over as she sat herself between the two brunettes on the couch. Her brow furrowed as she tried to make connections between the victims, leaning back against the cushion.

Both of the other women were looking over either of Tamsin's shoulders, also looking at the file. Bo rested her chin on the Valkyrie's shoulder, as Kenzi leaned up against her other side, hooking her arm through the blonde's. Tamsin tensed up, not comfortable being the center of attention this way. She felt Bo's hand brushing over her bicep, and sneaked a glance at the succubus, whose attention seemed to be on the paperwork. But when she shot the same glance to the human, she couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw the girl's icy blue eyes flicker from her own back to the case file.

There was a knock on the door a little while later, interrupting their brainstorming session. The blonde quickly used the distraction to get out of her awkward situation, and got up to answer the door, paying for the pizza and walking it over to the kitchen.

"Tamsin, you didn't have to pay for that, I was going to take care of it." Bo told her.

"No worries, I will probably eat more than you both combined. So, please tell me there is some beer in this place." Tamsin said, as she sat the pizza boxes on the counter.

"Of course there is Tam, did you forget who lives here?" Kenzi asked, chuckling as she bounded over to the kitchen, grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a large bite, before pulling a Dark Belch out for each of them.

Tamsin just smiled, and took her beer from Kenzi, and a slice of pizza for herself, moving back to the living room to mull over the case file some more. The two brunettes seemed to want a break from it, and stayed in the kitchen, which suited the Valkyrie just fine. She was able to focus more on the file when she didn't have the two women looking over her shoulder.

"It seems that all of these women were last seen at the same place. A Dark Fae night club, one that just happens to be formerly owned by our friend, Vex. But after Evony came back, he was stripped of all of his assets again. I am honestly not sure who owns the place now." Tamsin mused, "But WHY would humans be there?"

"Maybe they were lured there." Bo suggested, walking up behind the couch, looking over the blonde's shoulder. "It wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened."

"Well, I think we should go check it out." Tamsin suggested, looking over her shoulder at the succubus.

"I'm in. Guess we will have to do this one without Dyson." Bo noted, smirking. "I'll go get ready. I'd suggest you do the same Valkyrie. Wear something...hot."

Kenzi walked over to the living room area, picking up a couple of Tamsin's bags. "You can hang these in my closet for now," the human offered. "Bo-Bo doesn't have any room in hers, and we don't want them getting messed up."

"Thanks, Kenz." Tamsin replied, grabbing the rest of her bags, following the little human to her room. "I guess I need to find something to wear then."

"I think you should wear this one." Kenzi stated, holding up a simple dark gray tank top that showed off the Valkyrie's curves, along with some ample cleavage. "With the dark blue skinny jeans. And the super hot new leather jacket."

"Yeah, I think I will. Thanks, Short Stack." Tamsin replied, taking the top from Kenzi, and rummaging through her bags until she found the other items. "Do you mind if I change in here?"

"Uh, no, that's fine. I was just going to grab a change of clothes myself and get ready." the human replied.

"And what makes you think you are coming with us?" Tamsin asked.

"Well the victims were all human women, around my age. I would be a perfect target." Kenzi tried to reason with the blonde.

"Which is exactly why you AREN'T going." the blonde told her, matter-of-factly, turning her back to the human, before peeling her top off. "I won't have your name be added to that list."

Kenzi was searching through her closet, not paying attention to Tamsin's actions, when she turned around to argue her point, seeing the Valkyrie's bare back, turning quickly back into her closet, blushing furiously. "But you and Bo-Bo will be there, and I know that you all won't let anything happen to me."

"Doesn't matter that we will be there. If anything distracts us for a minute, you could be gone." Tamsin told the girl as she slipped her new shirt over her head, and quickly changed her jeans into the ones she would be wearing to the club.

"I am going whether you like it or not, Tamsin. You can't stop me. What if I promise to stay with one of the two of you all night? Never leave your side? I really need a night out and some brewskis!" Kenzi pleaded.

"Fine." Tamsin sighed, "I guess. But I do not want you leaving my side, understand?"

"What about Bo?" Kenzi asked.

"Well, she tends to let her hunger get her distracted, so I would really prefer if you stuck by me." the Valkyrie told her as she sat on Kenzi's bed, lacing up the boots she decided to wear.

"Fine, I will not leave your side." Kenzi said, rolling her eyes, though she actually was glad that the Valkyrie was worried about her.

Tamsin shrugged on her leather jacket, smirked at Kenzi, and walked into the living room. "Better hurry up Half Pint."

The blonde walked into the living room, and sat back on the couch, waiting for the other two women to get ready. Bo was the first to emerge from her room, walking downstairs quietly, and sneaking up behind Tamsin, leaning down just next to her ear, whispering, "Do I look okay?"

"Geez, Bo give a girl some warning, instead of sneaking up like that." Tamsin joked, turning, her face only inches away from the brunette's, who, being bent over, was giving Tamsin a good look at her ample cleavage.

Bo chuckled, before replying, standing back up. "So sorry, Tam." She turned, giving the Valkyrie a good view of her outfit, a black and red corset with her typical leather pants and a black leather coat.

"You look...damn good, succulette." Tamsin told her, looking over her outfit, standing up herself for the succubus to give her own outfit a look. "Will this work?"

"You look incredible, Tamsin." she answered, walking up to the Valkyrie, looking her up and down. "Perfect. You ready to go?"

"Just waiting on Kenzi." Tamsin answered, stepping back from the lustful gaze of the succubus.

"Kenzi?" Bo asked, "She is NOT going! She will be a target!" Bo snapped out of her gaze and glared at the Valkyrie.

"That's what I told her, but she insisted. She figured that if she was there, and someone tried to nab her, we could see who was behind all of this. I told her she wasn't allowed out of our sight." Tamsin assured her.

"That's right." Kenzi added, walking into the room, wearing a black lace shirt with a hot pink tank top underneath it, and tight black jeans, with the new shoes that Tamsin had bought her earlier in the day. "I am gonna be stuck to you like glue."

Tamsin turned to look at the human, smiling at her. "You look great, Short Stack. You ready to go be bait?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." the human told her, walking toward the door. "Now, let's get going, shall we?"

The girls arrived to the Dark Fae bar, Bo using her charms to get Kenzi past the bouncer, and began to look around. They ordered some drinks, and Tamsin kept a close eye on her little human friend. The trio sat in a little booth in the corner of the bar, before Bo decided to start asking around for any clues she could find about the disappearances.

Kenzi kept her word, staying close to the Valkyrie as the night progressed. A little while later, she got a text from Bo, saying that she found out who the new owner of the bar is, an old friend, Ryan Lambert.

"Ugh, the Loki? How does she know him?" Tamsin asked with disgust.

"She actually kinda, sorta dated him for a while." Kenzi replied, "She almost MARRIED him. But I saved her."

"That sounds like a fun story. For another day." Tamsin smirked, taking a drink from her glass. She hadn't been drinking much wanting to stay sober, to keep an eye on things. She noticed a few new faces, and recognized a few old ones. As she was continuing to scope things out, she and Kenzi were approached by a local Dark Fae nymph who Tamsin had know for several decades.

"Well, well, if it isn't Freya's favorite Valkyrie, Tamsin." the woman stated, smiling, then turning to look at Kenzi, frowning a little. "What is the human doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Kyra." Tamsin smirked. "The human, has a name. It's Kenzi, and she is with me."

"Well, looks like your standards have lowered significantly since the last time we...were in contact." the nymph said, coldly.

"Hey! I am sitting RIGHT HERE." Kenzi said, defensively.

"Hey, back off Kyra. Kenzi is infinitely better than you could ever be. And much cuter." Tamsin told the Fae, moving over to put her arm around the human, smiling softly at her, and whispering in her ear, "Don't let her get to you, Kenz, she is just upset that I rejected her advances the last time we crossed paths."

Kyra frowned as she remembered their last encounter, causing Kenzi to smirk a little.

"So, Kyra, have you heard anything about human women going missing from here?" Tamsin asked her.

"Actually, I have. Rumor has it there is an Agas in town. So you might want to keep a close eye on your little...friend there." the Nymph nodded in Kenzi's direction.

"Shit, seriously? An Agas? I thought they went extinct centuries ago." Tamsin told her, her eyes widening a little, subconsciously squeezing Kenzi tighter.

"What's an Agas?" Kenzi asked, gently tugging on Tamsin's jacket to get her attention. "Should we hunt it down? We need to find Bo."

"I will explain later, okay? But we need to go. Kyra, thanks. As always, it's been a pleasure." the Valkyrie said, sarcastically, before getting up, pulling Kenzi with her, looking to the girl. "Text Bo, tell her to meet us out at her car ASAP."

Kenzi did as instructed, and followed Tamsin closely as they made their way out of the bar. Tamsin noticed a beautiful woman standing at the bar that she had never seen before. She looked very exotic, caramel colored skin, dark brown eyes, and long black hair framing her flawless face.

Tamsin and Kenzi stood next to Bo's car waiting for the succubus, as Kenzi attempted calling her, with no answer. "Tam, maybe we should go in and find her. She isn't answering my text or the calls."

"Maybe she's making up with her ex." Tamsin smirked.

"Oh, she better not be! I'll kick her succubus ass!" Kenzi exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "He was not exactly good for her. While they were together, Bo was not exactly herself."

"Alright, we will go get her, stay close to me." Tamsin told her, taking Kenzi's hand, pulling the girl behind her.

Before they make it back inside, a large beefy man intercepts them, blocking their way. "I don't think you want to go back in there, Blondie. You...or the human."

"Who the hell are you?" Tamsin asked, pushing Kenzi behind herself, shielding her.

"I am just the messenger. I will be taking the girl. Now." The man told her.

"I don't think so." Tamsin said, lunging at the man, punching him squarely in the jaw. The Fae barely flinched as her fist made contact. Her eyes widened in a mixture of fear and surprise.

The man just grinned and knocked her to the ground with ease. Even at her full strength Tamsin struggled to get up, looking around frantically, wiping the blood from her face. "Kenzi?"

"Tamsin, help me!" Kenzi called to her, struggling with the henchmen that had grabbed her from behind as Tamsin was knocked to the ground. He was attempting to get her into a black SUV.

Tamsin jumped up quickly, hearing Kenzi's cry for help, shaking off the pain from the punch, and leapt onto the henchman that had Kenzi in his grasp, throwing punches before her face began to darken, her Valkyrie face showing . "Let her go, asshole, you don't want to hurt her."

The goon let go of Kenzi, confusion washing over his features, as the muscle bound man came up behind Tamsin and punched her in the temple, knocking her unconscious.

"TAMSIN! Get up!" Kenzi yelled, running over to the blonde, shaking her, trying to make her come to, just as the big man wrapped one arm around her waist, tossing her over his shoulder. The brunette tried her best to escape the man, kicking and punching, screaming for help, as she was thrown into the back of the SUV as the Valkyrie lay unconscious on the pavement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: First of all, Thanks everyone for the continued feedback, it is much appreciated. I hope the last chapter didn't drag on too much. Plus, I know the fight scene was a bit lacking, I promise to work on that in the future. Never really written a lot of them before. Anyway, I hope that you all are continuing to enjoy. Now let's see how our Valkyrie and Succubus go about finding our favorite little Goth!**

Bo exited the club, about ten minutes after the attack on Tamsin and Kenzi. She looked around, immediately sensing something was wrong, and saw the Valkyrie unconscious on the ground.

"Shit! Tamsin!" Bo ran over to the blonde, turning her over on her back, trying to rouse her. "Come, on Tamsin, WAKE UP!" She noticed the blood on the Valkyrie's face, wiping it away, reaching down and breathing a stream of chi into her. She was relieved to see that it was actually working this time, and Tamsin's body wasn't rejecting it.

Tamsin coughed and her eyes fluttered open, seeing the succubus, her eyes widened and she sat up quickly, looking around wildly. "Kenzi?! Shit, Bo, we have to go! They took her!"

"What? Who took her, Tamsin?" Bo asked her, panic in her voice, as she helped Tamsin off of the ground.

"Some big thugs were out here, I think one was a golem, the one that knocked me out. He almost had to be to have withstood that punch I threw him with barely a flinch." she answered, looking around for any traces of where Kenzi could be, grabbing what appeared to be a business card out of a puddle near where the SUV was parked.

"A golem?" Bo asked as she helped Tamsin look for clues.

"Yeah, big, stupid meaty assholes that can pretty much withstand anything short of running them over with a tank." Tamsin replied, "They are usually nothing but hired thugs. Which is what I am guessing this one was. A golem is about the only thing that could take down a newly reborn Valkyrie on it's own."

"Oh, I see. Which reminds me, is that why I was able to heal you this time? Because you aren't expiring or whatever?" Bo asked, curiously.

"Yeah, that's exactly why. Thanks, by the way, but we need to go, NOW!" Tamsin told the succubus, rushing over to her car.

"Right, what does that card say?" Bo asked referring to the business card she saw Tamsin pick up.

"Well, considering it was in a puddle, some of the ink ran, but it looks like some kind of media production company or something. Starlight Enterprises maybe?" Tamsin answered. "Ring a bell?"

"Yeah, actually. I think it is nearby. Let's go." Bo told her, starting the ignition of the car, and taking off.

"Bo, I need to tell you what we might be dealing with. While you were having fun with your ex..." Tamsin started, only to be cut off by Bo.

"We weren't doing anything, just talking. I was trying to get information about the missing women." she defensively replied.

"Whatever, doesn't matter what you were doing. While you were gone, an old friend of mine, Kyra, told me that rumor has it there is an Agas in town. I haven't seen one in a very long time." Tamsin told the brunette.

"What is a Agas?" Bo asked, repeating Kenzi's question from before.

"Agas demons tempt people with lust and hallucinations. They show them what they lust for the most, making it seem real to them, and feed off of the lust from the hallucinations. Her feeding causes the victim to lose their eyesight, and then if she is feeling generous, she kills them. Otherwise she releases them, somewhere far from home, knowing they won't find their way, letting them die in the wilderness." Tamsin explained, worried that Kenzi would be the next victim.

As Tamsin finished explaining to Bo about the demon, they pulled up to Starlight Enterprises, only to discover that the building was boarded off and from the looks of things, abandoned. Apparently they had been out of business for years, from the look of things.

Bo parked the car and the women got out. Tamsin grabbed her gun that she had stowed in the glove compartment, and then took Bo by the shoulder, and stopped her, turning her around to face her. "Do NOT look the Agas in the eye, okay? She usually feeds on humans, but she has been known to feed off of fae who get in her way. We get in, get Kenzi, and the other victims, IF they are still alive. Then YOU get her and them out of there, and I will take care of the Agas. Okay?"

"Tamsin, are you sure you can handle it on your own?" Bo asked, concern lacing her voice. "The henchmen alone took you out before."

"Bo, it's Kenzi. I can handle myself, just get her out of there. Okay?" Tamsin assured her.

"Alright, if you say so." Bo gave in, knowing it was pointless to argue with the stubborn woman.

"Stay behind me, succubus, until we get in there and assess the situation." Tamsin told her, leading the way to the old building. Bo just nodded and followed behind the Valkyrie, her dagger drawn.

As they reached the entrance, they noticed that the golem from before was standing guard a few paces within the door. The women ducked out of sight and looked around for another way in. Bo eventually found a boarded up window that they were able to pry the wood off of to slip inside.

The area was large and open, large boxes probably storing equipment from the old production company scattered here and there. The women found a box to hide behind near the window they snuck into. They could see cages lining one of the walls, shackles and chains coming from another. There were two young women's bodies laying in a corner off to the side, face down, one on top of the other.

"I guess she was feeling generous and killed those two quickly." Tamsin whispered to Bo, who looked very worried. "Look over there." the Valkyrie pointed down to one of the cages on the end, where the succubus saw her best friend. She was in a daze from the looks of it, and the beautiful exotic woman from the bar was standing in front of her.

"Hey, I remember seeing her at the club." Bo whispered to Tamsin, who nodded her head in agreement.

"That's our Agas, and from the looks of it, she's feeding on Kenzi right now." Tamsin replied, angrily. "Remember, do not look her in the eye, and get Kenzi out of here no matter what." Tamsin handed Bo her gun, "You might need this to shoot the lock off of the cage door."

Bo nodded her head in silent thanks to Tamsin. The Valkyrie came out from behind the box, drawing the attention in the room to herself. "Well, well, well...to what do we owe the great displeasure of having a very rare Agas demon in our city?"

The Agas turned away from Kenzi, effectively pulling her from her hallucination, causing her to drop to the ground, laying at the bottom of the cage she was in, fainted. "And who might you be to interrupt my feeding?" The lovely woman asked, her voice smooth and melodic.

"Well, bitch, I am the one that is going to put and end to this." Tamsin replied, gesturing at the bodies in the corner.

"Good luck with that. Let me know how that works out for you." the woman laughed, before calling over her henchmen. She turned back to Kenzi, who was barely starting to come to, when Bo appeared in between her and the cage, her eyes glowing a fierce blue, punching the Agas demon in the face, careful not to make eye contact with her as Tamsin warned.

"Bitch, that's my best friend in that cage, and NOBODY messes with my friends!" Bo told the woman as she fell to the ground. The Agas quickly recovered, and stood back up, wiping the blood from her lip. "Well, if it isn't the infamous Succubus everyone always goes on about."

"That's me, in the flesh." Bo responded, pulling her dagger out and brandishing it at the demon, who dodged easily, sidestepping and elbowing Bo in the back in the process, knocking her to the ground. The succubus quickly jumped back up, twirling around and slashing at the Agas, who wasn't quite fast enough this time. Bo's dagger pierced her shoulder, just missing the shoulder blade, eliciting a shrill scream from the woman. The succubus pulled it back out, dragging it down the Agas' back.

Meanwhile, Tamsin was having a fight of her own, having taken down two of the demon's thugs by casting doubt on them and forcing them to plunge their own daggers in their hearts, and was now left to handle the golem.

"Alright, asshat, you may have gotten me in the alley, but you will not be so lucky this time. I know what you are, and I know your weaknesses." she taunted, trying to get the golem's anger to rise, knowing that if his emotions were running high, he would get sloppy and she could move in for the kill. They weren't smart, and it didn't take much to piss them off. She had dealt with a few golems in her time, none of which had been pleasant for her, but she always managed to come out on top. "Come on, big boy, lets see if you can take on a Valkyrie in a fair fight. Or, are you going to get beaten by a woman?"

"I will not lose to a woman!" The monster of a man yelled, charging at Tamsin. He was fast, but she was faster, rolling out of the way with a quick flip to the side, smirking the whole time.

"Oops, looks like you were too slow on that one." the blonde goaded, lunging at the golem, kicking him hard just behind his knee, causing him to lose balance and stumble to the ground on his stomach. Tamsin took the opportunity to stomp down on his neck with her boot, with as much power as she could, knowing that this would not kill the monster, but it did keep him down long enough for her to pull a knife from her boot, grab him by the hair, raising his head and slitting his throat.

Bo was having a little trouble with the Agas, she had been knocked to the ground, and the demon was standing above her, trying to force her to look into her eyes. Just as Tamsin registered what was going on, the exotic woman had succeeded in her task.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Tamsin repeated over and over as she ran over to the demon, who sensed her coming and turned away from Bo for a split second to pull her own gun that she had given the succubus on her and fire a shot into her left arm. Tamsin fell to the ground, holding her arm, and trying to get Bo to snap out of it by yelling her name. The Agas shot at Tamsin again, landing one in the Valkyrie's ribcage, and a third time, which she managed dodge, by hiding behind one of the large boxes nearby.

The demon dropped her hand back to her side, still holding the weapon, and refocused on the tasty succubus in front of her. "I have never fed off of a succubus before, so much lust, so much desire. It is invigorating!" The Agas said, laughing loudly.

Tamsin grabbed the knife that she had used on the golem, and ducked out from behind the box, throwing it at the demon, who was distracted by the succubus, hitting her in the back of the head. The woman fell to her knees, and then to the ground, her body landing on top of Bo's.

Tamsin ran over to the succubus, holding her ribs with her left hand, as her right was trying to put pressure on her upper left arm. She kicked the body off of Bo. She pulled her gun from the hand of the dead fae, and proceeded to shoot the demon in the heart for good measure, before reaching down to check on Bo, who was unconscious, but still alive.

"Tamsin?" a little voice came from beside her, causing the Valkyrie to look up, relieved to find Kenzi conscious, and trying to sit up, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, Kenz, it's me, and Bo. But she's a little...unconscious at the moment." Tamsin answered, a small smile on her face, seeing Kenzi getting herself up. She made her way over to the body of the Agas demon, searching it, and finding the key to the cage. "Are you okay?"

Tamsin unlocked the cage, kneeling down to help Kenzi out, pulling the girl into her arms in the process. Kenzi wrapped her arms tightly around the Valkyrie's neck, and buried her face into the blonde's neck, causing the blonde to fall back into a sitting position. She wrapped her arms around Kenzi and sighed in relief.

"Thank you for saving me." she told the Valkyrie, pulling back a little, trying to adjust her eyes, which were burning from when the Agas was feeding on her. She looked around, everything blurry, but noticing the blood all over Tamsin's arm and torso. "You're bleeding, Tam."

"I'll be alright, I've had worse. Don't you worry about me. I am just pissed that she ruined my new outfit." Tamsin smirked, before scooting them a little, so they were sitting next to Bo. As she was trying to wake the succubus up, Kenzi was still clinging on to her, the girl having very little strength of her own. The Agas had taken a lot from her, weakening the human immensely.

Tamsin reached out to Bo, shaking her, not having noticed that a couple of more thugs had wandered into the building, and were just out of sight. The succubus began to stir, and with the aid of the Valkyrie sat up, rubbing her eyes a bit the way Kenzi did.

"What the hell happened here?" One of them said, noticing the golem on the ground in a pool of blood. The thugs were both fae, one a fire breather, and the other a tracking fae of some sort.

Tamsin turned around, looking over her shoulder just in time to see them rushing the women, the fire breather's eyes glowing red, she couldn't think of anything to do, so her survival instincts took over. The women found themselves in the protection of the Valkyrie's wings, which had come out and wrapped around them, shielding them from the fire.

The demon stopped only when Bo's succubus side took over and she stood, sucking the chi from both of the thugs, healing herself and taking them out in the process. She looked down at the Valkyrie, whose wings were still wrapped around Kenzi protectively, as she was embracing the human. Bo noticed that her wings and back had had been scorched a bit from the fire, but that otherwise the blonde and human hadn't been harmed by the fae.

Bo knelt down and placed her arms on Tamsin's shoulder gently, and bringing her face up to look into her eyes, which had gone back to their natural brown. "It's okay, Tamsin, they are dead now."

Tamsin looked around, flexing her wings as Kenzi looked at her incredulously, admiring the Valkyrie. The wings retracted back into her back, her shirt and jacket torn by them, exposing her flesh, which had been burned, and had two bleeding wounds where her wings had protruded.

"Let's get out of here." The Valkyrie stated, looking back and forth between the women.

"Right, I'll go get the car, bring it as close to the door as I can. Don't move Tamsin, you are hurt, badly. We need to get you to Lauren." Bo told her, before running outside of the production company.

Kenzi's eyes were slowly getting back to normal, and she could see all of the wounds covering the blonde. It hurt her to see Tamsin in the shape that she was in. She reached over, wrapping her arms around the Valkyrie's neck again, resting her head on her non-wounded shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Tam."

"Don't be sorry, Half-Pint, you didn't do this." Tamsin told the girl, bringing her hand up to the brunettes head, holding her gently.

"You got hurt because you were trying to save me." Kenzi told her, a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Hey, don't do this to yourself. Alright? I should have never let you get taken. This is just as much my fault as it is yours. I was reckless at the club, sloppy. And it almost cost your life, and for that, I am sorry. I let you down." Tamsin apologized, a pained look flashing across her face.

Kenzi lifted her head off of Tamsin's shoulder, and looked her in the eye. "You didn't let me down, Tam. I am alive. Thanks to you." She told the Valkyrie, and kissed her softly on the lips.

Bo walked back into the building just in time to see her best friend kiss the Valkyrie. _"I knew it!"_ she thought to herself, as she approached them, clearing her throat, causing Kenzi to pull back quickly, with both women blushing. "If you two are finished here, we should go." Bo said with a dry tone, before turning and walking in the direction from which she came.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I am so glad that chapter 5 went over so well. It was a really fun one to write! You guys rock! Now let's see how things work out when we bring the lovely Doctor Lewis into the mix. Will she be able to help Tamsin? Or is Tam going to have to suffer for a while? How are the ladies going to deal with the jealous succubus? Read on and find out. :)**

"There we go." Dr. Lauren Lewis said as she pulled the bullet from Tamsin's arm, causing a wince and low growl from the Valkyrie. Tamsin was sitting on an exam table, no shirt, only in her bra as the doctor was working on her. "Now, Kenzi, will you clean her shoulder up while I get the bullet out of her abdomen?"

"Uh, yeah, sure Doc. Just call me Nurse Kenz." the girl quipped, waiting as Lauren guided Tamsin to the position she needed her to be in to remove the other bullet. She took the antiseptics and bandages, and began to cleanse the wound on Tamsin's arm, sneaking glances at the Valkyrie's body.

"Cutest nurse ever." Tamsin said, grinning at Kenzi, trying to ignore the pain she was in. Lauren noticed that Kenzi blushed a little at the Valkyrie's statement, that, she assumed the blonde said to lighten the atmosphere, not catching the sparkle in Tamsin's eye as she doted on Kenzi.

"Hush up, Blondie, before I give you another injury." Kenzi replied, leaning down to whisper in Tamsin's ear, giggling as she did.

"So, you said it was an Agas demon that was responsible for the kidnappings?" Lauren asked, changing the subject, as her insatiable curiosity got the better of her. "I thought they were extinct it had been so long that they had been recorded as having been seen."

"I thought so too, Doc," Tamsin answered, hissing as Lauren started working on her abdomen. "But apparently there was one left."

"Kenzi, since you were under the demon's hallucinations, what did she make you see?" Lauren asked, trying to figure out a little bit more about what happened.

"I, uh, I don't remember." Kenzi lied, remembering every detail vividly, looking uncomfortable.

"Doc, don't make Kenz spill the horny details." Tamsin intervened, defending the girl. "That's her business. The Agas makes their victims see their biggest sexual desires. I am sure Kenzi doesn't want you to know that." She looked up to the brunette, who mouthed the words _"Thank you"_ to her, then back to the doctor.

"Good point." Lauren agreed, pulling the second bullet out of Tamsin's body. "I am sorry Kenzi, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine. But that is one thing that is definitely not for the public's knowledge." Kenzi chuckled, remembering her fantasy a bit.

"Where did Bo go?" Lauren asked Kenzi as she started cleaning the dried blood from around Tamsin's wound.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I think she said something about calling the Trickster, to fill him in on the shit-uation." she responded as she finished bandaging up Tamsin's arm. She then waited as the doctor patched up Tamsin's side, and helped her lift the Valkyrie back to a sitting position, so she didn't put too much strain on her wounds. "What about her back?"

"Well, there isn't much I can do, except put some ointment over the burns. Tamsin, do your...wings...cause wounds like this every time they come out?" Lauren asked the Valkyrie.

"Well this is only the second time that they have ever come out, to be honest, Doc. And yes, they did it the first time as well." Tamsin answered sighing. "From what I understand, that will eventually stop happening. It will be more like a morphing type of thing the more they are used, kind of like when Dyson shifts."

"Interesting. Maybe you could-" Lauren started.

"Stop right there Doc, you are NOT going to use me as a guinea pig." Tamsin interrupted.

"So, is she all patched up? Can we go?" Bo asked, as she walked back into the room, looking only at Lauren.

"Just as soon as I find her a shirt, I am sure she doesn't want to go out looking like that." Lauren answered, and started looking around until she found the supply of scrub tops that they had in stock, helping Tamsin get it on, her wounds preventing much movement. "By the way, try to stay off of your back until the burns go away. Try to sleep on your left side if possible, to keep off of your arm and abdomen."

"Sure thing, Doc." Tamsin replied, sliding off of the exam table. "I heal fast, so by tomorrow my back will be good as gold. Bullets usually take a couple of days. Thanks for the patch up job."

"You are welcome. Alright, you can go. Stay away from fights if you can." the doctor warned. "Bo, may I have a word alone, before you leave?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." the succubus replied, moving further into the room as Tamsin and Kenzi made their way out of the compound, heading out to the car.

As Tamsin and Kenzi walked to Bo's car, Kenzi thanked Tamsin again for intervening with Lauren's questioning.

"No problem, Short Stack. I didn't figure you wanted anyone else knowing about your dark little fantasies." Tamsin chuckled, playfully nudging Kenzi in the ribs, not noticing that the girl flinched and winced a little.

"You got that right, sista! Although, I gotta admit...I was a little surprised at what the demon showed me." Kenzi admitted, trying to ignore the pain in her side.

"Well, I am not going to ask." Tamsin told her with a grin, winking. "Though it must have been pretty good for you to be blushing like that."

Kenzi rolled her eyes at the blonde, who was not wrong, if she was honest. The Agas demon had shown her deepest desires, which were apparently ones that the little brunette was not consciously aware of, until now. She thought back to her hallucination, and a small smile formed on her lips, not unnoticed by the Valkyrie, who smirked a little.

"Tam, thank you, again, for saving my life." the brunette told her, as they reached the car, both climbing in to the backseat.

"I am going to need you to stop thanking me, Small Fry." the Valkyrie sighed. "As long as I am around, I will do everything I can to make sure that you are safe. I told you before, I care about you. And I am not going to let anything happen to you if I can help it."

"Well, I will thank you every time. So just get used to it, Valkyrie." Kenzi told her, smiling. "And I hope that you will be around for a long time."

Tamsin smiled, her heart feeling that strange tug once again. She hoped that she would be around for a long time as well. She realized that she had never thought that way before. She had never had a reason to stay anywhere. She reached over and put her arm around the Goth girl beside her. "Well, Short Stack, as long as you want me here, I will be here. I promise."

"Well in that case, I doubt you'll ever be going anywhere." Kenzi smiled, leaning into the blonde, careful not to aggravate her injuries. Tamsin just looked down at the human and smiled affectionately.

Back inside the Dark Fae compound, Lauren was cleaning up her exam room and sterilizing her equipment that she used on Tamsin as Bo stood to the side and watched.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Lauren?" Bo asked the doctor curiously.

"A couple of things actually." the doctor stated as she took off her gloves and washed her hands. "First of all, are you alright? Tamsin mentioned that the Agas demon fed off of you too."

"Yeah, I chi-sucked a couple of henchmen to heal, I'm fine." she replied, nonchalantly. "What else?"

"I noticed something, between Tamsin and Kenzi. They seem to have gotten...close." Lauren told the brunette.

"Closer than you think." Bo sighed, "Kenzi has been attached to her hip since she got back."

"Are you okay with that? You seem a little uncomfortable with them." Lauren asked, concerned for the woman that she still desperately loved.

"Well, I don't know. I know that Tamsin won't hurt her, she proved tonight that she will do just about anything to protect her."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But I think there is more to it than that. I caught Kenzi kissing her after the fight." Bo admitted, a small amount of jealousy evident in her voice.

"Hmm, that is odd. I thought Kenzi didn't like women." Lauren mused.

"Well apparently she likes this one." Bo replied, sighing again.

"Are you...jealous of them? Are you afraid that Tamsin is going to steal your best friend away from you or something?" the doctor asked as she put her instruments away.

"No, it's not that. I think..." Bo started, before being cut off by the clever doctor.

"You are attracted to Tamsin."

"What? Lauren, I am still in love with you!" Bo argued.

"You are?" Lauren started, before quickly changing the subject. "I mean...you are a succubus, Bo. And she is a very attractive woman. So it's logical that you would be attracted to her. And if she seems to be more interested in Kenzi, it would be a cause for you to be jealous."

"I guess you are right. I should be happy for Kenzi, right? I mean if she truly cares about Tamsin, I shouldn't act this way." Bo admitted, more to herself than Lauren, then added, "And I meant what I said, Lauren. I still love you."

"I love you too, Bo." Lauren told the succubus, before turning away from her.

Bo walked over to Lauren, and spun her around to face her, so she could look her in the eye. "Will you come to the clubhouse later, so we can talk?"

"Bo, I don't think-"

"I promise, just to talk. Please Lauren? I have so much I want to tell you." Bo pleaded.

"Alright, I'll come home with you. Just let me get my things together." Lauren told her. "I'll meet you at your car?"

"Perfect." Bo said happily, walking out to her car.

Neither Tamsin or Kenzi noticed Bo approaching the car until she opened the door. It was late and Kenzi had actually started drifting off to sleep. The succubus chuckled, then asked, "Comfortable?"

"Huh? What?" she asked sitting up sharply in a sleepy daze, grabbing her own side quickly, and accidentally pressing against Tamsin's injured side with her arm, causing the Valkyrie to let out a hiss of discomfort. She noticed and turned to Tamsin, pulling away a bit. "Shit, Tam, I am so sorry! Are you alright? I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"I am fine, Kenzi. Don't worry about it." Tamsin replied, holding her hand lightly to her side, before looking up at Bo. "So, we heading home, succulette? Cause I am wiped."

"Yeah, just waiting for Lauren. She is coming home with us so we can talk." Bo replied, smiling.

"Oh, damn, Bo-Bo and Dr. HotPants back together? Be still my heart." Kenzi said dramatically, giggling.

"Well, we aren't back together, but we are going to talk about things. We will see." Bo answered, her smile getting wider.

As Lauren approached the car, Kenzi settled back into the seat, trying to get comfortable, missing the Valkyrie's embrace. Tamsin noticed how Kenzi was acting and pulled her close again, noticing the girl flinch a little bit again, asking her softly. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Are you okay?" Kenzi asked, trying to move the conversation from herself. She had gotten hit pretty hard in the side when the henchmen were tossing her around, and banged her side up hard against the cage. She was sure it was bruised, but she was more worried about the blonde's much more threatening wounds.

"You were holding your side. Are you hurt?" The Valkyrie asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Just a few bumps and bruises, but I will be alright." Kenzi told her, playing off how much her side really hurt. Tamsin looked at her, suspiciously, squinting her eyes, but dropped the subject as Lauren got into the car.

Lauren glanced in the backseat and noticed that the two were sitting very close, but opted not to say anything about it. Bo started the engine and drove them all home.

As the women entered the clubhouse, they all went different directions, Tamsin deciding to follow Kenzi to her room to see if she was really okay without Bo or the doctor there to say anything.

"Tam, what are you doing?" Kenzi asked as Tamsin shut the door behind her, knowing that Bo and Lauren had already went up to her bedroom.

"Let me see your side, Kenzi." Tamsin told her, with a tone of voice that told the girl she wouldn't be taking no for an answer.

Kenzi sighed, an obediently lifted her shirt, showing a big bruise covering most of her right side. Tamsin's eyes got wide, and she sat on the edge of Kenzi's bed, pulling the girl so that she was standing in front of her. Kenzi looked down, realizing how big the bruise was, and quickly pulled her shirt back down to cover it.

"Kenzi, why didn't you say anything? You make have a cracked rib!" Tamsin scolded her.

"Because, you are hurt way worse than me. It's no big deal really. It only hurts when I touch it." Kenzi assured the woman.

Tamsin scoffed a little, and pulled Kenzi's shirt back up, brushing her fingers along the bruise. "Does this hurt?"

"Not too bad." Kenzi answered, trying not to let on that the Valkyrie's touch was setting her on fire...in a good way.

Tamsin pressed a little harder, causing a small gasp to escape the girl's lips. "That hurt though. But I don't think it's cracked, just bruised badly."

"Like I said, no biggie." Kenzi told her, walking over to her closet to get Tamsin the pajamas she'd bought herself, and to get a pair out of her own.

"It is a biggie." Tamsin sighed, standing up and taking the clothes from the girl. She then looked to the ground a little, blushing, and asked. "Umm, do you think you can help me change my shirt? I can't really do much with this arm."

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." Kenzi told her, quickly hiding in the closet to change herself first, causing the blonde to chuckle a little.

"Kenzi, you can change in front of me, you know. Don't be so modest." Tamsin said to the Goth as she emerged from the closet in her pj's. Kenzi just blushed a little and walked over, helping Tamsin out of the scrub top that Lauren had given her, and into a comfortable white t-shirt. The Valkyrie changed out of her dirty jeans into a pair of soft cotton sweatpants, and started to walk toward the living room so she could get some much needed sleep.

"Tam..." Kenzi started, causing the blonde to turn back and look at her curiously. "You can sleep in here if you want. It's much more comfortable than the couch."

"I am not going to take your bed Kenzi." she replied, missing the underlying question from the girl.

"I meant, with me. Stay with me again?" Kenzi asked, her eyes pleading, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep if she were by herself after all she went through tonight.

"Sure." Tamsin replied, walking back to Kenzi, "Are you alright?"

Kenzi just led Tamsin over to the bed and crawled in, laying on her left side, making room for Tamsin to lay beside her. The Valkyrie slid into the covers next to her, on her right side, so that she was facing Kenzi.

"I was really scared tonight, Tam. But I knew that you and Bo would save me." she admitted, looking vulnerable. "But I don't think I could sleep if you weren't here. Not now."

Tamsin pulled Kenzi into her arms, tucking the girls head under her chin, trying to comfort her as best as she could, resting her hand on the brunettes hip, so that she didn't hurt her bruised side. "I am here. I will always be here for you, Kenz."

Kenzi snuggled in closer to the blonde, feeling safe and warm, looking up at her again, and kissing her lips softly. "Thank you, Tamsin. For everything."

Tamsin nodded, and closed her eyes as the brunette settled into her embrace. The two said nothing else before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am glad that everyone seems to enjoy Lauren being thrown into the mix. Eventually the whole gang will be involved, or at least most of them. I don't want it to get too confusing or overwhelming. The main focus of our story is of course Tamsin and Kenzi's building relationship. So, once again, thank you for all of the kind reviews. As long as you all keep reading I will keep writing. Also, sorry this one took a little longer to get posted, I was having internet issues, and hopefully I'll get another Chapter up today to make up for it.**

When Kenzi woke the next morning, she found that Tamsin had rolled onto her back sometime during the night. Kenzi had rolled over so that she was sleeping with her face in the crook of the Valkyrie's neck, her hand resting on the blonde's stomach gently. She looked up to see Tamsin awake, the blonde turning her gaze from the ceiling down to meet Kenzi's sleepy blue eyes.

"Morning." The brunette groaned, wanting to go back to sleep, her bruised side aching intensely.

"Morning. Did I wake you?" Tamsin asked, chuckling a little at the brunette.

"No, I woke up on my own." Kenzi answered, then propping herself up on her elbow, off of the blonde, realizing the position Tamsin was in. "You shouldn't be laying on your back….the burns."

"They are gone. Like I told the doc yesterday, I heal fast." She told the girl, lifting her shirt and removing the bandage to show the almost completely healed bullet wound on her abdomen. "The burns were nothing."

"Wow, wish I could do that." Kenzi told her, before settling back down in her original position, not wanting to leave the warmth of her bed, or Tamsin.

"How's your side?" Tamsin asked her, remembering that the Goth was also injured during the previous day's events.

"Sore. Really sore, actually." Kenzi admitted, knowing that Tamsin would be able to tell if she were lying.

"Can I see?" the Valkyrie asked softly, concerned.

"I don't wanna move." The brunette whined a little, but with a small smile on her face.

Tamsin chuckled and nodded, before telling her, "Alright, fine, a few more minutes.

"Kenzi smiled and nodded a little, before closing her eyes and drifting back into a light sleep.

Tamsin looked down at the girl, who was lost in her dreams, and began to think. "How does she make me feel so…comfortable? How did I get so attached to her? Why do I feel like I would do anything to protect her? Why am I scared to lose her, more than anything else in this world? Why is it that when I am with her, I feel like I am so much more than I have ever been before?" The Valkyrie thought to herself as Kenzi slept peacefully curled up to her. She pulled the girl closer to her, unconsciously, lost in her thoughts.

* * *

It was almost noon when Bo descended the stairs from her room, stretching and smiling. She looked over to see her best friend sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the television.

"Hey Kenzi." She greeted as she walked up behind the couch, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck gently from behind.

"Hey Bo-Bo, looks like someone got some succu-lovin' last night from Dr. HotPants!" Kenzi chuckled, noting what a good mood her BFF was in, considering the events from last night.

"Not exactly," Bo replied, walking around and sitting next to Kenzi on the couch. "There was no sex, but we did talk about things. We are going to try to start over…take things slow. She left a couple of hours ago, to go to work. She is going to use Dark Fae resources to try to continue her research on how to curb my hunger."

"That's great Bo. I really hope it works out for you this time." Kenzi smiled.

"Thanks. So, where's Tamsin?" Bo asked.

"She left a little while ago; she's going to try to get her job back at the station." Kenzi answered.

"So, uh, Kenz, I want to talk to you about her." Bo said hesitantly.

"What about her?" the human asked suspiciously.

"I want to know what is going on with you two. And don't say 'nothing' because it is obviously something." Bo stated, emphasizing the last word.

"I really don't know." Kenzi sighed, "I am so confused Bo. I have never had feelings for a woman before. It scares me. It's new and I wasn't expecting it."

"So you do have feelings for her?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." The human admitted, for the first time out loud.

"Does she know?"

"Yeah, I think. I mean, I kinda told her. And she probably figured it out when I kissed her…repeatedly."

"Wait, it's happened more than once?" Bo asked, incredulously."Yeah. A few times actually." Kenzi replied, sheepishly, causing Bo's eyes to widen and mouth to drop open in surprise."Kenz! Why didn't you tell me?" Bo asked, smiling.

"Because," Kenzi started, looking down at the floor, "You had told me that you were attracted to Tamsin, and I wasn't really ready to admit that I have feelings for her."

Bo's smile turned to a small frown, and she reached over, putting her arm around Kenzi's shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry I was acting that way, Kenz. I guess I was just jealous. I am not used to having someone blow me off the way she was. So when I saw her acting the way she has been with you, and how you have been clinging to her, it was frustrating. But, I will stop flirting with Tamsin, she is now off limits for me. You go get her."

"But…I don't even know if she feels the same way. I mean, I am just a weak little human. She would never want to be with me." Kenzi said, pulling away from Bo and voicing her insecurities.

"Are you blind, Kenzi?" Bo asked incredulously.

"What? Of course not. The Agas demon didn't feed off of me long enough to make me go blind." Kenzi said, with a confused look taking over her features.

"I didn't mean literally." Be responded, rolling her eyes. "Tamsin definitely cares about you. Think about it. Have you ever known her to 'cuddle' before? No, but I've seen her arm around you a few times, in the club, in the car. She has slept in your bed, with you, both nights since she has been back, without trying anything. She smiles and her eyes light up every time she sees you. She looks at you like you are the only person in the world. Not to mention that she is very protective of you. Need I continue? Even Lauren noticed something between you two."

Kenzi just sat there, processing all of Bo's words. A small smile crept across her features as she realized that Bo was right. Some of the things were more obvious than others, and some the girl was completely oblivious to altogether. "She really looks at me that way? Her eyes light up and she smiles? I mean…of course she does, I am like super hot." She added, trying to joke about it.

"She really does Kenzi. Pay attention next time you are around her. You'll see." Bo told her, standing up off of the couch and heading toward the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Wait…Are you okay with this or whatever?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I told you, go for it, I am backing off. You are both grown women, and if that is what you want I will support you. You are my best friend. I love you. But if something happens and she hurts you, she will be going to Valhalla a LOT sooner than she plans." Kenzi didn't say anything, she just hopped up off of the couch, smiling, and hugged Bo tightly, flinching as the succubus made contact with her injured side while returning the hug.

"What's wrong, Kenz" Bo asked, pulling away quickly, looking the human in the eye with concern.

"Just some bruised ribs. Happened last night, it's no biggie. It's just sore." Kenzi told her, lifting up her shirt to show Bo. "It really looks a lot worse than it is."

"Shit, Kenzi! Why didn't you say anything last night? Lauren could have taken a look at it!" Bo scolded.

"Well, Tam was way worse, and you wanted to go home, and I figured it wasn't that serious. Tam looked at it for me last night. She said she didn't think it was cracked. Just bruised badly." Kenzi told her, before pulling her shirt back down.

"I guess she has seen enough, she would know." Bo sighed, earning a nod in agreement from Kenzi. "Well, I am going to go take a shower…judging by the fact that you are already dressed and look awesome as usual, I am going to say you have already had one and been up for a while."

"Yeah, I got up when Tamsin did, and took a shower after she left." Kenzi told her, going to sit back on the couch to watch some more TV. "By the way, I gave her the spare key, so she can get in whenever she needs, if we aren't home."

"Not like she needs it. She is about as skilled at picking locks as you." Bo laughed, remembering how Tamsin had broken into both hers AND Lauren's apartment on the same day, before her rebirth.

"Well, that may be true, but I felt like it would make her feel more welcome, here." Kenzi replied.

"You are going to try to get her to live here aren't you?" Bo smirked.

"What? Moi? Pshhh… I just don't want her to feel like she needs to rush into getting her own place." Kenzi told her; though that wasn't a bad idea, she thought, before shaking the thought from her head and changing the subject. "Now, go take a shower and get dressed, Wondersnatch! Mama's hungry!"

Bo just laughed and went upstairs, leaving Kenzi on the couch flipping through the channels once again.

* * *

Bo and Kenzi decided to hit up the Dal after they got something to eat, in order to let Trick know about the Agas, and to have a couple of drinks. Kenzi, of course, texted Tamsin, to let her know where they'd be in case the blonde went back to the clubhouse and they weren't there.

Dyson was at the bar when they arrived, and his first instinct was to approach the ladies as they sat down. He nodded in their direction as he spoke. "Hello Bo, Kenzi."

"Hey D-Man! What's crackin?" Kenzi replied enthusiastically, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Slow day at the precinct, so I left early." He told her. "However, I saw Tamsin before I left. She was talking to the chief about getting her position back. But before that, she told me about what happened last night. Are you two alright?"

"If we weren't do you think we'd be sitting here?" Bo asked, chuckling a little.

"I guess not." He agreed, allowing a small laugh to escape.

"That's right; Bo-Bo and Tammers kicked some Agas ass last night! And a golem and a fire breathing thing, for that matter." Kenzi said looking at the shifter with pride in her eyes for her best friend and for the Valkyrie.

"Wow, sounds like a fun time. Wish I could have been there." Dyson commented, before adding, "But I know, it was Dark Fae territory."

"Right, but it's over now. Bo needs to talk to Trick about it, so what do ya say I cash in those drinks I won off of ya, and I proceed to kick your wolfy ass some more?" Kenzi challenged.

"Oh, it's on. This time I won't let you win." Dyson told the girl as he put the money on the bar for their drinks, and walked with her over to the pool table, glancing back at Bo as he walked.

"Puh-lease. Like you have a chance against the Kenz!" the human laughed, pointing to herself as she said her own name.

Dyson just smiled at the girl as he set up the table, and handed her a cue. She looked at it, realizing it was not the one she preferred. She switched it out, smiling when she thought about how Tamsin had remembered, even though it may have seemed trivial to anyone else.

"Who is it?" Dyson asked Kenzi, smiling slyly, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Who is who?" Kenzi asked, as she realized Dyson was waiting for her to break. She walked around the table and used the chalk on her cue.

"Who is on your mind? I know that look. You were thinking about somebody." Dyson raised his eyebrow at Kenzi.

"Uh, nobody. I was just daydreaming." She fibbed, taking her shot. She managed to sink one on the break, but missed her second shot, which should have been an easy one.

"Right. Daydreaming. I don't believe you." Dyson told her as he lined up and took his shot. He sank his first two shots, and missed his third.

"I am off my game because my ribs hurt." It sounded like a good excuse to Kenzi as she said it, and it was true.

"I'm playing the winner." The familiar voice spoke from behind Kenzi. She jumped a little, not having noticed Tamsin walk up behind her, turning around to see the smirking Valkyrie.

"Geez, Tam! Give a human a heart attack!" Kenzi told her, dramatically placing her hand on her chest. She smiled and then turned back to the table, lining up her shot, trying to hide her smile, from the blonde's presence.

"Tamsin, how did it go? Do I have my partner back?" Dyson asked her, smiling, as Kenzi took her shot.

""Well, I got my job back. But, unless Hale decides he doesn't want it anymore, I won't be your partner." Tamsin told him, scrunching her nose. She didn't want anyone else as a partner. She had grown to respect, and even trust the Wolf.

"Well, let's just see what happens. Hale and I aren't quite the team we used to be. And, after he hurt Kenzi, I am starting to question the person he is turning into as well." Dyson told her quietly, hoping that Kenzi didn't hear.

"What? Kenzi told me that he decided that they shouldn't be together because he's fae and she is human. He's a siren, he doesn't feed like Bo. There was no excuse to hurt her." Tamsin told him.

"Well, that's what Kenzi is telling everyone, but really, she is just trying to protect him, his reputation, if you will. He didn't do good by Kenzi. He got cocky, didn't treat her right. Then, when she confronted hi about it, he left her."

"Well he didn't deserve her anyway." Tamsin answered, a hint of aggression in her voice.

"Your shot, Wolfman." Kenzi piped in, walking over just in time to see the Valkyrie with a somewhat aggravated look on her face. "What's up Blondie? Why the sour face?"

"Don't worry about it, Pipsqueak." the blonde told her, turning her scowl into a smile. "Want a drink? It's on me."

"You know that I can never turn down free alcohol." Kenzi smirked, flashing the Valkyrie a winning smile.

"I thought you might say that." Tamsin grinned, before turning and walking to the bar. Kenzi watching her just a second too long. The next thing she realized was Dyson's hand on her shoulder.

"You're up." he told her, after following her gaze to the blonde. "What is going through that brain of yours?"

"Hmm, oh, nothing." Kenzi lied before hastily turning back to the game. As she looked at the table, she noticed that the shifter had sank four of his balls. "Damn, dude, are you cheating?"

"Nope, I just have mad skills." he laughed, mocking Kenzi's past words.

"Fine, then watch real mad skills in action." Kenzi said as she proceeded to sink five of her own, before smirking at the wolf.

The three friends were soon joined by Bo at the pool table, who eventually excused herself to meet with Lauren. Dyson got the story about how they were trying to work things out, and his mood shifted, so he decided to leave himself. Soon, only Tamsin and Kenzi were at the pool tables, playing and drinking as they had been a couple of nights before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay on the last chapter guys, had a lot going on. But, hopefully I will get back into my groove and get them rolling out for ya. This is a bit of a long one, but I assure you, it is worth the read if you are waiting to see what happens between our girls. ;)**

The next few weeks passed by quickly. Things were starting to get into a bit of a routine for Tamsin. She had started going back to work at the station, and Dyson talked Hale into letting Tamsin have her position back as his partner. Hale started pulling a different shift, which had worked out better for him anyway.  
Kenzi had pretty much talked Tamsin into staying with her every night, which was perfectly fine for the Valkyrie. She had never felt as rested or generally happy as she had in the past few weeks. She had grown quite attached to the little brunette, but was scared to say anything more to Kenzi. There was something that had occurred to the Valkyrie that may change things between the two.

When he found out that the two were spending so much time together, Dyson decided to talk to his partner, and find out what her intentions were with the human.

"So, Tamsin, what do you say that we have a drink?" the shifter asked her, as they were getting ready to walk out of the station. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure, just let me text Kenzi. I was supposed to be picking her up after work, so that we could restock on food and alcohol at the clubhouse. The girl can eat for a human." Tamsin laughed, taking out her phone and sending a message to the girl. _Dyson wants to talk to me, I'll be about another hour, but I'll be there. –T_

_K, thanx 4 the heads up. See u soon. –xoxo K_

Tamsin smiled as she read the reply, and then put her phone back in her pocket. Dyson noticed the way that the blonde lit up whenever she was talking about Kenzi, and he couldn't help but smile. He was happy to see his partner like this. But he needed to see where this was going. He didn't want to have Kenzi hurt again.

As they walked into the Dal, he signaled for Trick to bring them each a drink. After the barkeep complied, smiling and giving his greetings to the partners, he went back to serving his other customers. Dyson had Tamsin follow him over to a table in the back so they could have some privacy. He was well aware that his partner wouldn't appreciate being confronted in public about such a personal matter.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Tamsin asked as they sat down. "That case we were working on before we left?"

"No, it's not work related."

"Is this about Bo? Cause dude, move on already. You've been moping over the succu-slut for way too long." Tamsin told him, earning herself a bit of a scowl from the shifter.

"No, Tamsin, it's not about Bo. It's about you, and Kenzi." He told her, noticing her posture stiffen when he brought it up.

"What about us?" she asked suspiciously.

"What is going on there? I have noticed that you two have spent a lot of time together since you've been back. And you come in every morning with her scent all over you."

"First of all, gross. Dude, that's creepy. Secondly, we are friends. Who happen to be in each other's presence a lot."

"You are more than that. I can tell. Your face lights up whenever we talk about her. And when she is around it's like there isnobody else in the room, your focus is only on her." Dyson told her, raising his eyebrows. Causing Tamsin to sigh and roll her eyes.

"What do you want me to say? She has done a hell of a lot for me, Dyson."

"Tamsin, it's more than that, isn't it? You care about her."

"Well, yeah, like I said, she has done a lot for me, and I appreciate it. She is the best friend I have ever had. Plus, she is a hell of a good drinking buddy."  
"You know that's not what I meant. You have feelings for her. And it is pretty obvious she feels the same way about you." Dyson pointed out, causing the blonde to hesitate.

"I don't know, Dyson…I am a Valkyrie, we were made for war, not feelings. This is all new territory for me, and I don't know what I am doing. I am scared of this. All I know is that being around Kenzi does make me happy, and that I will do anything in the world to protect her, keep her safe, and make her happy." Tamsin admitted with a hint of fear in her voice.

"That is all I needed to know. I don't want her hurt again, Tamsin. She's like a little sister to me, and has been through a lot. I just wanted to know that you weren't playing with her heart."

"I would never intentionally hurt her, Dyson."

"Maybe you two should talk about this. Tell her how you feel."

"Dyson, what do you know about Valkyries?" Tamsin asked suddenly.

"Well, only what I have read in mythology, and what I have seen from you. Why?" Dyson asked, confused as to why he would bring it up.

"Okay, so you know that Valkyries work for either Odin or Freya, and deliver the souls of great warriors to Valhalla, some of which go on to Asgard to train and prepare for Ragnarok?" Tamsin asked.

"Basically, yeah. But I know that times have changed…you for example became a bounty hunter, and a detective." He answered.  
"Yes, but those were just jobs, by nature, I am still a Valkyrie. Trained for war, desensitized to emotions. We were basically programmed. If a Valkyrie starts to have emotional attachments, it is considered a weakness, or vulnerability. If a Valkyrie falls in love with someone, they are usually a noble warrior, pure of heart and spirit. It is rare for one to find someone worthy of them." Tamsin told her partner. "But when it does, the Valkyrie is no longer a servant to Odin or Freya. They are instead a servant to their mate. They direct all of their training into protecting their loved one. They can become bonded, which naturally starts between the two, and has to be 'approved' by Freya. It is said that the Valkyrie knows when she is bonding to someone, she can feel the shift of her entire being move, to focus on that one individual."

Dyson was listening intently, captivated by the Valkyrie's words. "So, why are you telling me this, Tamsin? And what happens when the Valkyrie bonds with their mate?"

"Well, the mate has to choose to accept the Valkyrie. THEY get a choice, the Valkyrie, however doesn't. They will not be tied to the Valkyrie if they don't want to be. This would result in the Valkyrie wandering alone for eternity, pining for the one that they cannot have. If the mate chooses to be with the Valkyrie, of their own free will, there is a ceremony that only Freya can perform. The ceremony unites their souls. They have an emotional connection that is unlike any other. They can feel when the other is hurting, both physically and emotionally. They physically hurt to be very far away from the other for too long. When the Valkyrie's mate dies, the Valkyrie does as well. The Valkyrie gets the honor of bringing their mate's soul with them on their final journey to Valhalla, or, paradise, and they will literally be together for eternity. And I am telling you this…because I think that is what is happening to me Dyson. I think I am bonding to Kenzi."

* * *

"It's about time, Tam-Tam. I thought I was going to die of old age." Kenzi joked as she hopped into the passenger's seat of the truck.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tamsin smiled as she watched Kenzi fumble with the seatbelt for a moment. "Having problems there, sweetheart?"

"I got it." Kenzi replied triumphantly as it clicked into place. "So, what did D-Man want to talk to you about?"

"How about we talk about that later? I am ready to get this stuff so that we can get home. I have had a long day and I am aching for a hot shower and to relax."

"Alright, but you know we can talk while you drive." Kenzi pointed out.

"Yeah, but it is actually something I need to talk to you about, and I would much rather do it at home. It's serious, and not something that can just be taken lightly." Tamsin told her, looking her in the eye.

"Okay…" Kenzi said, a worried tone to her voice. "Just tell me if everything is okay. If YOU are okay. Please?"

"I am fine, Kenz, nothing for you to worry about. I promise." Tamsin assured the girl, reaching over and taking her hand gently. Her heart had felt a lot lighter since she opened up to Dyson, telling him what she felt might be happening, but that didn't stop it from scaring her.

She was scared to tell Kenzi. She didn't want to change things between them for the worse if Kenzi didn't feel the same for her. She was unsure of herself and unsure if she could be loved. She had done so many awful things over the centuries; she didn't feel as though she deserved to have anything good. And she sure as hell didn't deserve someone as truly wonderful as the little human sitting next to her.

Feeling that Tamsin was troubled about something, she held on to her hand for the duration of the ride to the store. She gently ran her thumb over the Valkyrie's knuckles, trying to do some small gesture of comfort to let Tamsin know that she was there for her.

As they pulled up to the store, Tamsin smiled softly at the girl who hadn't taken her eyes off of the blonde during the whole ride. She tried to lighten the atmosphere by joking. "See something you like?"

"Maybe I do." Kenzi replied, a sly smile forming at the corners of her lips.

Tamsin hadn't expected to hear that from the girl, she figured that Kenzi would start blushing or brush it off. She hesitated before smiling, squeezing Kenzi's hand. "Let's get this over with so we can get home with the food before Bo comes in and complains."

"Oh, she's staying with the doc tonight. We have the place to ourselves. You won't have a complaining succubus tonight, just me." Kenzi informed Tamsin.  
"Okay, well, good. The less complaining I hear the better. So, just us, huh? How about I show you something I learned over the centuries?" Tamsin asked, her eyebrow raising and a smile forming.

"And what exactly would that be?" Kenzi asked in return.

"Well, being alive as long as I have, you pick up a few skills. I am going to cook you a real, good meal tonight. One that will make you think twice about ordering take-out again." She replied.

"Sounds good to me!" the human answered enthusiastically. "You know Mama can't say no to good food!"

* * *

"Tam, that was incredible!" Kenzi exclaimed as she flopped on the couch with a tummy full of the Valkyrie's cooking. She had made steaks with creamy brown mushroom gravy that she made herself, mashed potatoes with butter and herbs, and bought a fresh baguette from the local bakery that she toasted. They had some of Bo's red wine to compliment the delicious meal. "You weren't kidding about picking up some skills."

"I am glad you liked it." Tamsin told her, smiling, as she started to clean up the dishes, so that Bo wouldn't come home and complain.

"Tam let me help." Kenzi struggled to get back up off of the couch, her full tummy trying to coerce her into staying put.

"No, its okay, I am almost done. Just go relax." Tamsin told the girl.

Kenzi sat back down, knowing that the stubborn Valkyrie wouldn't give in and let her help. She watched silently as Tamsin finished cleaning up the kitchen.  
"I am going to go take that hot shower now, Kenz. Why don't you find something to watch?" Tamsin requested as she walked into Kenzi's room, grabbing her pajamas to change into after her shower.

"Sure. But don't forget, you still have to tell me what you and Wolfman talked about earlier." Kenzi said, pointing her finger at the blonde.

"I know. And I will. I promised, and I won't break a promise to you." Tamsin told Kenzi softly, before heading upstairs to take a shower.

The Valkyrie came down a few minutes later, in her pajamas,her hair still wet from the shower. She looked over to see Kenzi had dozed off on the couch. Tamin smiled, and sat down next to the sleeping girl, brushing a lock of her brunette hair behind her ear, and kissed her on the cheek softly. She then lifted Kenzi's head up gently, and sat down, and laid the human's head down in her lap.

A few minutes later, Kenzi woke up, and looked up to see the blonde looking down at her smiling softly. "Hey."

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." Tamsin smiled.

"I fell asleep on you. I'm sorry." Kenzi said sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry. It's okay, sweetheart."

"That's the second time you've called me that today." Kenzi smiled.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't thinking..."

"It's okay Tam, I like it. And I like waking up this way too." she admitted, with a shy smile.

"Kenzi, I think we need to have that talk since nobody else is here. This is as good of a time as any." Tamsin told her, gently lifting the girl's head off of her lap, resulting in a pout from the human.

Tamsin turned so that she and Kenzi were face to face, and looked into her eyes. The brunette, sensing how nervous Tamsin was acting, took ahold of the Valkyrie's hands. "It's okay, Tam. You can tell me anything."

"Okay." Tamsin said, taking a deep breath. "Kenzi, I don't know how to say this...but, I...I think I am falling for someone."

"Uh-th-that's great, I guess." Kenzi told her, her voice cracking, as she looked down, pulling her hands back as she felt a sharp stinging in her chest.

"Kenzi, look at me, please." Tamsin told her, her voice steady, as she brought a hand up to the human's chin, guiding her face back up so they were looking each other in the eye again. She whispered, "Kenzi, it's you."

"Tamsin...I...are you sure?" Kenzi asked, her voice barely above a whisper, the stinging in her chest replaced with another strong feeling. But before she could analyze it, Tamsin's lips were on hers, kissing her with more passion than Kenzi had ever felt from anyone in her life. She hesitated, but she returned Tamsin's kiss, deepening it, bringing her hands up to the Valkyrie's face. They finally parted, gasping for air, smiling as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm sure." Tamsin replied, kissing Kenzi again softly.

"Tamsin, I feel the same way. I have for a while. I was just scared to tell you." Kenzi told her, smiling brightly as tears came to her eyes. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't want me because I am human."

"Kenzi, how could you think that? You are so much more than you think. You may be human, but you...you are amazing. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met in any of my lifetimes; your heart is more pure than any I have come across." Tamsin told her, running her hand through the girl's hair.

Kenzi blushed a little, moving the conversation from the Valkyrie's compliments. "Tam, what does this mean for us?"

"Well, I think maybe you should hear the rest of the story first, then, I will let you decide." Tamsin answered, pulling back a little to get comfortable on the couch. "How much do you know about Valkyries?"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Well, it seems that the bonding arc is going over well, and that everyone is interested to see where it goes. :) I liked that idea, and I thought it would be an interesting dynamic between Tamsin and Kenzi, especially since Kenz is a human. I've seen others use the Valkyrie bonding in Valkubus fanfiction, but I wanted a Thievyrie spin on it. ;)

"So, let me get this straight, if you fall for someone, like..."

"Like you."

"Okay, so if you fall in love with me, you will be no longer working for Freya or Odin and you will be dedicated to me forever? As in no matter what?" Kenzi asked as the two women sat together on the couch. Kenzi's hand was in Tamsin's as the Valkyrie unconsciously played with her fingers, never losing eye contact.

"Exactly. But, it's a bit more complicated than that, Kenz. I just gave you the overview. The binding on my end, it's uncontrollable. However, you don't have to accept it. You don't have to accept ME." Tamsin told her, seriously.

"Tam, why would you ever think that I wouldn't?"

"Because, you don't know what it entails. Kenzi, if you bond to me, it is literally forever. I don't want to take your life from you that way. If you bond to me, you will never be able to be with anyone else. The bond won't let you." Tamsin told her. "You deserve to be able to choose what you want."

Kenzi looked at Tamsin with wide eyes, taking everything in. "Why would you bond to me, anyway? I'm just a human, I am not worth your whole...nature...changing over."

"You are worth EVERYTHING. We have already went over that. You are pure, and good, and strong. Kenzi, you are, in my opinion, the most perfect human that has ever walked this earth." Tamsin told her, squeezing her hand, then smiling. "Besides, you are hot and stylish and sexy."

"Well, that is definitely true." the brunette agreed, laughing, shifting so that she was leaning against Tamsin. "It doesn't seem fair, to you though."

"Why not? If a Valkyrie falls for someone, it is the one person that they were meant to be with." Tamsin told her, as she wrapped her arm around the girl's waist.

"What would happen if I didn't accept it?" Kenzi asked hesitantly.

"Then the bond wouldn't be completed. You would be free to do whatever you wanted." Tamsin said softly, as she absently traced patterns on the human's side.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about that." Tamsin told her, not wanting to actually tell her, knowing that it could sway her decision.

"Tam, tell me? Please?" Kenzi asked, turning to look Tamsin in the eyes.

"Kenz...I can't." she told the girl, pleading with her eyes.

"Something bad happens to you doesn't it?" Kenzi guessed, her eyes widening.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" Tamsin sighed.

"No, I need to know. Please?" Kenzi begged, sporting her best pout.

"Alright, fine. If you didn't accept me, WHICH is perfectly understandable, I would still be bonded to you, so to speak. I would forever have a heavy heart, walking alone."

"Tamsin, no...that...that's not fair to you!"

"That's the price of being a Valkyrie that falls in love. At least if that person doesn't return their feelings." Tamsin shrugged. "It's just how things are, Kenz."

Kenzi leaned in and kissed Tamsin on the lips gently. "But I do have feelings for you Tam. How long do I have to decide, about the bond?"

"You have until the day you die. If I am bonded to you, I will always be. But if you let me go, and then decide to come back later, it can still be in effect. As long as you do not openly deny the bond completely." Tamsin told her.

"That isn't fair to you either, to watch the person you love be with someone else, while you just wait, and hope they change their mind. That's no way to live." Kenzi was getting more upset by the minute.

"I understand you are upset..."

"Tamsin, does that not bother you at all?" Kenzi asked, as she turned back, leaning against the blonde once again.

"It's what I have always known. Sure, it can suck, but, it can also be the most wonderful thing, the greatest reward for a Valkyrie, if the bond is successful."

Kenzi sighed heavily, laying her head back against Tamsin's shoulder. She had a lot to think about. She finally admitted her feelings to Tamsin, and to herself. But this was a lot to take in, especially when they weren't even actually in a relationship yet.

"I am sorry Kenzi, I didn't want to put all of this on your shoulders." Tamsin told her, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Bit I needed you to know everything. Plus, I never thought it would happen to me anyway. It wasn't until I started feeling the...pull...that I had even considered it."

Something in the blondes voice pulled Kenzi from her thoughts, "Don't apologize, Tamsin, it's not like you could help it. And why wouldn't it happen to you?"

"Because, I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you. I have done lifetimes of horrible things. Things that I am ashamed of, for greed, for glory. But all of that was fleeting. This, well, this is forever. And I don't deserve a happy-ever-after." the Valkyrie admitted with a soft voice.

"Don't ever say that again!" Kenz told her, before sitting up and punching her in the arm. "You do deserve to be happy, Tamsin! Dammit, why can't you see that?"

"First of all...ouch! Second, because there are so many others that deserve it so much more."

Kenzi proceeded to punch Tamsin in the same spot on her arm again. "Stop saying that. How many times have you saved me? And Bo?"

"But I also put her on the death train."

"But you apologized, she forgave you, and you didn't mean to. We all make mistakes in our lives, God knows I have made plenty." Kenzi told her, her voice rising.

"Calm down, babe." Tamsin told her, laying back on the couch and pulling Kenzi down on top of her so that her head was resting on the Valkyrie's chest.

"I'm sorry." Kenzi whispered, a tear threatening to escape her eye.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Tamsin assured her, kissing the top of her head, and running her fingers through the brunette's long tresses. "It's late, maybe we should get some sleep."

"Tam?"

"Yeah?"

"You called me babe." Kenzi told her, smiling into her chest.

"Yeah," Tamsin chuckled, "I guess I did."

"You are such a big softie, Valkyrie."

"Only for you, Kenz. And if you tell anyone I'll kick that cute little ass." Tamsin smiled.

"Better be only for me." Kenzi chuckled, then looked up at the smiling blonde and winked playfully.

"I promise. Only you, always." Tamsin told her as she leaned in kissing her gently. "Now get some sleep, we can talk more about this tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight, Tamsin." Kenzi replied as she laid her head back down on the Valkyrie's chest, listening to her strong, steady heartbeat.

"Goodnight, Kenzi. Sweet dreams." Tamsin whispered, as she ran a hand gently along the girl's back, her other hand finding Kenzi's and lacing their fingers together.

* * *

The next morning, the women were woken up by the sound of the door to the shack opening. Tamsin instinctively pulled Kenzi closer to her as she sat up quickly, looking to see who it was. She sighed in relief, and loosened her grip on Kenzi, blushing, when she saw that Bo was walking through the door.

"Well, aren't you two just cozy?" the succubus asked, as she walked in to the clubhouse. She wasn't surprised, if she were to be completely honest.

"Uh, hey Succubus." Tamsin said, apparently embarrassed that she had been caught in such a vulnerable position with the human.

"Oh, shit, Tam..." Kenzi started, sensing the Valkyrie's uneasiness, "I'm so sorry, I must have fallen asleep while we were talking last night. And I AM a cuddler."

"It's okay, no big deal." the blonde told her, going along with it.

"Oh give it a rest you two. You are so obvious." Bo told them, rolling her eyes as she went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. "Just admit that you want each other and move on with it. It will make things much easier on you."

Tamsin and Kenzi exchanged a look that said, "Easier, really?" They were both obviously on the same page in thinking that the bond situation definitely made things more complicated.

"Well, Succulette, it's a bit more complicated than that." Tamsin told her, standing up off of the couch and stretching as Kenzi layed herself in the spot the Valkyrie just vacated.

"Oh really? How is admitting that you like each other complicated? You are both single, hot, and completely gaga over one another. You both suck at hiding it, by the way." Bo told them, smirking, as she poured a cup of coffee for each of the three.

"Thanks." Tamsin said, as she took her coffee from Bo. "Because. I am a Valkyrie. That's why it's complicated. If you want to know more about it, go ask Dyson, or let Kenz tell you. I am all 'storied' out."

"You told D-Man?" Kenzi said sitting up quickly off of the couch.

"I had to tell someone before I could tell you, Kenz. I'm sorry, but he confronted me, and he is the one that told me I should tell you." Tamsin told her, sitting next to her.

"And I think this is my cue." Bo said, turning to go upstairs. "I think you two should be alone."

"Tamsin, why couldn't you tell me first?"

"Did you tell Bo?" the Valkyrie countered.

"Well, yeah..." Kenzi admitted softly.

"See, you wouldn't have told me either. Then we would be a lot more frustrated, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Kenzi sighed, "Sorry about that. I am still groggy and grumpy."

"Wanna go back to sleep?" Tamsin asked with a small smile. "We WERE woken up pretty abruptly."

"Yeah, but only if you'll come with me." she nodded in reply.

"I was planning on it, Small Fry. I could use a little more shut eye myself." Tamsin told her, chuckling.

"Tam?" Kenzi asked as they entered her (their) bedroom.

"Hmm?"

"Last night, you told me that it was up to me where we went from here. After I learned about everything."

"I meant every word. Kenzi I would never want you to do something you are uncomfortable with." Tamsin told her sincerely, as she slipped into the bed.

"Well, I know what I want." Kenzi told her as she curled up next the the blonde, resting her head on Tamsin's chest, her words causing the Valkyrie to stiffen a little, preparing to brace herself in case the brunette turned her away.

"What do you want babe?"

Kenzi lifted her head to look at the beautiful Valkyrie, pressing her lips to to the blonde's soft, waiting ones. "You."

"So does this mean you're my girl?" Tamsin asked as her body relaxed and a bright smile formed over her lips.

"Yours, and only yours." Kenzi smiled as she kissed the Valkyrie again, before laying her head back down to Tamsin's chest.

"And I am yours. Always." Tamsin whispered as she held Kenzi tightly.

"We will deal with the rest later. The bond and everything, but right now, I just want to be with you. I am tired of hiding my feelings about you. Is that okay?" The brunette rested her hand on the blonde's stomach, and threw her leg over Tamsin's as she closed her eyes..

"It is perfect." Tamsin replied, kissing Kenzi's forehead, before drifting off to sleep, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Wow! I didn't expect so many great reviews about this last chapter. I was about half-asleep when I was writing part of it, and I know it was a bunch of mush. But I felt that it was needed. I am a big mushball myself, and want to show that side of Tamsin to the world. I think that if anyone could bring that out in her, it would be our dear Kenzi. :) And now they are officially a couple,** **yay!**

Kenzi woke up a couple of hours after she and her Valkyrie had laid down to go back to sleep. Tamsin was still sleeping peacefully, and the brunette didn't want to disturb her. She stayed still, just looking at the beautiful woman, studying her face. Her golden hair, soft and luxurious, framed her sleeping form. Her perfect lips, slightly swollen from sleep. Her strong facial structure, covered in silky smooth, creamy, pale skin, relaxed and peaceful. Her beautiful eyes, which, when she was awake, were the most beautiful sparkling shade of green that Kenzi had ever seen.

"Hey there." The blonde sleepily said, slightly startling Kenzi, who was so lost in her thoughts, that she hadn't even realized that Tamsin's eyes had fluttered open and was smiling at her softly.

"Oh, hey." Kenzi smiled back, squeezing Tamsin gently. "Sorry, I was totally zoned out."

"What were ya thinking about?" Tamsin asked as she brushed some hair behind Kenzi's ear.

"How beautiful you are." Kenzi replied, blushing a little.

Tamsin smiled, and blushed a little in return. "Nobody has ever said that before. It's always 'hot' or 'sexy.' Never beautiful.

"Well, they are crazy, because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Kenzi told her, smiling. "And I will tell you everyday."

"Well, I am glad you think so, cause you are the one that is going to be looking at me all of the time." Tamsin replied.

"I am perfectly okay with that." Kenzi told her, kissing her lips softly.

Tamsin just smiled in return, wrapping her arms around Kenzi.

"I don't want to get up." Kenzi told her, nuzzling back into her embrace. "Can we stay here all day?"

"If that's what you want, I am fine with that." Tamsin answered, completely content for the first time in centuries.

"As much as I want it, I know that we should get up. I have a new girlfriend to show off." Kenzi smiled. "I never thought I would say that. I have a GIRLfriend."

"Kenz, are you sure that this is what you want? I mean it is a big change for you." Tamsin told her, gently pushed Kenzi up, as she sat up herself.

"I am sure." Kenzi assured her, placing her hand on Tamsin's cheek. A thought crossed her mind, and she blushed a little. "You will just have to teach me...how to um...do stuff. And be patient with me."

"Don't you worry about that, babe. I will be as patient as you need. I never will make you do anything you don't want to do. I need you to know that. Honestly that is not important to me." Tamsin told Kenzi, as she brought her hand up to her face to take Kenzi's hand in her own.

The brunette smiled at Tamsin, squeezing her hand. "I do know that, Tam. I trust you."

The Valkyrie got up off of the bed, pulling Kenzi with her. "Come on Short Stuff, let's go get something to eat. I am hungry."

Kenzi nodded, and followed her into the other room, where Bo was sitting on the couch, talking on the phone.

"Right, well, they have emerged from the abyss now. I will just talk to Tamsin. Thanks Dyson."

"Talk to me about what?" Tamsin asked as she walked past the succubus and went into the kitchen, looking through the refrigerator. "Hungry?"

"Sure." Bo replied. "So, that was Dyson, as you heard. "He wants our help with a case he got called about. Said he tried to call you but it went straight to voicemail."

"Oh, damn, must have forgotten to charge my phone last night." Tamsin shrugged, as she pulled some things from the fridge, shutting the door with her hip. "So, what's the case about?"

"Well, it seems there was a murder, in neutral territory. It was Fae, but they haven't identified what type, or their alignment yet. Just that it was male. He was decapitated and mauled. Pretty gruesome apparently." Bo replied, making room on the couch for Kenzi to sit next to her.

Tamsin began mixing her ingredients in a bowl, as she asked. "Any leads?"

"Nothing yet. They are working on getting surveillance footage from the nearby traffic cameras, but no luck so far." Bo replied.

"So what does he want us to do? Come in to the station?" the blonde asked, as she started cooking. "If so I definitely need a shower first."

"What were you two doing in there?" Bo asked slyly, looking between Tamsin and Kenzi, eliciting an eye roll from Tamsin.

"Nothing, Bo. Just sleeping." Kenzi told her, smacking her arm lightly.

"I am just teasing, I know I came in pretty early this morning and woke you up." Bo chuckled. "Damn, Valkyrie, whatever you are cooking smells amazing!"

"Pancakes." she replied. "Nothing special."

"She's right, Tam, they smell delicious." Kenzi agreed.

"That is because you are so hungry." Tamsin laughed. She proceeded to put the first round of the food onto a plate, and set it on the counter. "You two get to fight over who gets the first plate."

Kenzi looked at Bo, and then jumped off of the couch before the succubus, running to get the plate, smiling. "I win."

"Not by much, Short Stack. Here ya go Succubus." Tamsin said, as she piled some pancakes onto another plate for he woman.

"Thanks Tamsin." Bo told her as she graciously took the plate, getting the syrup from the fridge.

"So, anyway, Dyson wants us to go by the station this afternoon. He said he knows it was supposed to be your day off.."

"Yeah, yeah. Duty calls and all. I know." Tamsin cut her off, sighing as she fixed her own plate of food.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when the three women arrived at the station. Dyson was watching some surveillance videos that had just been obtained. He was concentrating hard on the screen as if he were confused, or trying to piece things together.

"What's up, Dyson?" Tamsin asked as she approached him, the other women not far behind her.

"Well, it seems that there is something showing up on this tape...but I can't quite place it. Care to take a look partner?" he replied, with a frustrated tone.

"Sure, move over." the Valkyrie told him as she sat in a chair next to him and pulled it up so she could easily see the screen. Bo and Kenzi decided to pick up the case file and began looking through the crime scene photos and what little information they had.

"Watch over here..." Dyson said as he pointed to a shadow on the screen. "Something emerges partially from the shadow, but it is just for a brief moment. I can't quite make out what it is, but it seems to be a type of underfae."

Tamsin watched where the wolf pointed, and just as the creature came out of the darkness for that brief second of time, Tamsin could only catch a vague outline of the beast. "Go back, and try to pause it when you can see it the best."

The wolf did as instructed, and even with the video paused, it was hard to make out what the shadow creature was.

Tamsin's eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated, gesturing for Bo to come take a look as well. Kenzi, of course, followed behind her. "What do you think, Bo?"

"Hmm, I can't really see anything either...it just blends in with the shadows. But wait...play the video, back it up about thirty seconds." The succubus instructed, squinting her eyes. "Look here, down in the very bottom corner...you can barely see it, but there is a flash of red. Our victim was wearing a red jacket. Do you think it was him?"

"Good eye, Bo." Dyson told her. "I've watched this tape a dozen or more times, and hadn't noticed that before. I was too focused on the underfae." Sometimes a fresh pair of eyes is what you need to move ahead."

Tamsin nodded in agreement. "Are there any other videos or anything showing this area from a different angle maybe?"

"Afraid not." Dyson told her, "We were lucky to get out hands on this one. Apparently the owner of the little shop had only had it installed after a robbery last month. His was the only place in the area with any camera surveillance at all."

"Shit. Have you been to the crime scene yourself yet?" Tamsin asked, looking over to Dyson.

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Alright, well, let's go." Tamsin stood up, gesturing to the door, falling behind Dyson and Bo so she could walk with Kenzi.

On the way to the crime scene, Dyson had to stop and get fuel for the SUV the detectives used on the job. Bo got out and went in to get some coffee, and to use the restroom. Tamsin had opted to sit in the back with her girlfriend, letting Bo have the front passenger seat. She looked over to Kenzi who was playing a game on her phone.

"Hey, Pipsqueak, you okay?" Tamsin broke the silence once they were alone. She reached her hand over and rested it on the human's leg.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine Tam." Kenzi told her, not looking up from her game.

"You are awfully quiet. That's not like you."

"I was letting you work. That's all." Kenzi shrugged, finally looking over to the blonde, smiling genuinely, "I promise, I'm fine, babe. By the way," she started, her smile turning into a sly grin, causing Tamsin to smile as well' "You are really hot when you are concentrating."

Dyson glanced their way as he was pumping gas, seeing Tamsin's hand on Kenzi's leg, and the way the two were laughing and smiling. The smile on his partner's face was not one he had the privilege of seeing before. He grinned a little, happy that Tamsin seemed so at ease and relaxed with his human friend. They both deserved it, and he hoped for the best for the two women.

The rest of the ride to the crime scene was spent discussing what little they had to go on so far. From what they gathered, not much more than what Dyson had told Bo over the phone. Due to the location of the scene, Dyson was forced to park about three blocks from the scene, and they had to walk the rest of the way. Kenzi stuck close to Tamsin, sneaking glances at her Valkyrie whenever she could. She was almost always met with the green eyes that she could easily get lost in. Kenzi knew that she should be focused on trying to help her friends with the case, but she was so happy about her budding relationship that she could barely think about anything else.

As they approached the scene, Kenzi stood back, looking around as the three Fae started investigating. There were normal sounds of cars driving down streets nearby, voices carrying through the air from people oblivious to the things that go bump in the night. Oblivious to those who spend their lives keeping them safe from said things.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something touched Kenzi's arm, pulling her from her thoughts. She looked up expecting to see Tamsin, or maybe Bo. Instead she was surprised to see some strange man with a smirk on his face. He seemed oblivious to the investigation going on just yards away.

"What is a little hottie like you doing out in a place like this?" The man asked her, a sleazy look on his face.

"Not looking for you." Kenzi told him as she tried to step around him, only to be stopped by him grabbing on to her arm roughly. "Hey! Let go of me, jackass!"

"What are you going to do about it? Kick my ass?" the thug laughed.

"No. She won't." Tamsin's voice came from behind him, grabbing his hand from Kenzi's arm and twisting it around behind his back. "But I will. Get your hands off of her!"

"Oh, a feisty one." the man said, a slight groan escaping from his mouth, before his lips formed a half smile. "Why don't you both come back to my place?"

"How about we don't, and you fuck off." Tamsin answered with a snarky comment, before torquing his arm a bit more, and shoving his shoulder forward, dislocating it, causing the man to scream.

"What the hell is your problem, you crazy bitch?" the man shrieked as he stumbled away from the blonde. They hadn't noticed as Dyson and Bo had come to see what the commotion was.

"My problem is that you laid your filthy, grimy, good for nothing hands on MY girlfriend. And then, when she told you no, you did it again." Tamsin told him, "Now I suggest you leave, and learn how to talk to a woman before you approach another one."

The man stumbled away, cursing Tamsin under his breath. When she turned to check on Kenzi, she was met with a beaming smile. Kenzi proceeded to close the distance between the two with a few steps, and reached up, kissing Tamsin in front of their two friends, not caring at all that they saw. As Bo and Dyson saw Kenzi giving the affection to the blonde, they both turned back to the crime scene, to give them privacy.

"Not that I am complaining," Tamsin smiled, "But what was that for?"

"Well, you saved me from that sleazeball for one." Kenzi told her.

"There's more than that?" Tamsin asked, curiously.

"You called me your girl. In front of Bo and Dyson." Kenzi told her, smiling.

"Well, you are my girl." Tamsin smiled, placing her hand on Kenzi's cheek. "And I don't like to share."

"You don't have to worry about that. I only want you." the brunette smiled, before talking Tamsin's hand and walking with her back to the crime scene.

"Anything new?" Tamsin asked as they approached the other two Fae.

"I dunno, why don't you two tell us?" Dyson asked, nodding his head toward the couple's entwined hands, smiling.

"What does it look like genius?" Tamsin asked, rolling her eyes.

"It looks to me like you two finally stopped denying the feelings you have for one another." Bo answered, winking toward Kenzi, causing her best friend to smile a little.

"Okay, yes, we are a thing...a couple...girlfriends. Whatever. Aren't we here to solve a murder?" Tamsin answered, wanting to shift the subject. She hated being the center of attention, and even more so when there were more important things to deal with. "We can discuss personal lives later."

Kenzi smiled at her Valkyrie, amused by how flustered she seemed to become, and squeezed her hand for reassurance, before letting go so that the detective could help investigate the murder scene.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Aren't our girls just adorable? After watching the newest episode (409) I have determined that my interpretation of the newly reborn Tamsin isn't that far off. She seems a lot more laid back and a lot less bitchy than before. So YAY! Plus aren't her and Kenz just adorable? They are so mischievous! I love it! Time to bring some more to the story than just fluff though. I know I like my fluffy Thievyrie loving, but we need a plot, ya know? So, here we go!**

The following day Tamsin went into the precinct as usual, after not having very much luck at the crime scene the night before. Dyson couldn't get an accurate scent from the scene, as it was a fairly well-used area in which the murder occurred. There were far too many different human, and fae scents to pinpoint which one belonged to the murderer.

"Hey partner." Dyson greeted as Tamsin approached her desk.

"Hey Dyson. Anything new turn up overnight?" the detective asked her male counterpart.

"Not really, the body has been taken to the Light Fae compound for an autopsy." Dyson informed her.

"Well, I am sure that it will say that the cause of death was decapitation." Tamsin said with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"They are checking the victim's clothing and body for DNA, both his own, to identify him, and to see if there may be a clue to name a suspect."

"Right, how long should it take to get the results?" Tamsin asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"They weren't that busy, so we will probably have the results by noon." Dyson answered.

"Good." Tamsin replied, picking up some other case files, waving them in front of Dyson. "That gives us the morning to go over these at least."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dyson told her, taking a drink of his own coffee, and grabbing one of the files from Tamsin.

* * *

Bo had decided that she was going to take Kenzi out for a girl's day, having not spent a lot of time together with her best friend lately. They had gone for breakfast, shopping, and were currently at the ice cream parlor.

"So Kenz, tell me about you and Tamsin." The succubus urged with a smile, as she took a bite of her sundae.

"So THAT is why you brought me out, today." Kenzi looked at Bo, eyes squinted.

"No! Well, that isn't the ONLY reason." Bo chuckled. "Come on, spill it, bestie!"

"Well, there isn't really much to tell, other than we were at home the other night, Tam fixed me dinner, and after I had a little nap, she told me that she needed to talk to me." Kenzi told Bo, smiling as she remembered the conversation.

"So, what all did she say? I am curious to know how Tamsin, of all people, confessed her feelings." Bo told the girl, laughing a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kenzi said, defensively.

"Just that she has always been snarky, smart-assed, and closed off. Tamsin has never been 'Little-Miss-Emotions.'" Bo told her, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, she's different now. She has changed. The rebirth changed her, and she is around people who care about her for once." Kenzi told the succubus. "But, she was nervous about it. It was really sweet. She told me that she was falling for someone, and then told me it was me…and then she kissed me."

Bo sat staring at Kenzi with a smile as she listened, her hand propping up her chin, as her elbow rested on the table. "That sounds adorable."

"Then she told me about the bonding…" Kenzi started.

"Yeah, about that…what does that even mean? I never got the whole story from Dyson. He just said that things were complicated because of some bonding thing that happens to Valkyries." Bo asked, curiously.

"Well, it's complicated, Bo-Bo, but, the short version is that Tamsin thinks she is bonding to me. If she does, she will no longer be bound to serve Odin or Freya and she will basically live only for me. Like, I would LITERALLY be the reason for her existence."

"Whoa, that's deep." Bo told her, "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't really know…I mean, Valkyries don't usually love. They are kinda trained not to. Unless they happen to come across the person they are meant to bond to. Then they are subjected to feelings. They are able to love and feel all of the emotions that come with it." Kenzi explained. "It is kind of rare for a Valkyrie to bond, and it is seen as a pretty big honor for the person one bonds to."

"You seem to know quite a bit about it." Bo told her, impressed.

"Well, my girlfriend IS a Valkyrie, after all. I have asked her as much about it as I can think of. For example, I don't have to accept her or the bond. Because it literally means that I would be bound to her forever. After I die, she will take my soul to Valhalla with her, and we would be there together for eternity." Kenzi told her. "That is so much to take in, ya know."

"Yeah, no shit! What happens if you say no?"

"She wonders around forever alone, brokenhearted." Kenzi told her, looking down sadly.

"How long do you have to decide?" Bo asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Until the day I die…but Bo, I can't let her do that, I can't let her be miserable. But she said that if the bond starts, there is no stopping it. Then there is some sort of ceremony, Freya performs…kinda like marriage for a Valkyrie, but much more permanent." Kenzi told Bo.

"Well, do you not want it?" Bo asked.

"I don't know honestly. It is so much to take in at once, ya know. For one thing, we barely have even begun our relationship. The last thing in the world I want to do is deny her, and to hurt her like that…but I don't think I am ready for that just yet." Kenzi admitted, her voice a little shaky. "I mean it is such a huge step."

"Have you told Tamsin?"

"Yes, and she is totally cool with anything. She said that she would understand if I denied her, and that I should be able to be free to choose what I want to do with my life, not be bound to someone. Especially someone like her." Kenzi said, her face dropping more and more with every sentence. "She thinks she doesn't deserve happiness, Bo-Bo."

"Why would she think that?" Bo asked her, incredulously.

"Because of her past….she hasn't really gone into it much." Kenzi answered, sighing.

"It's good that she isn't trying to push the bond on you, though, Kenz. She really cares about you…that has been pretty obvious for a while." Bo told her, trying to lighten up her friend's mood. "So, what do you think about kissing a woman?"

"Well, Tam is an AMAZING kisser, like seriously. Best EVER!" Kenzi gushed, smiling brightly. "Her lips are so soft, and she is just so much better than anyone I have ever kissed. But, you know that, I guess. You have kissed her before."

"Yeah, but Kenz, that was before you…" Bo started, wanting to defend herself, but there was no need.

"Bo, I know. It's okay. But if you do it now…well, then we will have problems." Kenzi told her, holding up her fist playfully, warning Bo.

"Don't worry, Kenz. I love you; I would never do that to you. I know I was kinda skeptical at first, but I see that you really do like her, and she likes you, too. I won't get in your way." Bo told her, as she left money on the table for a tip as the women got up to leave the ice cream parlor. "So, have you two done any more than kissing?"

"Bo! No, not yet." Kenzi blushed at her friend's very private question.

"She does know that she would be your first woman, right?"

"Of course she knows, Bo. And she totally said that we would wait for that until I was ready. And that she'd help me. Bo, you don't get just how sweet, considerate, protective, and caring she really is." Kenzi told her.

"Well, I can see the she has turned you to into a gushing mess." Bo chuckled, "And I definitely know how protective she is of you. I saw that the night you were taken by the Agas. She was completely torn up about it."

Kenzi smiled as she looked at her best friend after they got into the car. "I got a good one, huh, Bo-Bo?"

"Yeah, you did. And I am really happy for you, Kenzi. She sounds like just what you need." Bo answered as she started the car and drove off toward the clubhouse.

* * *

Tamsin was about ready to pull her hair out by the time the coroner's office called with the autopsy report on the dead fae. One of the cases they had been working on was a dead end, literally. The only suspect had committed suicide. They had interrogated a couple of witnesses on another case, giving them a lead on the suspect of that specific case. It was a relatively busy morning for the detectives.

"Yes, thank you." Dyson said as he ended the call and hung up the phone. "Alright, it seems they ID'ed the guy as a Spriggan, light fae, and from the look of the wounds, it may have been a Jokao demon. "

"You mean a Stonecoat?" Tamsin asked, surprised at what she just heard.

"Yeah, so it seems. They think that the mauling marks were from where it was trying to feed. They are cannibals, stone, scaly like skin. Human form." Dyson told her, forgetting that she already seemed to know what one was.

"Dude I know what it is. I have come across a few of them in my day." Tamsin said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her partner.

"Sorry, I am used to explaining things to Bo. The light fae doctors said that there were a few of the Jokao's scales in the wounds. Something must have frightened it off, otherwise it would have finished its feed. I've not seen one this far North in a long time. They are usually more South." Dyson told her.

Tamsin was only half way paying attention. She was on her phone, typing out a text to Kenzi. "Sure, yeah, whatever you say."

"Tamsin, are you even paying attention to me?" Dyson asked, causing Tamsin to look up from her phone.

"Oh, sorry, D-Man. Just, its been a long morning. Care if I cut out for lunch?" she asked him.

"Sure, go ahead. We can try to get more information on where this Jokao might be after lunch."

"Alright, sounds good. Want me to get the succubus in on this one? I am going to the clubhouse to see Kenzi on lunch, I can tell Bo then and have her meet us here." Tamsin offered.

"Uh, yeah, sure. It wouldn't hurt to have some more eyes on the case. I'll do some digging while you are gone, to see if I can come up with possible places that a Jokao might hide." Dyson told her.

"Alright, see ya in about an hour or so partner." Tamsin told him as she walked out the door of the station, texting Kenzi to let her know that she was on her way. She looked around as she walked to her truck, breathing in the crisp cool air. It was nice to get out of the station after the morning she had. It was an even nicer feeling knowing that she would be seeing Kenzi in just a few short minutes.

_"What the hell has she done to me?"_ the blonde thought, smiling. _"She has turned me into such a softie. Acacia would have never approved."_ The thought of her former mentor's face if she saw Tamsin acting like she was brought a small chuckle to the Valkyrie. She wished that Acacia were still alive, the woman was much wiser than she was, and she would be able to give some insight to Tamsin.

Before she knew it, Tamsin was at the clubhouse, walking through the door. She had barely made it through the door when she was greeted by a very energetic Kenzi. The girl was all over the place, looking for something apparently.

"Hey Tams! Hang on, just got to find-oh! Here it is!" Kenzi pulled her cell phone from between the couch cushions. "After you texted me telling me you were on your way I went to go touch up the makeup and I guess it fell in here."

Tamsin chuckled at the little brunette, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. "You look great, babe, you don't even need any makeup."

"Aww, you are such a suck up!" Kenzi giggled, blushing a little as she rested her head to the blonde's chest.

"I mean it. You're beautiful." Tamsin told her, pulling back to look at Kenzi, then reaching down to kiss her softly.

"I've missed you today, Tam." Kenzi told her, grinning a little.

"I've missed you too, Short Stack. Did you and Bo have a good morning?"

"Yeah, it was nice." Kenzi smiled.

"Good. I am glad you had a good time. You two needed it. Speaking of the Succu-slut, where is she?" Tamsin asked, her nickname for Bo getting her a slight glare from Kenzi.

"Actually, I don't know. She dropped me off here, and said she had a few errands to run. She's probably going to see Dr. Hotpants. Why? Did you get any leads on the murder?"

"Yeah, actually we did. I guess I'll just text her. Dyson and I were going to have her meet us at the station." Tamsin replied, pulling away from Kenzi, and going to relax on the couch for a minute.

"Well, what did you find out?" Kenzi asked, sitting down next to her.

"The fae that was murdered was just some Spriggan. Nothing special."

"You mean like that Ball-sack guy Bo told me that did her Dawning invitation? In Brazenwood or whatever?"

"His name was Balzac, Kenz, and yes. Only, Balzac was Dark fae. The victim was Light." Tamsin corrected her, slightly amused at her mistake.

"So, what do you think killed him?"

"A Jokao demon, or Stonecoat. Which, before you ask, is a cannibal. They were cursed after eating human/fae flesh, and their skin turned to stone like scales. They are disgusting creatures. A type of underfae." Tamsin told her.

"Well, yeah. Cannibals equals gross!" Kenzi shuddered. "So, how hard are they to kill, being made of rock and all?"

"Well, there are a few ways...basic bullets and bladed weapons don't work on them obviously." Tamsin told her, getting comfortable and pulling Kenzi over to her, so that the human was sitting in front of her, leaning against her, as they sat sideways on the couch. "A mace or sledgehammer to the face usually is pretty effective, or theres always less practical ways. Pretty much it's like a big rock."

"So, anything you would do to break a rock, maybe? Only a bigger proportion?" Kenzi asked, lacing her hand with Tamsin's, then getting an idea. "Ooh! A rocket launcher!?"

"Well, that_ would_ work," Tamsin chuckled, "But I am pretty sure that would be a hard thing to get our hands on. So, are you coming back to the station with me since Bo isn't here?"

"Only if you want me to. I don't want to be in your way." Kenzi told her, tilting her head to look at the Valkyrie.

"You are never in my way." Tasmin assured her girlfriend, smiling softly. "I like having you around."

"Okay, then I'll come with you." Kenzi smiled, as she nuzzled back into Tamsin. "When do you have to be back?"

"Well, pretty much now, unfortunately. Come on Short Stuff, get your cute little ass out to the truck."

Kenzi sighed and reluctantly got up, and followed Tamsin out to her truck. She got in the passenger side, then slid over to the middle so that she could be closer to Tamsin during the drive back to the precinct.


	12. Chapter 12

**Autor's Note: Sorry the last chapter ended kind of abruptly! I was limited on computer usage, so I decided to post what I had. Hopefully this one won't have to end that way. At least, I don't plan on it ending that way. I am glad to see that some of you are still enjoying the story. Thanks again for the positive feedback. You guys are the best! :) Now lets see what happens with out cannibalistic underfae! **

"Hey D-Man! How's it hangin?" Kenzi asked as she and Tamsin approached his desk.

"Hey Kenzi. I should have known you would tag along." Dyson answered with a smile. "Where's Bo?"

"We think she went to go see Lauren." Kenzi told him, sitting down at Tamsin's desk. "I texted her though. No reply."

"Looks like this one is all us, partner." Tamsin told him, leaning against her desk, flipping through the case file. "Ready to go back to the crime scene? Since we know what we are looking for, it might be easier to track it from there."

"That's true, and while you were gone, I did some investigating of my own." Dyson told his partner, bringing up a map of the city on his computer. He started pointing out a few little areas. "All of these locations seem like typical habitats for a Jokao. Away from public, but close enough that they can easily feed. We can start with the ones closest to the crime scene and work our way out."

"Sounds good to me. Are we going to split up or stay together?" Tamsin asked.

"I think, given how strong these things can be, we should probably stick close together for this one." Dyson told her.

"I like that plan." Kenzi chimed in. "The more of us, the less likely that thing can sneak up and go all Hannibal Lector on someone."

Tamsin looked at Dyson, then back to Kenzi. "I would feel MUCH better if you sat this one out, Kenz."

"Uh uh! No way. There is no way I want to be left alone with one of those things running loose!" Kenzi told her.

"Tamsin's right Kenzi. We don't want to see you get hurt." Dyson added, taking his partner's side.

"What? Moi? As if you guys would ever let that happen." Kenzi laughed, then looked Tamsin in the eye. "Seriously, you know I would feel safer with you than anywhere else. I know you won't let anything happen to me."

"You're right, I won't let anything happen to you, which is why I think you should stay away from the threat. Maybe hang at the Dal or something?" Tamsin asked her.

"Fine. Whatever." Kenzi said in a slightly cold tone, causing Tamsin's face to drop a little.

"Come on, let me drive you." Tamsin told her, grabbing her hand and leading her out before Dyson could say anything.

As the two got outside, Tamsin released her grip on Kenzi, and approached the truck. Kenzi followed reluctantly, getting into the passenger side, and started looking out the window so she didn't have to look in Tamsin's direction. After a moment, she realized that the truck had not been turned on. She turned to see the Valkyrie looking at her, with an expression somewhere between upset and confused.

"Kenzi, please don't be upset." the blonde said softly, reaching over to take one of Kenzi's hands. "You know I don't want to see anything happen to you. I am just trying to keep you safe."

Kenzi looked down at their hands and sighed, "I know, Tamsin. But I feel the safest when I am with you. Because I know that you will protect me. I would feel better if I were with you so that I can make sure you stay safe...even though I can't do much."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Tamsin told her, tugging on her hand a little, letting her know that she wanted her to move closer. The brunette sighed, and scooted across the seat until she was leaned against her girlfriend. Tamsin kissed her neck gently, and said. "That's better. But seriously, Kenz I wouldn't be able to focus on that thing, I would be too worried about you."

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry." Kenzi told her, as she rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder, squeezing her hand gently.

"So would you rather go to the Dal or home?"

"The Dal. I have an unlimited tab." Kenzi smirked.

"And you didn't tell me? Here I was buying your drinks and you get them free." Tamsin smiled, nudging Kenzi with her elbow playfully.

"I don't get the good stuff free." Kenzi giggled.

"Well, in that case, I'm over it. Only the best booze for my girl." The Valkyrie chuckled, starting the engine. She turned to look at Kenzi, who surprised her with a soft kiss. "I am noticing a trend...every time I call you my girl, I get a kiss."

"That one was just 'cause I felt like it, actually." Kenzi said, kissing her again with a smile. Tamsin smiled in response, and started driving to the Dal, Kenzi leaning up against her.

When they arrived at the Dal, Tamsin pulled out front, and put the truck in park so that she could say goodbye to Kenzi. She turned to look at the brunette, whose arms were instantly around her neck in a tight hug. Tamsin wrapped her arms around Kenzi's waist, and held her for a moment. Kenzi pulled back, and kissed Tamsin deeply, then whispered, "Come home safely to me, Valkyrie."

"I plan on it, babe. Don't you worry about me. Now get in there, so I can get back, before Dyson gets all growly at me. I'll text you when I can." Tamsin told her, smiling softly.

"You better. Don't make me come hunt you down, Blondie." Kenzi warned, only halfway joking, before getting out of the truck with one last glance back to her girlfriend.

* * *

"Alright, Tamsin, this is the third spot we've tried. If he isn't here, I say we stop and pick it up tomorrow. We've been out for hours." Dyson told her. He was getting frustrated because he couldn't pick up the scent of the the rock-based creature.

"You got it partner." Tamsin told him before taking out her phone to check the time. It was already 7:30 pm and she was usually off of work by 5:00. She saw that she had a text from Kenzi. _Missing you. XOXO-K_ The Valkyrie smiled, but it was short-lived, as her ears detected a strange noise. "Dyson, do you hear that?"

"Yeah...I noticed it too." he replied, looking around, trying to figure where the sound came from. They were in a little area that looked kind of like an abandoned rock quarry, so the noises were bouncing off of the rocks, making it hard to find their origin. There were trees that had grown up in some places, and shrubbery had grown where the rocks weren't as dense.

The detectives stood silently, their eyes wide and bodies on alert, ready for action. Eventually they saw what was creating the noise. A coyote was dragging the carcass of a recently killed deer along, most likely to its young, and it's hoofs were dragging across the rocks. The fae looked at one another, and both relaxed their bodies at the same time.

Tamsin started slowly walking the area, looking behind trees and shrubs, pausing next to a large stone. Dyson began to sniff the air as he slowly turned away from Tamsin, getting a new scent, not of the coyote or of the deer. Before he could turn and say anything, the creature had come to life beside Tamsin and hit her in the side of the head with its massive arm, knocking her unconscious. Dyson immediately shifted into his wolf form with a deep growl ripping through his throat, pouncing at the Jokao from behind, knocking it off balance so that it fell face first. He shifted back to his normal form, just as quickly, and ran over to Tamsin to check on her.

After finding a pulse, he checked her head, noting that there was a lot of blood being lost. "Tamsin! Come on partner, wake up!" The Jokao had started to get up, struggling with it's heavy body. Dyson began to look around for something that would be effective on the underfae. He couldn't find anything before the Stonecoat had gotten back on it's feet. So, Dyson shifted again, and darted in front of the underfae, trying to distract it from Tamsin's motionless form. He lunged at it, and this time he was knocked away by the beast. The shifter whimpered as her hit the ground, but immediately got back up and lunged again, this time from a different angle.

Tamsin groaned as she started to come to, her head pounding. She sat up slowly, placing her hand on the side of her head, then looked at it, to see it covered in her own blood. _"Dammit...what is it with these things hitting me in the head?"_ she thought. _"First the golem, now this?" _She looked around to see her partner in his wolf form attacking the Jokao, and getting his ass kicked in the process.

That alone was enough to piss off the Valkyrie. She reached into the police bag that she had filled with weapons that had fallen to her side when she was knocked out. She found what she was looking for in a pair of large maces. She pulled them from the bag, and struggled to her feet, her vision a bit blurry, and overcome with dizziness from the blow to her head. The Valkyrie approached the Jokao just as it had knocked Dyson away again. The wolf saw Tamsin on her feet and shifted back into himself, covered in bleeding wounds, dirty and bruised.

"Thought I was going to lose you partner." he said, relieved to see the blonde.

"Well, not gonna lie, I am definitely hurting." she admitted as she tossed one of the maces his way. The creature was relatively slow moving, luckily for the two of them. They would easily be able to outmaneuver it, now that they were both going against it together.

"Good thing you woke up...it would be hard to explain THAT-" Dyson points to Tamsin's head, "to Kenzi. She very possibly would kill me."

"Oh, she's going to be pissed for sure." Tamsin chuckled, helping the shifter to his feet quickly. "I do not look forward to that converstation."

The two detectives went opposite directions, getting on either side of the Jokao. Tamsin lunged first, swinging her mace down forcefully at the underfae. It was able to move just enough so that is hit it on the shoulder instead of it's head. While it was being distracted by Tamsin however, it wasn't able to stop the blow from Dyson. He hit the stone creature in the back of the head with the mace, breaking off a thick chunk of the rocky head. The creature howled in frustration, as it flailed it's arms out, hitting Tamsin in the process.

"Dammit!" the Valkyrie cursed as she felt the thing's arm connect with her chest. Luckily it was not quite as forceful as before, so it didn't crack anything, but it was definitely going to leave a mark. She was winded from the impact, but rolled out of the way so she wouldn't get stepped on by the heavy creature.

Dyson however was having a bit more luck now that he had a weapon in hand. He was laying into the beast, sending chunks of stone flying with every blow. He knew that he had to chip through the stone armor in order to get to the area in which he could land the finishing blow. After a few solid hits, the creature finally managed to shake the shifter off of it. Dyson was doubled over, trying to catch his breath. Tamsin took that opportunity to start raining blows to the creature's head, sending more chucks flying from itsbody. She was finally able to land a good solid blow to it's face, causing the monster to stumble back and fall.

The two fae teamed up and began smashing it's face with their maces until they started to feel the soft tissue underneath the stone. Once they realized that they had penetrated the stone exterior, Tamsin quickly reached around, grabbing her dagger and plunged it into the the monster's face, causing it to let one final shriek as it's body stopped moving.

* * *

The Dal was pretty empty, save for a few random customers and Kenzi, who was well on her way to being drunk. When Tamsin and Dyson walked in, her head immediately shifted to the door. She smiled brightly when she saw her girlfriend walking in. Her smile quickly faded into a look of concern when she saw the blood, both dry, and some fresh caking the side of the Valkyrie's head. She instantly sobered up.

"Shit, Tam, baby what happened? Are you okay?" the human asked as she ran up to Tamsin, wrapping her arm gently around the blonde's waist, as the other hand reached up to gently touch her face.

"I'm okay Kenz, it looks a lot worse than it really is, alright? I just want to go home." the Valkyrie told her, bringing her own hand to rest on the brunette's.

"I told you to come home safely!"

"And I told you I would come home in one piece, and here I am, whole. Please can we go home?"

"Okay...can you drive? Because I can't, legally anyway." Kenzi admitted.

"Yeah, I can." Tamsin said softly, waving goodbye to Dyson as she walked Kenzi out to her truck. "After the night I had, all I want to do is shower and sleep."

"I'll take care of you, Tam. Is your head all that's hurt?" Kenzi asked as she crawled into the truck, moving to sit beside Tamsin again.

"I have a few bumps and bruises. My chest is probably going to be black and blue, and my arms sore from swinging a mace so damn much. But I am okay, I promise. I just need some rest."

"Okay baby." Kenzi replied quietly, as Tamsin started the truck. "So, did you all kill the thing that did this to you?

"Yeah, it was the Jokao. We found it, and killed it. It took a lot...and it kinda pissed me off when it knocked me out." Tamsin told her, grinning a little as she took Kenzi's hand while she was driving.

"Well, at least it isn't out there anymore to hurt anyone else." Kenzi sighed as she squeezed Tamsin's hand.

"Yeah, that's true. Better me than you is the way I see it." Tamsin told her.

"Well, I would rather it not be you either, ya know." Kenzi rolled her eyes as she replied.

"Yeah, but at least I heal quickly. This will all be gone tomorrow. By the way, I am all yours, if you want me, for the next three days." the detective told her.

"Really? You aren't working?"

"Nope, after we took care of the paperwork with this thing, I told them I was taking time off and they had better not call me. That includes Dyson."

"That's wonderful baby! And of course I want you all to myself." Kenzi exclaimed, her face lighting up brightly.

"Good. I was hoping you would say that." Tamsin smiled, as she pulled up to the shack.

Kenzi was extremely happy to hear that she would be spending the next three days with Tamsin without the interference of work. She had so much that she wanted to ask the Valkyrie. She wanted to know everything there was to know about her girlfriend. After all, she was centuries old, and literally has had lifetimes of different experiences to share.

As they walked inside, Tamsin immediately headed for the shower, as Kenzi went on to the bedroom, patiently awaiting the Valkyrie. She changed into her pajamas, which due to the increasingly warm weather, were a pair of short shorts and a tank top. The human crawled into bed, playing a game on her phone until the blonde entered the room.

"Hey baby." Kenzi smiled as Tamsin walked over to the bed.

"You know, you've been calling me baby quite a bit tonight." Tamsin pointed out. "Is that the alcohol talking or is that you?"

"It's definitely me. Unless you hate it. If you hate it, then it was definitely the alcohol." Kenzi giggled, putting her phone on the table next to her bed.

"No, I don't hate it. I actually like it." Tamsin smiled, pulling the covers back to get in the bed, noting Kenzi's attire. "Damn, look at you."

Kenzi blushed as she responded, "Is it bad? I'll change if you want..."

"No, no, please don't change. You look damn good, babe." Tamsin said as she crawled in bed beside Kenzi, getting comfortable. The tank top that the Valkyrie was wearing showed some of the bruising on her chest. Kenzi couldn't help but lean over and place soft kisses along the bruised flesh as her fingertips gently touched the area just below the blonde's collarbone. The feeling of the brunettes lips on her sent a small shiver through the woman.

"Does it hurt?" the brunette asked as she looked up at Tamsin.

"Not too bad. My head hurts much worse." she admitted.

"Can I see?"

"Of course." Tamsin told her as she turned her head so that Kenzi could see the gash just below her hairline. Kenzi frowned when she saw how deep the gash was.

"You sure you are okay?

"I promise, all I need right now is you." Tamsin told her, before turning back and pulling the human down so that she could kiss her deeply.

"Well, baby, you've definitely got me. Wake me if you need anything? Promise?" Kenzi asked as she broke the kiss a few seconds later.

"Promise."

"Okay, now you need to rest, babe. And to be honest, I am pretty tired myself." Kenzi admitted as she lay her head next to Tamsin's, not wanting to lay on her hurt chest.

"Sleep well, babe." Tamsin's lips brushed Kenzi's forehead as she spoke. "Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight, my Valkyrie." Kenzi replied as she snuggled into Tamsin's side.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Wow, thanks for those great reviews on the last chapter! You all give me warm fuzzies inside. :) I hope everyone is ready to learn more about our girls, as they learn more about each other. I know I am ready to write it!**

Kenzi awoke to an empty bed and the smell of bacon wafting through the air. She knew it must be Tamsin, since Bo never cooked. She rolled over, not wanting to leave the comfort of her bed; but the smell of bacon slowly won her over. She hopped out of bed, her hair a bit messy, and followed the smell into the kitchen. There she saw her girlfriend standing, her back to her, at the stove.

"Morning, Tam." she greeted with a yawn.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Tamsin chuckled, as she felt Kenzi's arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Smells wonderful." Kenzi told her, resting her head against Tamsin's back. "But I did wake up lonely."

"I'm sorry babe. Thought I would make some breakfast for my favorite girl." Tamsin told her, smiling as she turned to face Kenzi, wrapping her arms around the girl and pulling her close. "You know how beautiful you are?"

"Pshh, whatever. I just woke up I probably look like a cross between Cousin It and Bellatrix LeStrange." the girl chuckled, reaching up and kissing her Valkyrie softly on the lips.

"Not at all. I think it's sexy actually, 'the-just-woke-up' look." Tamsin smiled down at her girl. "Breakfast is just about ready. Go sit down, have some coffee."

"Coffee sounds yummy." Kenzi agreed, pulling away from the Valkyrie so that she could pour them each a mug, and sat down at the counter, just as Tamsin was bringing her a plate with bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast. It looked incredible. "You are officially forgiven for the lonely wake-up."

"Bon appetite." Tamsin smiled as she sat down with Kenzi, setting her own plate in front of her.

The girls both ate quickly, in silence. They were both incredibly hungry. As they finished eating Tamsin got up to clear the dishes, and was stopped by Kenzi grabbing her hand gently. "Tam, let me. I won't have you cooking AND cleaning."

"It's okay Kenz, I don't mind..."

"But I do! Please let me help?" The brunette pleaded in a way that the Valkyrie couldn't turn her down.

"Alright. You can do the dishes." she relented, moving away from the table. "I'll go take a shower."

"Okay, baby. I'll take one when you are done."

"Or...I can wait and you can join me." Tamsin said with a sly grin.

"Um, I...uh...I" Kenzi stuttered, blushing brightly, causing Tamsin to chuckle.

"I only meant to shower. Nothing more. I promise. I told you that whenever you were ready to let me know, and I meant that, babe." Tamsin assured her as she walked up to her, pulling Kenzi into her arms. "No pressure. And if you aren't ready for that, I understand. I won't be upset with you."

"Tam, I just am really nervous." Kenzi admitted, leaning her head against the Valkyrie's chest.

"Don't be. Do you trust me?" Tamsin asked her, placing her hand on Kenzi's chin, pulling her face to look at her own.

"Of course I do. With everything." Kenzi told her softly.

"Then trust that I will wait until you are ready, even if I have to wait forever." Tamsin told her, resting her forehead to Kenzi's.

"I know you would." Kenzi replied, bringing her lips to Tamsin's softly. "And I want that with you...I just don't think I'm ready. I'm sorry, Tam."

"Don't be sorry, babe. Never be sorry for that. Okay?" The Valkyrie told her, gently caressing her cheek. She gently pulled away, smiling reassuringly. "I'll go take a shower, and you can after. No big deal."

"Wait...Tamsin. Wait for me?" Kenzi asked softly. "Just a shower?"

Tamsin smiled softly, "Just a shower."

Kenzi nods and smiles, turning to do the dishes. She was nervous, but excited at the same time. She didn't want Tamsin to think that she didn't want her. That was far from true. She ached for Tamsin's touch, but she was afraid. Afraid that she would be bad, that Tamsin wouldn't want her anymore because of her lack of experience. Deep in her heart she knew that Tamsin was not like that at all, but she couldn't help but worry.

"Baby, I can sense doubt you know." Tamsin told her, coming up behind her, wrapping her arms around the petite girls waist, mimicking what Kenzi did to her earlier. She rested her head on Kenzi's shoulder.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Kenzi told her, leaning her head against Tamsin's. "It wasn't you I was doubting baby, I promise. I was doubting myself."

"You shouldn't ever doubt yourself." Tamsin told her, kissing her cheek. "Because you are incredible."

Kenzi just smiled in response and finished the dishes quickly. She turned to face her girlfriend, and smiled as she kissed her lips. "Is Bo up yet?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The succubus is going to spend the weekend with Lauren. I told her I was off for the next three days, and she said that she would let us have the place to ourselves." Tamsin replied, running her hands up and down the little human's back gently.

"Well, that is a nice surprise." Kenzi replied, smiling genuinely. "Not only do I have you for three whole days, but I have you all to myself. So...how about that shower?"

"You got it." Tamsin told her, abruptly picking Kenzi up, her hands at her back and under her knees. She smiled as the girl made a little squeak in surprise, and carried her upstairs to the bathroom.

Kenzi started the water in the shower, getting more and more nervous as she thought. _"What if she doesn't like what she sees? What if I disappoint her?"_

"Baby, stop that." Tamsin told her softly, her voice bringing the girl out of her thoughts as she turned to see the Valkyrie, who had already stripped out of her clothes. Kenzi's eyes widened a little and she didn't try to hide it as they wandered over the blonde's perfectly toned body. She got a chuckle from Tamsin, who stepped in the shower and beckoned for Kenzi to join her. "Come on, don't be shy. It's just me."

Kenzi nervously stripped down, and peeked in the shower. "Okay, here I come." She took a deep breath, and stepped in, closing her eyes, not sure what to expect. She felt her body flush, as she was not sure what the Valkyrie would say.

"You can open your eyes, gorgeous. Don't be nervous around me." Tamsin assured her, stepping forward and softly resting her hands on Kenzi's hips, saying softly, "You are beautiful, baby."

Kenzi opened her eyes, and saw that Tamsin was just a couple of inches in front of her, the water cascading down her body, making her look even more incredibly sexy, if that were possible. She smiled at the blonde, and replied, "You aren't so bad yourself, Valkyrie."

Tamsin smiled and pulled her into her arms so that their bodies were pressed together. She leaned down and kissed Kenzi gently on the lips. "That's not so bad, now is it?"

"No, not bad at all. Very, very good actually." Kenzi told her with a smile. Their bodies fit together perfectly, as though they were two puzzles pieces meant for each other. She rested her head against the blonde's chest, wrapping her arms around Tamsin's waist, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

* * *

The women finished their shower, taking their time, staying in until the water ran cold, just enjoying being in each others presence. Once they had dried off, they each put on a pair of shorts and a tank top, and were laying together lazily on the couch. Kenzi had pulled Tamsin down on top of her, laying the blonde's head on her chest so that she could play with her hair as they talked.

"Tam, I want to know more about you." the brunette said as her fingers gently combed through her Valkyrie's hair.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, tilting her head a little so she could see Kenzi's face.

"Everything."

"THAT might take a while." Tamsin chuckled. "So, how about you ask me something and I will answer it?"

"Okay...um...I guess I'll start with this. Were you born a Valkyrie?" Kenzi asked curiously.

" No, I was born human." she answered.

"How did you become a Valkyrie?"

"Well, basically, Odin plucked me from my home. I had to be willing, which I was. Hell, who wouldn't be? I never even said goodbye to my family. My father was an alcoholic farmer, always drunk on ale, beat my mother relentlessly. She died before I turned turned 10. I was chosen at 17. My little brother, he's the only one I missed." she says, remembering her human family with a frown.

"Oh, Tamsin..." Kenzi said, sadly, caressing her girlfriend's arm gently. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not, it wasn't much of a life." she shrugged, continuing. "After Odin picked me, he took me to Asgard to train like all of the other potential Valkyries. Each set of Valkyries takes a century to sharpen their skills, hone their reflexes, and erase themselves of emotion." Tamsin sits up a little, looking Kenzi in the eye. "Valkyries aren't built for love, we are built for war, like I told you. But when one does fall in love, all of those years of training get redirected, to protect the one they love, and they bond. Which is why you feel so safe with me. Instinct tells you, I will do everything in my power to protect you, no matter what."

Kenzi looked at her wide eyed, as she took her story in. She hadn't realized the amount of training that the Valkyries had to go through. It's no wonder that she felt so safe in the warrior's arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around Tamsin's waist, pulling her back down to her, kissing her deeply, running her tongue gently over the blonde's lips. She was instantly granted entrance, and their tongues fought for dominance, as Tamsin brought her hand to the back of Kenzi's neck.

When they finally parted for air, both gasping and panting as they smiled. Their lips soon met again, and Kenzi could feel all of the passion and love radiating through the blond as they kissed. It wasn't just lust, the human could feel the difference in the way Tamsin kissed her from anyone who had kissed her before. She felt every inch of the blonde's body against hers, and she was throbbing and aching for the Valkyrie. But she knew that she wasn't ready, so she broke the kiss, gently biting Tamsin's lower lip as they parted.

"Wow, nobody has ever kissed me that way before, Tamsin. I could literally feel your emotions coming through." the brunette smiled, breathlessly. "But, I think we should slow down, or else I am not going to be able to resist you."

"Of course, sweetheart." Tamsin told her, without a hint of anything other than love in her voice. She wasn't upset, hurt, or angry. Only completely understanding and patient for the little human. "I just wanted you to feel what I feel for you every second of every minute of the day."

"I love you, Tamsin." The words slipped out of the brunette's lips before she could stop them. They were true, she really did love the woman who had so easily captured her heart without trying. "Shit, I'm sorry..." her words were cut off by the Valkyrie crushing their lips together in another heated, loving kiss.

"Don't be sorry baby. NEVER be sorry for saying that. Kenzi...I love you too." the blonde replied, as soon as she broke their kiss. She just stared into the human's pale blue eyes as she smiled. "I have fallen so deeply in love with you, and I never want to get back up."

At that moment, Kenzi's whole world shifted, and nothing else mattered but her and the Valkyrie. She wished she could freeze this moment, as she smiled, staring back into sparkling green eyes. She took a moment to think about everything that she loved about her, and her smile continued to grow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Well, our girls said I love you. :) Aren't they cute? I was going to wait for that just a bit longer, but the timing felt right to me, so I went with it. I know I have held off on the naughty bits, and you all will have to wait a bit longer. I'm evil like that, hehe. ;) Again, I can't say enough how much you guys rock, and how much your reviews and encouragement mean to me!**

Tamsin couldn't stop smiling as she looked into Kenzi's eyes. Her thoughts running rampant. _"She loves me. This beautiful, wonderful, perfect little human loves ME. What in my lifetimes did I do to deserve her? I am so lucky..."_

"What are you thinking about?" Kenzi asked, noticing the blonde's emerald eyes glaze over slightly as she got lost in her thoughts.

"You. And how damn lucky I am to have you." she answered, honestly.

"I'm pretty sure that I am the lucky one in this relationship, Tam." Kenzi giggled a little, before bringing her lips to the Valkyrie's.

"Let's call it even?" Tamsin suggested as her lips brushed over the brunette's. "Besides, we have much more to talk about, you know."

"Yeah, I have plenty more questions." Kenzi agreed, "But first I want some more sugar." She kissed the Valkyrie again, breathing her in and reveling in the touch, taste, and smell of her love.

Tamsin didn't protest, she kissed Kenzi back eagerly, cupping the girl's cheek with her hand. She craved Kenzi's kisses constantly. The feeling of warmth, of love, of home. Tamsin felt comfortable, she knew, without a doubt, that the little human belonged in her life, and that she was made to protect her, to love her, and to spend forever with her.

Kenzi could feel the emotions radiating from the warrior in her arms. She knew that the connection they shared was deeper than any she had ever had with anyone else, and not just because of Tamsin starting to bond to her. She couldn't picture herself without the blonde in her life, not now. She's grown too accustomed to her, too attached, too in love.

"Baby, I could stay like this with you all day." Tamsin told her, smiling as she kissed her softly again. "But if we did, you wouldn't get to ask those burning questions."

"Mmm, I know. But I kinda don't ever want this moment to end." Kenzi admitted, with a smile, rubbing her nose to Tamsin's.

"Me neither. It's perfect." Tamsin agreed, laying her head back on Kenzi's chest.

"But, I guess it has to, whether we like it or not. So I guess on to the next question?"

"If that's what you want, babe."

"Hmm, let's see...how old are you? For real?"

"Well...I kinda lost track, to be honest. It was never important to me. But I am over 3,000 years old I know." Tamsin told her.

"Holy shit-balls Tam! You really are a cougar aren't you?" Kenzi chuckled as she caressed the Valkyrie's head, running her fingers through her hair once again.

"What does it say about you, dating someone this old?" Tamsin teased back, tracing little patterns on Kenzi's tummy.

"Hmm, good point. I gots me a sugar mama! That gives me lots of sugar." Kenzi chuckled.

"I'll give you as much sugar as you want, baby." Tamsin told her with a smile.

"That's what I like to hear." Kenzi chuckled, thinking hard about her next question. She didn't want to ask anything that might upset Tamsin, and she knew that some of her questions might. She was frowning a little as thoughts ran through her mind.

"What are you thinking so hard about? I think I see smoke coming out of your ears." Tamsin teased.

"Well, it's just that some of the questions I want to ask you might upset you...so I'm not sure that I want to ask." Kenzi told her softly.

"Tell you what, ask anyway, and we will see how it goes from there. If it's a question that I don't want to answer, I will tell you. But I will tell you, truthfully, anything you want to know, baby." Tamsin told her, not wanting to keep anything from the girl.

"Okay," Kenzi said, taking a deep breath, "How many people have you killed?"

"I don't know. Hundreds of thousands..." Tamsin said quietly, looking to see Kenzi's wide eyes, then caressing her arm. "Babe, I am a Valkyrie, it's part of the job. You know that. At least it was."

"I know...I mean I figured it was a lot, cause of you being a Valkyrie, but I didn't know it was that many." Kenzi told her, surprised. "You just don't seem capable of that, Tam.

"Maybe not now...but I was. Kenz, I am not a good person." Tamsin admitted, looking away from the human, a sad look on her face. _ "This is it." _she thought, _"She's going to decide she doesn't want to be with me."_

"Tam, baby, look at me." Kenzi pleaded, sitting up, pushing Tamsin gently with her. She brought her hand to Tamsin's cheek, and turned her face so that they were making eye contact. "There is no way that I will ever think that you aren't a good person. I've seen the good in you, I see it everyday. You did what you had to do...it was all you knew."

"You aren't scared of me?"

"Of course not. Don't be silly. I love you, Tamsin. And I know, without a doubt in my mind, that you ARE a good person."

"But you are wrong."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do! How could you even ask me that?" Tamsin said incredulously.

"Because, if you do, you'll trust me." Kenzi answered softly, with a smile. "You ARE a wonderful person Tam. You have done bad things, sure, but who hasn't? I'm no angel. It makes you who you are today. And I love you for that." She leaned in and softly kissed Tamsin's lips, wiping away the tears that had managed to creep their way out of the blonde's eyes.

"I love you, too Kenzi." She whispered, surprised that the human hadn't immediately turned her away.

* * *

The following day, Tamsin decided she was going to take Kenzi on their first real "date." She wanted to take her someplace nice, since she knew that Kenzi hasn't really had anyone to do that for her before.

"Tamsin, really, I'm cool with staying home and ordering pizza. You don't have to do this for me." Kenzi told her as she was getting dressed. She was wearing a red backless dress, that came to just above her knees. Her hair was up elegantly, exposing her neck as well. She wore a simple silver chain necklace, and silver hoop earrings. Her high heels were a shiny jet black, matching the black clutch purse she was carrying.

"Oh, but I do." Tamsin told her, smiling as she took in the beautiful woman in front of her. "I want to show you off to the world. Baby, you look amazing."

"Well of course I do. I am the mistress of fashion after all." she chuckled, and added, winking, "But thank you for pointing it out."

Tamsin chuckled as she put the finishing touches to her look. She was also wearing a dress, at Kenzi's request (more like Kenzi's begging), but hers was black. It was low cut, showing off just the right amount of cleavage, also backless, and came to her knees. She refused to wear the any shorter than that. Her hair was down, cascading over her shoulders in loose curls. She was also wearing black heels, that were about an inch lower than Kenzi's. She wore a simple silver bangle on her arm, and a simple chain around her neck, with a diamond pendant.

As she stood up after securing her heels, she noticed Kenzi's jaw drop, and a smile form on her face. Tamsin blushed a little, rolling her eyes, as the girl looked her over. "Don't get used to this. I hate dresses. They are so unpractical."

"But you look so damn hot!" Kenzi told her, walking up and putting her arms around the Valkyrie's neck as the blonde snaked her own around Kenzi's waist. "We are going to be the talk of the restaurant. The hottest ladies on the scene."

"Mmm, and that is different from every other day...how?" Tamsin asked, chuckling as she leaned in and stole a quick kiss from the brunette.

"Good point, but we are extra smokin' today." Kenzi replied, grinning as she reached up to steal a kiss of her own. She moved her hands from around Tamsin's neck to rest them on her back, gently brushing her fingers over the Valkyrie's toned, lean muscles. The touch caused Tamsin's breath to hitch a little and her eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment.

"We probably should get going." the blonde said softly, opening her eyes to meet Kenzi's beautiful blues. "But first, I have something I want to give you."

"Tam, you didn't have to get anything for me." Kenzi told her, but her eyes lit up anyway.

"Well, I didn't exactly. It's something that was given to me, that I want you to have." Tamsin told her, smiling softly. She kissed Kenzi gently and then went over to her duffel bag, pulling out a small leather pouch. It looked incredibly worn, and incredibly old.

Kenzi looked at her curiously, as the Valkyrie walked back over to her, placing the pouch in her hand.

"Open it. Go ahead."

Kenzi did as she was asked, and opened the pouch. A small pendant fell into her hand, on a silver chain. The pendant was small, yet intricate. It was in the shape of a glorious Valkyrie, wings spread, hands holding a single flawless diamond. It looked very old, and it was beautiful. Kenzi looked at Tamsin in awe, her smile growing, as she wrapped her arms around the Valkyrie tightly hugging her. "Tamsin, its beautiful. Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Of course I am sure. This necklace was handcrafted in Valhalla, specifically for me. Every Valkyrie is given one upon completion of their training. Each one is different, made specially for the Valkyrie. I want you to have it." Tamsin explained, smiling softly.

"Will you put it on me?" Kenzi asked looking up into Tamsin's eyes.

The blonde nodded, taking the pendant from Kenzi and moving behind her. She took off the chain that Kenzi was wearing and set it on her bedside table. As she put the pendant around Kenzi's neck, clasping it, she reached down and kissed the back of her neck softly.

Kenzi smiled and turned to face the Valkyrie, kissing her lovingly, before saying, "Now, you'll be with me even when you aren't. Thank you, Tam. This means so much to me."

Tamsin smiled in return, taking Kenzi's hands. "We are going to be late for our reservation if we don't get going babe."

Kenzi nodded, kissed Tamsin one more time quickly, her smile never leaving her face. "Let's go baby."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Date night! Also, That might lead into more...intimate things if ya know what I mean? Are you all ready for some Thievyrie loving? Cause I am ready to write it! But we have to make it through the date first. ;) I am really glad that everyone is enjoying the progression of the girls' relationship thus far. I guess it's getting to be about the time to take it further.  
**

The couple were sitting at their table at the fancy Italian restaurant Tamsin made reservations at. She was sparing no expense, ordering the finest wine, and telling Kenzi to order whatever she wanted. They were the center of everyone's attention, several of the other customers glancing at them and whispering about them. Some openly staring at the beautiful couple, who were completely focused on one another, oblivious to the people around them.

"So, I think it's my turn to ask some questions." Tamsin told Kenzi with a smile.

"Alright, shoot."

"You've never been attracted to women before, right?"

"That is correct. Except when the selkie girl was dancing." Kenzi remembered, shrugging.

"That doesn't count." Tamsin chuckled. "Anyway, so what made you change that for me?"

"Have you SEEN you?" Kenzi asked incredulously. "On a scale of one to ten, you are a twenty! BUT, it's not just about how beautiful you are, it's about so much more than that. You are completely amazing, Tam. I love how I feel when I am around you. You make me happy and safe."

"Well, I am glad I make you feel that way, babe." the Valkyrie couldn't help but smile when the little brunette answered her question. "I will do my best to do just that for as long as you will let me."

"I will always let you." Kenzi told her, just as their entrees arrived. Kenzi had ordered a delicious looking shrimp fettucine, and Tamsin ordered a healthy sized portion of carbonara. The waiter poured them each another glass of wine, his eyes continuously wandering over Kenzi. Tamsin looked at him and cleared her throat with raised eyebrows, silently telling him he needed to go.

Kenzi watched Tamsin and chuckled as the waiter took the hint and swiftly left, looking over his shoulder at them before he went into the kitchen area. When he was out of earshot, she whispered, "Subtle, Tam."

"Well, he needed to quit staring and get back to his job. Besides, his eyes were going a little further south on you than I cared for." she replied.

"Jealous much?" Kenzi teased, winking. "No worries, I am all yours, baby."

"I just don't like to share." Tamsin smirked.

"Well, you will never have to." Kenzi told her, smiling, as she started eating her meal. "This...is freaking delicious."

"Good. I'm glad you like it." Tamsin said, as she started to eat her carbon

ara. It was pretty good, she had to admit.

The women made small talk during their meal, laughing and enjoying themselves. After a few more moments, a pair of well dressed men approached their table, smiling. They looked older in age, probably late 40's or early 50's.

"Can I help you?" Tamsin asked them.

"Well, we were hoping we could help you lovely ladies." one of the men replied, a suggestive tone in his voice. "We noticed that you two were here alone. With no male accompaniment. We would like to solve that problem for you."

"Um, gross." Kenzi stated, looking at them in disgust, "For one thing you are old enough to be my grandfather, and for another thing, we aren't here alone. We are here together. Like on a date, with each other."

Tamsin chuckled at the grandfather quip, knowing that she had many more years than the old men.

"Well, I know something I can give you that no woman can sweetheart." The man said suggestively, making a move to grab Kenzi's arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, asshole." Tamsin threatened with a growl as she reached out and grabbed his arm forcefully before he could touch Kenzi.

"Dude, she can totally rip your arm off. You better listen to her." Kenzi warned the man, as he used his other hand to try to get out of the Valkyrie's grip.

"Whatever, Blondie Bitch here doesn't look like she could do much damage." The other man said as he attempted to help the man loosen Tamsin's grip off of his arm. His eyebrows furrowed as both men together couldn't break her grasp.

"Look, we aren't interested." Tamsin told him, tilting her head to the side and scrunching her nose a little, throwing his arm away violently, causing the man to grumble in pain. He gestured at his friend and started to walk away. "Buh-Bye."

As Tamsin sat back down, she was surprised by Kenzi leaning over the table and kissing her. She smiled and waited for the gilr to sit back down before speaking. "Trying to make him see what he's missing?"

"Nope. It's cause I wanted to kiss my sexy girlfriend that just saved me from getting felt up by grandpa over there." She answered, smiling.

"Well, I am not going to let any dirty old perv put his hands on you. Same as that dude back at the Jokao crime scene." she shrugged.

Kenzi leaned in a little, gesturing for Tamsin to do the same, and said softly, "Let's get out of here, and maybe you can put your hands all over me."

Tamsin's eyebrows raised, a smile forming, she leaned in closer and kissed Kenzi softly again. "You sure about that?"

Kenzi bit her bottom lip and nodded, looking at the Valkyrie hungrily. That look was all the motivation Tamsin needed to call for the check.

* * *

Tamsin had barely shut the door behind her, when Kenzi grabbed her arm pulling her into a heated kiss. Tamsin was caught off guard, but quickly recovered and backed Kenzi against the wall, kissing her with as much passion as she could. Kenzi's hands were all over her body, feeling every curve, as her lips were crushed to the Valkyrie's, their tongues warring with each other's for dominance.

"Tamsin...bedroom" Kenzi moaned softly as she broke her lips away from the blonde's for a second, only to start kissing up Tamsin's neck. The blonde complied, picking Kenzi up, pulling up her dress enough so that she could wrap her legs around Tamsin's waist.

As she reached the bedroom, she laid Kenzi back on the bed, and rested her own body on top of the human's. She propped herself up on her elbow, and looked down into Kenzi's beautiful blue eyes, and smiled. "Are you sure you want this? We don't have to..."

"Tam...I want this. I'm ready. I want to give myself to you completely." Kenzi told her, placing her hands on the blonde's cheeks. "Tamsin, I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Tamsin told her, smiling lovingly. "More than anything."

Kenzi smiled and pulled Tamsin's lips down to hers, this time kissing her slowly, lovingly. As Tamsin lowers her body down gently onto Kenzi's, deepening the kiss, Kenzi wraps her arms around the blonde's waist. She slowly moves her hands along the Valkyrie's soft, smooth skin; the touches setting Tamsin on fire in ways she had never felt before.

Tamsin smiles as she breaks away from the kiss, moving her lips along her lover's jawline, to her neck, pausing at the human's pulse point, nipping at it gently before soothing it with a kiss. Kenzi's breathing was getting a little heavier, and she moved one of her hands up to the back of Tamsin's neck, weaving her fingers through her golden tresses.

Their bodies were swaying in a perfect rhythm that came as naturally to them as breathing. They were made for each other, and it was never more obvious than in this moment. And in this moment nothing in the world mattered but the two lovers, as they started losing themselves in each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT! Here it is, by popular demand, Thievyrie smut. Only not so much smut, but more like sweet, beautiful, loving passion. Their relationship has built up to this, so I hope I don't disappoint you all. Let me know how I do please! Reviews are appreciated!**

Kenzi took Tamsin's outstretched hand, standing up, resting her other hand gently on Tamsin's hip. She reached up to kiss the blonde slowly, lovingly as her fingers laced themselves with her lover's. Tamsin's free hand pulled Kenzi closer to her, their bodies flush.

"Tam...will you help me?" Kenzi asked softly, gesturing toward the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Of course I will." Tamsin answered her, turning Kenzi around slowly, facing the girl away from her. Before Tamsin unzipped Kenzi's dress, she lowered herself slightly, dropping soft sweet kisses down Kenzi's back, sending shivers throughout the brunette. She continued kissing along the soft skin until she reached the fabric of the dress, unzipping it slowly.

As Kenzi stepped out of the dress, she turned back around to face Tamsin, kicking her heels off to the side. She wrapped her arms around the Valkyrie, smiling as she bit her bottom lip. She took the zipper at the back of the blonde's dress and slowly pulled it down while she kept her eyes on Tamsin's. Tamsin stepped out of her dress and kicked her heels off, much the same as Kenzi had. The women were both left in nothing but their panties, as neither had opted to wear a bra with their backless dresses.

Kenzi took a tiny step back, looking over the Valkyrie's body in awe, whispering "You are a goddess."

Tamsin was also taking the opportunity to look Kenzi over, and replied, "You are perfect."

Suddenly the butterflies in Kenzi's stomach began to flutter like crazy, a mixture of excitement and being nervous. She took a deep breath, grabbed Tamsin's hand, and sat down on the bed, pulling the blonde down beside her. The human turned to look into sparkling green eyes, leaning in to kiss Tamsin deeply. She knew that the blonde was in no rush, and would do anything she could to help her make this less scary for her. She trusted Tamsin with her heart, soul and now was trusting her with her body.

Tamsin could feel the intense emotions radiating from Kenzi, the love, lust, and nervousness. "Baby, I want you to look at me for a second."

"What is it, Tam?"

"I want you to promise to tell me if you get uncomfortable, or want to stop. Okay?" Tamsin told her, caressing her cheek lovingly.

"I promise. But I trust you. I just don't want to mess up, or be bad at this." Kenzi told her smiling softly.

"I am sure that you will be wonderful." Tamsin reassured her, smiling, before laying Kenzi back, making sure her head was on the pillow and that she was comfortable.

"Kiss me, Tamsin." It was almost a whispered plea, and Tamsin quickly complied, laying down next to Kenzi on her side. She rested her hand on Kenzi's stomach as she kissed her lips, the human pulling Tamsin on top of her gently. Tamsin nudged Kenzi's thighs with her own, and placed her own leg in between them, pressing it against Kenzi's center.

Kenzi gasped, as her legs trembled and opened a little wider giving Tamsin access. She wrapped her hands around the blonde, and pulled her down so their bodies meshed together. Tamsin pressed her lips to Kenzi's and then moved to her neck, kissing along her jaw up to her ear, whispering "I love you" as her lips brushed the woman's ear gently.

"I love you too, Tamsin. More than anything." Kenzi told her as she ran her hands along the blonde's back, and began to move herself against Tamsin.

The Valkyrie noticed, and began to move her body with Kenzi's, pressing her thigh harder against the brunette, as her own center began grinding slowly against her lover. Her lips trailed down to Kenzi's collarbone, nibbling and licking at the tender skin; her hair cascading over her shoulders, gently tickling the brunettes skin.

Tamsin continued to trail soft open mouthed kisses down until she reached Kenzi's breasts. Taking the left nipple in her mouth, she began to slowly work her tongue around the bud, feeling it harden at her motions. She brought her right hand up to tease and play with her other nipple, manipulating it between her fingers, squeezing just enough to get a little gasp of pleasure from her girlfriend.

Kenzi found Tamsin's left hand with her own, and laced their fingers together as her body moved with the Valkyrie's. She felt like she wasn't close enough to her lover, even though their bodies were pressed together. Her back arched up against Tamsin, and she gasped sharply as she felt her nipples being squeezed and nibbled at.

The blonde moved her mouth from Kenzi's nipple, up above it just a little, taking a little bit of her tender skin between her teeth, biting down with a little pressure, then sucking at it through her teeth. Kenzi knew it would leave a mark, but she didn't care. In fact, she would be lying if she said the thought of Tamsin marking her didn't turn her on even more.

Tamsin removed her hand from Kenzi's other breast, bringing it down to slowly and gently run it along her thigh as her own leg was grinding even harder against the brunette. She wanted to take it slow, to kiss Kenzi all over, and to make love to her.

Tamsin had never made love before, sex was always strictly recreational to her, until now. She wanted to memorize every aspect of Kenzi's body. Learn every curve, every freckle, and scar she may have. Find out what turns her on, and what to avoid. But she had time to do that later. Kenzi's moans and actions were telling her that she wanted her now.

"Tamsin, please...I need to feel you inside." Kenzi whispered breathlessly as she took the hand that Tamsin had on her thigh and moved it to her core, showing the blonde how wet she was for her. Tamsin could feel it through her panties, and she was going to give Kenzi what she wanted.

The Valkyrie smiled, and moved down Kenzi's body, grabbing her panties with her teeth and pulling them down. She opened Kenzi's legs wider, and without warning, dragged her tongue from the bottom of the girls opening to her clit, taking it into her mouth and sucking hard.

"F-fuck, Tamsin!" Kenzi moaned as she threw her head back to her pillow. As soon as Tamsin's mouth began expertly licking and sucking at her core, Kenzi felt a rush, her back arching as she tilted her pelvis upward to create more contact with her lover. Tamsin smiled, and used her hand as an anchor, pushing Kenzi's hips back down to the bed, holding her in place.

Tamsin swirled her tongue inside of Kenzi, and licked the length of her opening with strong motions, and moves back to her clit, taking it gently between her teeth, flicking it with the tip of her tongue, causing a loud moan to escape from her girlfriend. She slowly inserts two of the fingers on her right hand, pushing them all the way inside of the brunette as her tongue, teeth and lips continue to tease her clit.

"God yes, Tammy, baby!" Kenzi moaned in pleasure, grabbing a fistful of the sheet with one hand, placing the other on Tamsin's head, tangling it in her loose curls as she looked down to lock eyes with the blonde, biting her lower lip craving to kiss her.

Tamsin understood, and moved her head up kissing up Kenzi's stomach and chest until her tongue was inside of Kenzi's mouth, kissing her passionately and deeply. Kenzi could taste herself in the blonde's mouth, and she moaned in pleasure when she felt Tamsin thrusting her fingers deeply into her. She pulled them almost completely out before thrusting harder into her, picking up speed.

The Valkyrie hooked her fingers inside of her, searching for, and quickly finding her g-spot, brushing over it with her fingertips with every thrust, sending the girl into a blissful pleasure. She didn't ease up, the brunettes moans and whimpers into her mouth drove her on, picking up her pace. Tamsin began grinding herself on the girl's leg wanting some friction against her clit.

Kenzi moved her leg up rubbing it against the Valkyrie, pleased when she earned a moan in response. She was very close to the edge, Tamsin's fingers guiding her to what was sure to be an intense orgasm. She released her hold on the sheet, moving her hand down to rest between her thigh and Tamsin's center, rubbing her palm against the Valkyrie's throbbing clit through her underwear.

"That's it, baby. Keep going." Tamsin whispered as her lips brushed over Kenzi's, the feel of her lover's hand on her core making her feel more turned on than ever before. "You are doing great."

Kenzi, motivated by the encouragement, moved her hand inside of the blonde's panties, and slipped a finger inside of Tamsin, feeling how slick and wet she was. She wasted no time in inserting a second finger as she thrust into the Valkyrie, eliciting moan from the beautiful woman on top of her. The angle she was in made it a little difficult, but she wanted to please her Valkyrie in the same way she, herself was being pleased.

"Tam, baby, you are so wet." she gasped a the blondes fingers were thrust deeply into her. She was teetering on the edge, her walls clenching around the Valkyrie's fingers. "Slow down a bit baby, I want to go at the same time, and I am so close..."

The blonde complied, slowing down her movements inside of her girlfriend. She loved the feeling Kenzi was giving her at her core. She could tell that Kenzi was focused, trying as best as she could to please her. When she used her free hand to guide Kenzi's to find her spot, the brunette smiled, silently thanking her for being so patient with her. As her hand guided guided Kenzi's, she gasped as the human hit her most sensitive spot. "Right there baby, that's it."

Kenzi thrust harder into Tamsin, her fingertips working the soft spongy g-spot inside of the Valkyrie. She could feel that Tamsin was getting close as her fingers were moving inside of the blonde, and brought her lips back to the Valkyrie's. Tamsin started picking her pace back up, timing it so that they were thrusting at a compatible rhythm. She felt her own walls clench, as she brought Kenzi back to the edge.

The women continued their lovemaking, thrusting into each other deeply, almost in perfect unison. With a couple of final thrusts, Tamsin brought Kenzi crashing into her orgasm. She moaned loudly into her lovers mouth, then pulled her lips away, Tamsin's name leaving her lips in a scream. The sound of her name leaving the blonde's lips with such passion and lust, paired with her lovers fingers inside of her, massaging her spot, sent the Valkyrie over the edge into her own mind blowing orgasm.

The women did their best to help one another ride out their climaxes, both wrapped in pleasure. Tamsin crashed her lips back down to Kenzi's passionately, kissing her deeply as she squeezed her hand. Her body slowly collapsing onto Kenzi's as she neared the end of her release. They stayed locked in the passionate kiss for several seconds after they had both reached the end of their climax.

Tamsin couldn't stop smiling, as she looked down at her lover, then finally rolled off of Kenzi to lay on her back. Kenzi immediately shifted positions, so that she could cuddle up to her Valkyrie, asking "Did I do okay?"

"Kenzi, baby that was incredible. You were wonderful." She said as she kissed the brunette's forehead. "Nobody has ever had the effect on me that you do."

"Really? Because I am pretty sure that I have never had such an intense orgasm in my life." Kenzi told her, smiling. She lifted her head and kissed Tamsin. It was a long and loving kiss. "You promise I was okay?"

"Really, baby. Amazing. I promise." Tamsin assured her with a smile.

"I love you Tamsin."

"I love you too, Kenzi."

"Can we just lay here like this for a while?"

"Oh yes." Tamsin replied, chuckling. She wrapped her arms tightly around Kenzi, and closed her eyes, just enjoying this moment together. She felt Kenzi tracing patterns on her stomach, as her head rested on the blonde's chest.

Kenzi felt so safe and warm in her Valkyrie's arms. She had never felt this complete before. She knew that nobody else in the world would be able to ever take her place. Her heart was full of so much love for the woman, that she thought it might burst. At that moment in time, she exactly what she wanted; it came to her like an epiphany, and her heart started to beat a little faster.

"You okay baby?" Tamsin asked her as she opened her eyes to see Kenzi deep in thought.

"Almost perfect actually." Kenzi answered as the blonde pulled her from her thoughts.

"Almost?" Tamsin questioned with a little grin. "How can it be completely perfect?"

"I want to be bonded to you." Kenzi told her, looking her in the eye. "Then, it will be perfect."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Well, They took the next step! And you all loved it! I am so happy, I was so worried that I wouldn't give their first time making love justice. I was afraid that I wouldn't make it loving enough. I wanted to show their connection in a special way. And Kenzi wants to bond, to move to the next level. :) So let's see how it goes! This takes place exactly where the last chapter left off.**

"Kenzi, are you sure that's what you want?" Tamsin asked, sitting up slowly. She brought Kenzi's hands into her own, and looked her in the eye. "I don't want to take away your freedom to choose who you want to love."

Kenzi smiled softly, and took one of Tamsin's hands laying it on her chest, before taking her own hand and caressing the Valkyrie's face lovingly. "Baby, I don't want to love anybody else. My heart has never felt so complete, so safe. I love you, and I want to be your forever, and you to be mine."

Tamsin's heart skipped a beat at her girlfriend's words. She smiled brightly, and pulled the human into her embrace, happy tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Kenzi, you have no idea just how happy you make me. I love you, more than anything. You are positive this is what you want?"

"Tamsin, I have never been more sure about anything in my life." Kenzi told her, "I know that we haven't been together for long, but it's been long enough to know that I don't want anyone else. I want you. I want us. Forever."

"I feel the same way, Kenz." Tamsin told her, kissing her forehead as she held her love tightly.

"So how do we do it?" Kenzi asked, pulling back a little bit to look at Tamsin.

"Well, the first part is easy. The second part requires a bit of a field trip." Tamsin told her.

"I'll go anywhere with you." Kenzi replied, smiling, then kissing her lips softly. "I say we do it. Now. At least the first part. Can we do that?"

Tamsin nodded, then pulled away from her a little. "I need to get something out of my bag first."

"Well get to it Valkyrie!" Kenzi urged, letting go of the blonde, smiling.

Tamsin chuckled, nodding, and got out of bed, grabbing her duffel bag and setting it on the bed as she sat on the edge. She started reaching through it, and found what she was looking for. She pulled out a cloth, that was tied with a loose leather cord. In it was a beautifully intricate dagger, sheathed in an ornately decorated case.

"Ooh, that is beautiful." Kenzi told her, looking over her shoulder wide eyed.

"This, was forged in Valhalla. It will never rust, nor will it ever go dull." Tamsin informed her. "We have to make a blood bond."

Kenzi's eyes widened a little as she wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind, whispering, "What do we have to do?"

"We have to cut our right palms, just a little, and we have to do it to each other. And it has to be with a blade forged in Valhalla, like this one. Then we hold hands, mixing our blood, and I say a few words, and you have to accept them, and accept me." Tamsin told her.

"Alright, let's do this." Kenzi told her, moving around so that she was next to Tamsin. "But I want it to be special, Tam. I want to remember this moment forever."

"Me too, baby." Tamsin agreed.

Kenzi stood up and went to the other room, not bothering to put any clothes on since they were the only ones home. She came back with several candles and a lighter. She went around the room, setting the candles around, and lighting them. She turned off the lights, so the only light they had was from the flickering candles. The atmosphere was instantly changed, and the women were both excited and ready to move to the next step.

"Here, baby, come sit with me." Kenzi told Tamsin, sitting cross legged on the rug in the middle of the room. Tamsin complied, bringing the dagger with her as she sat in front of Kenzi, mirroring her cross legged style.

"Are you ready?" Tamsin asked her, smiling.

"I have never been more ready for anything in my life." Kenzi told her. She smiled back, knowing her words were true. She was ready to do this, she was ready to be tied to her Valkyrie this way.

"Okay, here." Tamsin handed her the dagger, and held out her palm. "Just cut along here."

Kenzi nodded and did what she was told, carefully dragging the blade across Tamsin's palm. She looked up at the smiling Valkyrie, and handed her the dagger, holding out her own hand for Tamsin. Tamsin took her hand, and gently kissed her palm, and then made the cut, looking up to see that Kenzi didn't even flinch as she did, her smile never faltering.

Tamsin laid the blade down between them, and joined their cut hands together, lacing their fingers as their palms touched, their blood mixing.

"I, Tamsin, Valkyrie of Freya, servant of Odin, hereby pledge myself to you, Kenzi. I vow to always protect you, to the best of my ability, and to give you my love for eternity. When your time in this world is over, I vow to carry your soul with me to Valhalla, where we shall remain for eternity, together in paradise. Do you accept my vows, to bond our souls together forever?" Tamsin recited, her eyes never leaving Kenzi's.

"I accept you, Tamsin. I accept your vows." Kenzi replied, keeping her gaze. As she answered, their hands emitted a soft purple glow, and they felt a strong pull within themselves. After a few seconds it was over. Their hands stopped glowing, and they felt the air around them shift back to normal.

Tamsin glanced to their hands, and back up to Kenzi, smiling brightly. She leaned forward, placing her free hand on Kenzi's cheek, and kissed her lovingly. She literally felt like a hole in her soul that she didn't know existed had been filled. Kenzi returned the kiss, smiling into her Valkyrie's lips. She was happier in this moment than she could describe. Her heart was warm and complete. She knew that Tamsin was _hers._ Nobody could ever take that away from them now.

"I love you so much, Tamsin." She whispered into the Valkyrie's lips.

"I love you too, Kenzi, with everything that I am." Tamsin replied, smiling as she kissed her love again.

Kenzi broke the kiss, and stood up, gently tugging on Tamsin's hand to pull her to her feet. She blew out the candles, her hand never leaving the blonde's. She went back over to the bed in the dark, and brought the Valkyrie down to lay with her. The human just wanted to be close to her Valkyrie, to fall asleep in her arms. A thought occurred to her, and as she got comfortable, laying her head on Tamsin's chest.

"So, how do we make it official, with Freya, like you told me?" she asked softly.

"Well, I have to request an audience with her, to perform the bonding ceremony. We will have to go before her, and she will basically make it official. She will test us, so to speak. To make sure that there are no doubts between us, and she will complete the bonding. From what I understand, it's a fairly easy process. Kind of like a marriage ceremony here on earth." Tamsin told her, her voice soft.

"I can't wait. I want it to be finalized. I want to officially be yours, by Valkyrie standards." she replied, then yawned a little. "And maybe, later, we can have a regular wedding ceremony. And be married here, by human standards."

"I can send the request as audience tomorrow baby. Depending how busy she is, we may have to wait a few days until she is free. Then we have to go to a portal to Valhalla." Tamsin answered, running her hand through the girl's hair. "She will brand us, so to speak. Carve a symbol of her choosing, depending on our bond, onto us. Over our hearts."

"Like a tattoo?"

"Kinda, yes. Then our bond cannot be broken. As of right now, it technically could still be broken, and you'd be free."

"I don't want to be free. I want to be with you. There is nothing that could change that, Tam." Kenzi assured her with a smile. "Beside, I don't like the term 'free' when used like that. It makes me seem like I am your slave."

"I just meant free to choose a different path if you wanted to." Tamsin told her. "But I am glad you don't want to change it. Because I don't want to, no, I CAN'T live without you. Not anymore."

"Well, no worries there, cause I am all yours, Valkyrie. I love you." Kenzi told her, kissing her chest. "Now I need some sleep, so that I can take advantage of you in the morning."

"Is that a promise?" Tamsin asked with a smirk.

"It is if you want it to be." Kenzi answered.

"Oh, I definitely want it to be."

"Then yes. It's a promise."

"Good. Now rest, babe. Sweet dreams." Tamsin told her, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back gently.

"Goodnight, my Valkyrie." Kenzi told her, before falling asleep on her chest.

* * *

After a morning of lovemaking and a long refreshing shower, Tamsin decided it was best to go on and try to contact Freya to request an audience for the bonding ritual. While Kenzi was putting on her makeup and fixing her hair, the Valkyrie went down to the living room and sat cross legged in the floor, in a meditation position.

After a few moments, her mind was clear of all things, and she sent out her request with her mind. _"Goddess Freya, I might wish to request an audience for a bonding ceremony."_ She was almost instantaneously answered.

_"My dearest Valkyrie, Tamsin. This is a surprise coming from you. Odin will not be pleased. However, I grant you an audience. One week from today. Be in my presence at noon. Bring your mate, and nobody else."_ Tamsin smiled to herself and replied.

_"Yes, my goddess. We will be there. Thank you."_

_"This one must be pretty special to have captures YOUR heart, dearest. It shall be an honor to perform the ceremony." _Freya replied before cutting off the connection. Kenzi descended the staircase just as Tamsin opened her eyes.

"Why are you on the floor?" she asked, extending her hand to the blonde, who willingly took it and stood.

"I was requesting an audience with Freya. She accepted. The ceremony will be in one week." Tamsin told her, smiling.

"Really? In one week you will officially be MY Valkyrie?" Kenzi smiled as she nearly tackled Tamsin with a hug.

"Yep. I'm already yours, though, babe. There is only one place in the world where we can take the journey to Valhalla without you being...dead." Tamsin replied. "And it is a two day trip from here by car."

"Better tell D-Man you won't be in for a few days, cause we aren't missing this for anything!" Kenzi told her, smiling.

"Damn right we aren't." Tamsin agreed. "So, I am going to guess that you texted Bo about us?"

"How'd you know?" Kenzi asked with a mock shocked tone.

"Because, I know you. And I know that you would have to tell somebody. Somebody, being your best friend." Tamsin chuckled. "What did she have to say?

"She said she was happy for us. And that she had to get back to Lauren, she was cooking naked or something." Kenzi shuddered, then pulled away from Tamsin, heading toward the kitchen. "Which reminds me, I am super hungry!"

"I'd say so after that workout last night, and this morning...and again, this morning." Tamsin smiled slyly.

"I didn't hear you complaining, Valkyrie." Kenzi teased.

"Well, even if I were, you wouldn't have been able to hear it over your moaning and screaming my name." Tamsin smiled as she approached Kenzi in the kitchen, backing her up against the fridge. "Besides, I would never complain about that."

"Are you trying to seduce me again?" Kenzi asked as her hands rested on the blonde's hips. "Because it's working, and I don't think I can go another round without some food in my system."

Tamsin chuckled and backed away from Kenzi, giving her space. "Want me to make you something?"

"Well, I can't turn down an offer like that." she smiled in response.

"Good, I like cooking for you." Tamsin told her, smiling as she started looking through the cabinets for something to prepare.

Kenzi watched as Tamsin began to cook, her elbow on the table, hand propping up her chin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Well, we are halfway through the bonding process. The first part was easy, now our girls just have to make it another week until they have the audience with Freya. But it can't be that easy can it? Let's just read and find out, shall we? Again thanks for all of the great reviews, everyone! I love getting feedback from you all. It keeps me going. Also, I will be tossing in a few references from season 4, that hadn't necessarily happened in the show yet when I began writing this. For example, Tamsin's memories of Trick are intact, however Bo hasn't gone back on the Death Train and reunited with Rainer (at least in my version. :P) Also, in reference to 4X11, my heart exploded! Poor Kenzi! Ksenia Solo gave a stellar performance. She broke my heart. RIP Hale.**

Tamsin was on her third cup of coffee for the morning as she read over some of the files from cases that had come in on her time off. There was nothing unusual. A few robberies, assaults, and bar fights. Nothing unusually suspicious. She made a few calls to have witnesses come in for questioning on the cases, and worked to narrow down the suspect list for the string of small robberies. Dyson noticed that she was smiling more than usual, and that she seemed a lot more relaxed today than she usually did on a Monday morning.

"You are unusually chipper today partner. Have a good weekend?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"I did actually. It was perf...great. Yeah, it was great."

"Uh-huh, I heard that. I know Bo gave you and Kenzi the place to yourselves. I take it _that_ went well." he said suggestively.

"THAT, is none of your business. But, I will tell you that I am going to need some more time off at the end of the week. Already cleared it with the chief. Kenzi and I are going...out of town." Tamsin told him.

"Damn partner. If I knew you'd be taking all of this time off, I wouldn't have requested for you to get your position back." Dyson joked. "So, where are you going, if I may ask?"

"Valhalla." She answered simply, low enough that their human coworkers wouldn't be able to hear.

"Wait...did I just hear you right? Valhalla? But, how?" he asked incredulously.

"There is one place on earth where humans can travel there without being, well, dead. We are going there. We have an audience with Freya. I CANNOT miss it." She told him, her eyes locked on his, eyebrows raising.

Tamsin could almost hear the click in his head when he realized what she was getting at. "Wait, so you and Kenzi, the bond? She accepted?"

"She did." Tamsin smiled, her face lighting up. "Actually, she is the one that brought it up. And I talked to her thoroughly about it. She knows what she wants, Dyson. And I just happen to be it."

"Well, congratulations, partner." The shifter smiled, happy that Tamsin was so happy and that his little human friend was the reason why. "I guess that calls for some celebratory drinks tonight? On me?"

"Only if I can bring my girl." Tamsin told him with a smile.

"Of course. What kind of celebration would it be without Kenzi?"

* * *

"Kenzi! Wake up!"

The brunette was pulled from her dreams by the shout. "I'm up! I'm up! Where's the fire?"

"No fire, just me." Bo's familiar voice pulled Kenzi out of her sleepy haze. She rubbed her eyes and smiled, jumping over to hug her best friend.

"Bo-Bo! I missed you." the human told her, smiling brightly. "I have SO much to tell you!"

"I know you do! Sorry I kinda blew it off when you texted me. Lauren was very persuasive." Bo chuckled, wrapping her arms around Kenzi. "So I take it you had a good time?"

"That's okay. And yes, I had the best weekend of my life!" Kenzi pulled back, sitting cross legged on the bed so she could talk to her bestie.

"Well, tell me about it! So you bonded to Tamsin, Kenzi that is huge."

"Yep. I love her, Bo. She is the missing piece to the Kenzi puzzle." she smiled. "She is amazing. There's not one thing I could ever even dream about changing about her. And she loves ME, Bo-Bo."

"I know she does. It has been pretty obvious for a while. I'm glad that she makes you so happy, Kenzi." Bo told her, honestly, before turning her smile into a sly smirk. "So did you have sex?"

"Geez Bo, don't beat around the bush, come out and say it already." Kenzi joked about the succubus' forward remark.

"Well, did you?"

"Maaaaybe." Kenzi answered, blushing and grinning.

"You totally did!" Bo exclaimed, "How was it?"

"Totally amazing. Like seriously. First of all, she is so breathtakingly gorgeous. She is so much better than any man I have ever been with." Kenzi gushed. "It's like she knew exactly what I wanted. And she helped me..."

"Helped you?"

"Umm, yeah, hello? First time with a woman!" Kenzi reminded Bo, pointing to herself.

"Oooh! Right. Got ya."

"She was totally patient with me. It was amazing. But that is all the details I am giving." Kenzi chuckled.

"Fair enough. So the bonding thing...how'd that work?" Bo asked curiously.

"Well, I lit a bunch of candles around my room, and turned out the lights, and then we had to cut each other's palms." she explained, holding up her palm to show Bo the scar where it had been cut, the bonding process having healed it. "Then we joined our hands, and Tamsin said some really beautiful words, and asked if I would accept her to be my Valkyrie. And I said yes, that I accepted her and the bond. Then our hands glowed, and healed, and everything felt strange, and then it felt perfect. And in a week we have to go see Freya and get it officialized."

"Kenzi! You are rambling." Bo chuckled.

"Sorry." she chuckled in response, just as her phone vibrated. She opened it to see a message from Tamsin.

_"Drinks on D-Man at the Dal after work. Be ready, I'll come get you. ;) -Your Valkyrie"_

Kenzi smiled as she read the text, causing Bo to roll her eyes. "You are like a schoolgirl with a crush."

"I am not. I'm in love." Kenzi defended, as she replied to the text. "It's way better."

_"I'll be waiting. Can Bo-Bo come? I miss you already! 3 -K"_

_"Yeah, if she wants. I miss you too, babe. Love you."_

Kenzi looked at the clock on her phone, and realized that it was after noon, she looked up at Bo and smiled. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Tam is gonna pick me up after she gets off of work for drinks with D-Man. Wanna go?"

"What the hell? Sure, I'll go." Bo smiled, and got up, kissing Kenzi on the top of her head as she walked out of her room.

* * *

Bo had already left, going to pick Lauren up from work after inviting her along for drinks. Kenzi was ready when her Valkyrie walked through the door, a wide smile spreading over her face as she got up off of the couch. She met her halfway across the room, and rushed into the blonde's arms, crushing her lips to Tamsin's.

"Well, hello to you too." Tamsin smirked after breaking the kiss.

"I missed you." Kenzi told her, smiling and laying her head against Tamsin's chest gently.

"I missed you too, baby." Tamsin sighed, bringing her hand to rest on the back of Kenzi's head.

"You okay?" Kenzi asked noting the sigh.

"Hmm, yeah, it was just a long, boring day without you. I'm just glad it's over." Tamsin answered, truthfully.

"Aww, baby. I'm sorry." Kenzi reaches up and kisses the blonde softly, running her fingers through her loose curls. "Maybe I should start going to work with you." she chuckled, only half joking.

"We'll see. But right now, we are supposed to be meeting Dyson and the others at the Dal." Tamsin reminded Kenzi, who pouted in response.

"Alright, I guess. Even though I would be fine staying like this."

"I promised him I'd let him buy us drinks to celebrate."

"You told him?" Kenzi asked looking up at Tamsin, smiling softly, glad that the Valkyrie was talking about her that way with her partner.

"Of course."

"What did he say?"

"He is happy for us. Happy that we found each other. Hence the celebratory drinks."

"Oh, right." Kenzi chuckled, before pulling away from her love. "I guess we better go then, huh?"

"I guess so, babe." Tamsin agreed before leading her out the door

* * *

Several heads turned to look, as the couple of the day strolled through the Dal's door, hand in hand, laughing and smiling. They looked up to notice that the focus was on them, and Kenzi started to release Tamsin's hand, thinking that the Valkyrie wouldn't want to show any type of affection in such a public place. She was mistaken, as Tamsin gripped her hand tighter, smiling down at her. Kenzi couldn't control the big grin that washed over her face as she looked at the blonde affectionately.

"Hey there partner, Kenzi." Dyson greeted as they approached the bar where he was sitting, with Bo on the other side of him, and Lauren seated at the end. As he greeted them, Bo and Lauren turned their attention from each other smiling at the couple, aknowledging them with a wave and a nod, respectively.

"Hey Wolfman!" Kenzi replied as she hopped up on the stool, situating herself between him and Tamsin at the bar. "How's it going?"

"Not bad, but not as good as you two obviously." he said smiling.

"Congratulations, you two." Lauren added from the end of the bar. "Tamsin, I'd like to talk to you please, when you have time. I am just curious about how this works."

"Sure thing, Doc." Tamsin agreed. Normally, this would have probably annoyed her, but she was finding herself less and less easily aggravated these days.

Dyson ordered the first round of drinks as the conversation went down between the two blondes. Trick walked over and gave Tamsin a cold glare and glanced at Kenzi with the same expression as he set the drinks on the counter. Obviously he didn't approve of the relationship between the two women. Not that it was any of his business anyway.

Tamsin shrugged off his glare, fully aware that the Blood King had a deep dislike for her, after all of the events in the past. After she and Kenzi had stumbled across the book he had written in his blood, that caused her to regain some previously lost memories, she had lost any respect that she may have had for him before. Thinking about what he had forced her to do in the past, and now looking down on _them_ with disapproval made her ball up her fist tightly. In her opinion he had no right to judge the two of them after the horrible things he had done.

Kenzi noticed that her girlfriend had tensed up, and knowing the reason why, she rested her hand gently on Tamsin's thigh. Tamsin was caught off guard, lost in her thoughts, so she looked to see what the sudden touch was. As she realized it was Kenzi, she smiled and relaxed a little, placing her own hand on the human's.

"How about we shoot some pool?" Kenzi suggested to get Tamsin away from the bar area and Trick himself.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Tamsin agreed, immediately getting off of the stool and walking to the pool tables.

"Come on you guys." Kenzi persuaded, getting the other three out of their seats and over to where Tamsin was racking up the balls, preparing for a game. "What do ya say? Me and Tam versus D-Man and Bo? Since Lauren really doesn't play much?"

"Sounds good to me." Bo answered, then looked to Lauren, smiling sweetly. "If that's okay with you, babe?"

"How can I say no to a smile like that?" she answered, and then leaned in kissing Bo sweetly on the lips, as Dyson turned and looked away.

Kenzi had moved over to where Tamsin was waiting with her favorite cue, like she did before. She smiled as she saw that Tamsin had grabbed it for her before someone else could get it. "Thanks, Tam."

"Of course, babe." Tamsin smiled down at her, as she handed it to her, and then put her hand at the small of the human's back. She was trying to shake the feeling that Trick was staring them down, so she turned so that her back was to the bar.

"You okay, Tam?" Kenzi asked, noticing the discomfort Tamsin was feeling.

"Yeah, I just...I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me."

"We'll talk about it later baby. Okay? It's just Trick." she said softly so that nobody else could hear.

"Oh, I get it. You don't have to explain." Kenzi told her, keeping her gaze. "Let's play a couple of games, to humor them, then we'll go home."

Tamsin nodded, turning to the pool table, watching as Bo was about to break.

* * *

After playing a couple of games, and having a few drinks, Tamsin and Kenzi took their leave, thanking Dyson for the drinks, and Bo and Lauren for coming out too.

"So, Trick." Kenzi stated simply as they lay in bed together cuddling.

"What about him?"

"You didn't really ever tell me exactly what happened back then." Kenzi told the Valkyrie, as her finger drew little circles on Tamsin's collarbone.

"It's a long story, babe. But basically, he tricked me, into trading a soul that I was supposed to take to Valhalla for more life cycles." Tamsin admitted. "That soul was Rainer, the one that was on the death train where Bo was. Trick wanted to write him out of history. As if he never existed. He couldn't do that if I delivered him to Valhalla. And in trade for me not taking his soul, he used his blood to give me more life cycles. I was on what was supposed to be my last, then. I was scared, Kenz, I wasn't ready to die for good...and I was afraid that my soul would be damned to hell for all of the bad things I had done."

"Oh Tam, baby, you didn't know what would happen." Kenzi told her, noting that her Valkyrie's voice was beginning to crack at the end of her story.

"No, I didn't. But I was selfish. And look at what it's caused." Tamsin said guiltily.

Kenzi propped herself up on her elbow and kissed Tamsin. It was a long, loving kiss. "If you hadn't done that, we wouldn't have each other. You would have been long gone. So, it may seem selfish, but I am glad you did that back then."

"That's true." Tamsin agreed. "I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

"Me neither. I love you, Tam. All of you. The good, the bad, the mistakes. They made you into the incredibly strong, beautiful, smart, and very stubborn Valkyrie that you are today." Kenzi told her, smirking as she mentioned stubborn.

"I love you too, baby." Tamsin told her, allowing herself to smile, before pulling Kenzi back down to her for another deep kiss.

Kenzi moved so that her body was laying on half way top of the Valkyrie's, deepening the kiss before resting her head on the Valkyrie's chest, where she settled in to go to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay guys! Been super busy and haven't had much time to write! Please forgive me? I'll try to make this one extra long to make up for it! Thanks again for the reviews. As we approach the audience with Freya things can't run smoothly, now can they? Our girls have had it relatively easy so far. Let's see what kind of obstacles they have to overcome.**

_Tamsin was in a cold, dark room, the only light source being a candle in the corner. She knew this place, it is where HE always brought her when he had a job for her. She was confused as to why she was here, considering that in a couple of days she and Kenzi were leaving for their audience with Freya; he HAD to know that._

_"What is your assignment?" she asked the darkness bluntly. She knew he would appear before her with her instructions._

_"Tamsin, I have not called you here for an assignment." the deep voice bounced off of the walls as the figure of a large man appeared before her. Odin. It probably would have frightened anyone else, even new Valkyries. Tamsin had become accustomed to this place, and to him, so she wasn't afraid. At least not of HIM, but a little unsure of his intentions. She knelt before him, bowing her head._

_"Then why am I here?" she asked him, lifting her head to look at him._

_"Please stand, noble Valkyrie." He told her. After she rose, he continued. "I have called you here because I have been informed that you are bonding to someone. A human, no less."_

_"Yes, I am." she replied coldy. "Why I am here to discuss this with YOU, however, I don't know. I thought that was Freya's territory."_

_"It is. However, I brought you here to try to talk you out of performing the ceremony." he told her, knowing full well that he could not order a Valkyrie not to go through with such a ceremony._

_"Well, you are wasting your time. I am not changing my mind." she told him, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"I was afraid you'd say that. Such a pity. You were always my favorite. Now you've gone soft over a mere human, a weak one at that. She's not even a warrior." Odin sneered._

_"Do not talk about her that way!" Tamsin growled, getting defensive over Kenzi. "She has the most pure heart I have ever seen."_

_"Watch your tongue, Valkyrie." Odin warned her. "The bonding must almost be complete on your end for you to speak that way to me."_

_Tamsin didn't reply, she just glared at him. _

_"Nothing to say?"_

_"Nothing that won't get me killed." she told him. "You will not talk me out of this. I love her more than anything. I won't let you take that away."_

_"Very well." Odin stated._

_"That's it?" Tamsin asked incredulously._

_Odin didn't reply, he just smirked. The expression unnerved Tamsin, sending a chill gown her spine. The next thing she knew, he was placing his hand on her shoulder, fingertips emitting a soft glow._

* * *

Tamsin awoke with a start, gasping, sweating and looking around in a panic. She woke Kenzi up in the process, startling the human. It was a little after 2 a.m.

"Tam? Baby, what's wrong?" Kenzi asked her with a worried tone. She sat up with her Valkyrie, resting her hand on the blonde's shoulder, eyes wide.

Tamsin turned and looked at Kenzi quickly, her eyes wild with worry.

"Tamsin, talk to me. You are worrying me!" Kenzi told her, her eyes widening a little more as she realized she could feel the worry that Tamsin was.

"I-I'm fine." Tamsin told her, trying to soothe her.

"Uh-uh, don't you lie to me, I can feel what you feel." Kenzi told her.

"It was Odin...he brought me to him." she told the human.

"Like in a dream?"

"No, well, kinda. It's how he communicates with Valkyries when they aren't in his presence." she explained, laying back down and pulling Kenzi down to her. She immediately started calming down with the brunette in her arms.

"What did he say?" Kenzi asked her, settling herself into the blonde's embrace, resting her head against Tamsin's shoulder.

"He was trying to talk me out of completeing the bond process." Tamsin sighed, as she soothed her own nerves by caressing Kenzi's back.

"Oh." was all that Kenzi could say. She nuzzled her face into Tamsin's neck, her breath hitching a little, worried about what she might have told him.

Tamsin looked down to her love, "Baby, I told him no. There was no way he was talking me out of it. I love you, and this is all I ever want."

Kenzi nodded in response, and kissed the soft skin on Tamsin's neck.

Tamsin turned her body so that she was facing Kenzi, and wrapped her arms around the human, pulling her close to her. She could tell that Kenzi was afraid of what Tamsin's answer might have been to Odin. She wanted to comfort her, let her know that she wasn't going to give her up. She brought Kenzi's lips up to her own, catching them in a loving kiss.

Kenzi returned the kiss, hesitating at first, as her emotions were running a little high. She slowly brought her hand up, ghosting her fingertips over the Valkyrie's cheek, pushing some of her golden curls behind her ear. Tamsin smiled a little as she felt the brunette responding to her, she rolled so that Kenzi was on her back. She hovered over her and moved her kisses from the brunette's lips to her cheek, then up her jawline and to her ear, whispering "I love you."

"I love you too, Tam." Kenzi reponded softly, her eyes fluttering closed as the blonde's lips grazed her skin. She wrapped an arm around the Valkyrie's body, resting her hand at the small of the blonde's back, and needed to feel the Valkyrie's touch. "Make love to me?"

Tamsin nodded in return, kissing her way back down Kenzi's neck, pulling away just long enough to slip the brunette's top over her head. She immediately put her lips to Kenzi's in a quick kiss, before kissing her chin, down her neck, and resting for a moment at her collarbone. As she nipped at the skin, she brought her left hand up Kenzi's stomach, her fingertips tickling the skin, causing Kenzi to shudder a little.

Kenzi slipped her hand under Tamsin's top, rubbing her back as her Valkyrie kissed her, tilting her head back into the pillow. Tamsin's thigh was pressed against her core, rubbing as the Valkyrie moved her body, rocking her hips. Kenzi let a small moan escape her lips at the feeling, and Tamsin moved down her chest with soft, open-mouthed kisses, her mouth reaching her breast as the hand that was ghosting up her stomach reached the other.

The Valkyrie took the rosy bud into her mouth, sucking on it gently, flicking her tongue over it before she pulled away with a little pop sound. She began to kiss all around it, and then proceeded to drag her tongue around it as well. Her hand pinching and rolling her other nipple in between her fingers. She stayed like this for a couple of moments, giving them attention, and then switched, so that her mouth was on the other, giving it the same treatment. As she pulled away, she blew a little air over the skin where she kissed, causing Kenzi to gasp and shudder with pleasure.

As she focused on her girlfriend's breasts, she didn't forget about her other area, pressing her leg harder into Kenzi's center as the brunette began to grind against it. She wanted to show Kenz in her actions how much she loved her and that she wasn't going to ever let her go. Tamsin's lips touched everywhere they could reach, each little soft kiss like a tiny electric current in Kenzi's body.

Tamsin's lips were trailing little kisses around Kenzi's belly button, when Kenzi gently took the back of Tamsin's neck and pulled her back up her body. Tamsin took the hint and pressed her lips to Kenzi's, slipping her tongue into the brunettes waiting mouth. The kiss deepened, and Tamsin pressed her hips down to the brunette's, their centers rubbing against each other as they moved.

Kenzi took Tamsin's hand and guided it in between the two of them, anxious to feel her lover inside of her. Tamsin moved her body to the side, and obliged, placing her hand to her girlfriend's core. Running her index finger along her opening, she felt just how wet Kenzi was, and immediately inserted two fingers inside, causing the brunette to gasp.

"Oh Tam, baby, I need you...please." Kenzi pleaded, breathlessly as her lips brushed Tamsin's. She brought both hands up to cup her girlfriend's face as she went back to kissing her. She felt like she couldn't get enough of the Valkyrie. That suited Tamsin just fine, as she started thrusting her fingers in and out of Kenzi, slowly building up her pace.

Tamsin could tell that it wasn't going to take Kenzi long to reach her release. She slowed down her rhythm, trying to prolong it, earning an approving moan from the human's lips. The blonde pulled her fingers almost completely out of Kenzi's folds, brushing along the outer lips of her core with her fingertips up to her clit, playing with it gently, not wanting to give it too much stimulation to push her over the edge that she was teetering so dangerously close to.

"Tamsin, please..." Kenzi begged after a few moments of teasing from the Valkyrie.

Tamsin smiled, and brought her lips back to Kenzi's just as she re-inserted her fingers deep into the girl. She continued thrusting, picking her pace back up, curling her fingers to find Kenzi's magic spot. She was rewarded with a gasp and a moan into her mouth as she felt the brunette's walls clench around her fingers. Tamsin pressed her thumb to Kenzi's clit, rubbing it in a vigorous circular motion, as she brought her lover to a mind blowing climax.

"Ohh God! Baby, yesssss..." Kenzi moaned loudly as her body tensed, her juices dripping over Tamsin's hand. She pulled Tamsin's lips back to her own and kissed her ferociously, with raw passion. Tamsin removed her fingers from Kenzi, resting her hand next to the woman on the bed.

"I take it I did well?" Tamsin asked when Kenzi finally broke the kiss, panting.

"So much better than anything I have ever experienced in my life." Kenzi told her, panting. "Now turn over, cause it's my turn."

* * *

A few hours later the women got up, showered and were on their way to the station. After the incident with Odin, Tamsin wasn't going to leave Kenzi alone until they had their audience with Freya, which was still a few days away. She knew that Odin was vengeful and that he would do whatever he could to get what he wanted. This time, Tamsin just happened to be what he wanted. To keep her loyalty. She knew he would probably target Kenzi, try to kill her before the bonding ceremony, so that Tamsin wouldn't technically be tied to her completely yet.

As they arrived at the station, Tamsin looked over to her little human, and smiled softly. "I'm sorry about dragging you with me babe, I just don't feel like you would be safe alone right now. And I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's okay, baby. I wouldn't want to be alone right now anyway. I'd much rather be with you." Kenzi assured her, kissing her cheek. "Now lets get in there before D-Man has a cow."

Tamsin smiled and nodded, then got out of the truck and walked into the station with Kenzi at her side. Several sets of eyes turned to them as they entered the station. By now it was well known that Tamsin and Kenzi were together. It didn't stop the occasional gawking and roaming eyes of some of the officers. They just ignored the looks, and walked up to Tamsin's desk, where she had some paperwork waiting for her.

"Good morning Tamsin...Kenzi?" Dysone sounded a little surprised to see the human sitting with Tamsin at her desk.

"Hey D-man! What's crackin'?" Kenzi asked, amused by his confusion. "Didn't you know? It's bring a human to work week. Tam-Tam chose me."

"I must have missed the memo. Seriously, what's going on?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, it's a long story partner, not to be told around all of the non-fae people around here." Tamsin told him softly. "She will be with me tomorrow too, then we leave for our 'meeting' the next morning."

"Oh, I see." he nodded, hoping that they would be willing to give him the full story later. "Well, I guess it's time to get to work. The case on your desk came in early this morning. An apparent suicide, but it seems suspicious. The woman that was killed died with a very frightened look on her face. She was newly engaged, to a wealthy young businessman and apparently very happy."

"So no obvious reason for her to want to kill herself." Tamsin said, thinking out loud. "Do we have crime scene photos yet?"

"They are being developed as we speak. But I think we should scope out the scene for ourselves before the coroners remove the body."

"Yeah, alright. Let's do this. Kenzi, you up for this?" Tamsin asked her.

"Well, I guess. I am going where you go." Kenzi told her. "Besides, maybe I can help?"

"We'll see babe." Tamsin told her as she grabbed the keys to the black SUV. "Let's go."

"Right behind you partner." Dyson told her as he followed the Valkyrie and human out to the vehicle.

As they got into the SUV, Dyson taking the wheel, he asked "So, you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Odin spoke to me last night. He tried to talk me out of bonding with Kenzi." Tamsin told him. She opted to sit in the back with her girlfriend.

"I thought you already started the process?"

"We did." she sighed, turning to glance at Kenzi, who was watching her intently. "But at this point it can still be broken, because it hasn't been blessed by Freya. Of course I told him no, and he gave me this look...it sent chills to my spine. I think he might try to hurt Kenzi."

"That's why I'm here." Kenzi added softly, reaching out to take Tamsin's hand in hers. "So Tam can be with me if he tries anything."

"Right. I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing." Dyson just nodded in understanding as they pulled up to the crime scene.

Before they even got out of the car Tamsin felt something, her eyes widened and she opened the door quickly, pushing her way through the media who had gathered around. Kenzi stayed close behind her, worrying when she saw the expression on Tamsin's face. Dyson quickly caught up to them, and started doing crowd control, flashing his badges and telling the officers on scene that they needed to clear the area of bystanders and media.

As Tamsin and Kenzi approached the taped off scene, officers tried to stop them. Tamsin growled and flashed her badge and pulled Kenzi with her so that they wouldn't try to stop the brunette. They ducked under the tape, and as Tamsin stood, taking it in, she went pale. Swallowing hard, she looked at Kenzi, who gently took her arm and pulled her away from everyone else.

"Tamsin, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kenzi asked her, worried. "We haven't even seen the body yet."

"No...it's not what I saw...It's what I feel. Kenzi, do NOT leave my sight, I have to be sure...but I feel the remnants of fear, and doubt. A LOT of doubt. I think a Valkyrie did this." Tamsin told her, shuddering.

"You mean, there was another Valkyrie in town? I thought you were the only one." Kenzi replied softly, looking at the blonde with worry in her eyes.

"I was." Tamsin growled. She looked around to see that the media had been cleared away, and she slowly approached the body, putting on a pair of rubber gloves and handing some to Kenzi as well.

Once Dyson was with them again, gloved and ready, Tamsin pulled the tarp that was covering the body away. She almost immediately hit the ground on her knees. The remnant doubt and fear that was in the air was overwhelming to her. Dyson caught her under her arms and held her steady as Kenzi rushed to her side, ducking under her arm and standing so that she was able to hold the Valkyrie up. She wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist, and then followed Tamsin's wide eyed gaze, which was to the victim.

Kenzi swallowed hard as she realized what Tamsin was was staring at. For starters, the woman looked completely terrified. Her facial expression frozen that way in death. Secondly, she realized that the woman's torso was uncovered, her shirt having been torn. Carved into the skin of her abdomen were fresh wounds, deep cuts that spelled out the words: "You belong to him."

If that weren't unnerving enough, the victim looked eerily similar to Kenzi. She had black hair, and she had blue eyes, however they weren't the same hue. She had a similar body shape as well, however she had been taller. Tamsin felt like she was going to be sick. Tears were freely falling down her face. He had sent her a message. Chosen this victim for a reason, and sent a Valkyrie to do his dirty work, knowing that Tamsin would sense it. The other Valkyrie had probably convinced the victim to carve the words on her own flesh, judging by the direction they were pointing.

Kenzi could sense how much this was overwhelming Tamsin and looked to Dyson. "I've gotta get her away from here, D-Man. She can't handle this."

"Right, take her to the SUV. Wait for me there." he told Kenzi, handing her the keys.

Kenzi took the keys and thanked Dyson, before leading the Valkyrie away from the scene. As she got Tamsin to the SUV, she opened the door, and helped the Valkyrie get into the back seat. She crawled in next to her disheveled girlfriend and pulled Tamsin down so she was laying in her lap, facing away from her.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm here." She soothed, as she leaned down kissed the the blonde's temple. Tamsin was shaking, terrified. Kenzi was scared too, she couldn't deny that, but she needed to be strong for the blonde. She knew that Tamsin could feel the lingering feelings of the victim. Along with the message on the body and the conversation Tamsin had with Odin earlier, it was enough to push the usually strong Valkyrie over the edge.

Tamsin shifted in Kenzi's lap, still not saying anything, she was starting to calm down it seemed. Her hand searched frantically until it found Kenzi's, squeezing it tightly. She needed the physical confirmation that Kenzi was here, and that she was okay. The message had done what it was intended to do. Shake her up, scare her. The similarities between the vicitm and her girlfriend threw Tamsin over the edge. She probably could have handled it a little better if it had been someone else. That was Odin's intention, Tamsin knew that. To try to scare her into breaking off the bond with Kenzi in order to keep her alive.

As soon as Tamsin had regained her composure and gotten rid of all of those overwhelming feelings from the crime scene, her thoughts coherent, and Kenzi safe and sound with her, she sat up and turned to her love. She wrapped her arms around Kenzi and held her tight, kissing her forehead repeatedly.

Kenzi reached up and placed her hand on Tamsin's cheek softly, "You okay, Tam? You really scared me...again."

"I'm sorry baby." Tamsin told her loosening her hold a little so she could look Kenzi in the eye. "I'm okay now. I just..."

"I know." Kenzi cut her off, and then pressed her lips to Tamsin's softly. "You don't have to talk about it."

Tamsin smiled softly, and then looked up. His message had backfired, she wasn't going to be scared into breaking off the bond. She was livid. Nobody would threaten Kenzi, not even Odin, and get away with it. She was determined to make it to the audience with Freya, knowing that she was uncapable of actually hurting Odin. She would protect Kenzi at all costs, and make him eat his words. Then, after the bonding ceremony, she would be free from his grasp.


End file.
